Turtle Mages
by Orange Dash
Summary: What if the turtles have powers? What did they have to do to train them? What world do they live in besides the normal world? What are their destinies?
1. Chapter 1: Turtle Experiments

**Okay guys just to point something out... This story is not like the Turtle Mages from Glozy Blazey, this is more of my version. Besides I don't own anything but this story!**

* * *

Hamato Yoshi was mutated into a rat one day in New York City by the Kraang. He was taken by the Kraange and experimented on. Therefore, he got powers. They imprisioned him and he was like a slave unto them. He couldn't use his new powers for the Kraang knew his strengths. He was forced to enter Earth and get four turtles from a pet store. He brought them back to Dimension X for the Kraang. He couldn't do anything, he was bound.

"Mutation complete," one Kraang buzzed and Yoshi saw the four baby mutated turtles in seperate cages. "Experiment 5 on turtles." The four turtles were injected and Yoshi flinched as the four turtles wailed.

Light buzzed around them, one being blue, another red, another purple, and the smallest one being orange.

"Brainwash turtles into Kraang's control."

"No!" Yoshi lashed his tail out breaking the glowing chains on him.

They planned on making these turtles evil and maybe use them to destroy his world. Gray light surround his paw and it burst the Kraang in front of him. He smashed the cages and held all four turtles.

He had to get out of here!

He saw a portal and ran into it, not caring if he was transported to another world. To which he was, a world filled with creatures with powers. And it was all evil... well most of it...

* * *

 **Sorry it was so short. Please review, I don't even know if people actually will like this story, kind of weird, but at least tell me what you think. Maybe if people don't like it, I'll just delete this story. Anyway, care to tell me what you think! Here's like a summary: The turtles have powers, and they train them in another world, they are destined to save the normal world or in other words, Earth. The world that they originally came from. They must face challenges with their powers and with other powerful beings...**


	2. Chapter 2: Dimension V, Planet Zeenat

**Hey guys! Well here is goes! Enjoy this new different story!**

* * *

Yoshi stared at the place before him. The sky was red, there was no sun, the sky was bright just like Dimension X. What freaked hum out more were the aliens everywhere. Everything was different, the grass was black and smelled of a strong smell, the air was thick and it was hard to breathe.

Suddenly, a black alien thing stopped mid air staring at him then those beady eyes lowered to the squirming turtles in his arms. Then, fangs grew out its mouth and its eyes glowed red and it dived at him as fast as lighting.

 _NO!_

Something pulled him back and he found himself in some dark room. Someone was talking to him, but the language was like nothing that he heard before. That creature seemed to notice and its white eyes turned yellow and suddenly spoke in English

"Who are you?"

"Me? my name is..." He wasn't exactly Yoshi anymore. "Splinter." _Yes, that was perfect._

"I'm Seger," the light suddenly turned on and Splinter saw some fox guy. He looked like an alien fox mutant.

"Are you a mutant?" He asked.

"No, I was born this way," Seger shrugged. "What are you doing here? Don't you know this place isn't safe?"

"I beg your pardon, I came from Earth and just escaped from the Kraang with these turtles."

"Turtles?" Seger looked to his arms. "What are you going to do with them? Are they yours?"

"Uh..."

"If they're not I can take them."

"No," Splinter held the baby turtles tighter, they seemed to all be asleep now. "They're my... sons." Something warm sprouted in his heart and he smiled down at the baby turtles as one of them yawned. He may of truly lost his wife and daughter when he was human, but he could start over again, with this new life.

"Very well, what are you going to do with their powers huh?"

"What? How do you know that they have powers?"

"I can sense it, besides, they need to train their powers don't they? Don't want them to lose control right?"

"Sure."

"I can help you train them, follow me," Seger snapped his fingers and a glowing yellow door appeared. "We're going somewhere else safer on this planet. By the way, welcome to planet Zeenat." He pointed to the door and Splinter followed stepping through.

Indeed, everything was nice, there were less freaky aliens, but still freaky.

"Follow me, I have a place you can stay." He came to a weird shaped house. It was green and rounded and it had spike fences. When Splinter entered it wasn't like anything before. There was no TV, no couch, only a rubber feeling rug. There were only three other rooms, one room only had a low table, there were no chairs, so you just had to sit on the rough strange floor and there was a counter made out of a bug's shell. The other two rooms were bedrooms, the beds were only made of some dark wood. No cushions, no pillows, no soft blankest, but rags which Seger told him that they were made from a some creature called a goblin or something like that. This place was nothing like home, nothing like Earth. "When the turtles get older I will be honored to help train their powers," Seger smiled. "Keep this claw to contact me." He handed Splinter a black claw.

 _How was this supposed to work?_

"You have to stab the claw into your shoulder and you can speak to me," Seger answers Splinter's confusion.

"I have to hurt myself?" Splinter's face changed into panic.

"Well, once you take the claw out, your wound will disappear. Well, until we next time Splinter!" Seger snapped his fingers and another door appeared. "Tell me when you're read for your sons to be taught."

Then, he disappeared into the doorway and the doorway disappeared also. The baby turtles started fussing and Splinter looked through the strange kitchen. There was a bowl of algae, he might as well just feed them that for right now. The baby turtles didn't seem to mind, they ate the algae like starving babies.

If these turtles were going to be his sons me might as well name them.

"Leonardo," he picked up one turtle with midnight blue eyes. Suddenly, the baby grinned and its eyes glowed more blue. Huh? "You like that?" The baby gurgled and its eyes dimmed to normal again. Splinter reached into his robe and pulled out four big pieces of cloth. Not only would his sons be taught of their powers but he would also teach them ninjistu.

Splinter looked down to see Leonardo grasping the blue cloth. He could make ninja bandanas for his sons when they got older. "Okay, Leonardo you'll be blue," he tugged the blue cloth back into his robe. He grasped the next turtle who was fussing greatly. He had a crack on the top of his plastron and those emerald green eyes looked up at him with an angry pout. He was going to name all his sons after his favorite Renaissance artist. "You'll be Raphael." The baby's green emerald eyes turned red and the angry pout was gone replaced with a huge grin. Yupp, he liked that name. "What color do you like?" Splinter held out the three remaining colored cloths. Raphael pounced on the red one and wrestled it like a tiger cub. "Hey, hey," Splinter tugged the cloth away and those red eyes went back to those emerald green ones. Then, he turned to the olive green turtle who seemed to be slightly tall than Leonardo.

"D!" The baby turtle gurgled and crawled over to Splinter grasping his robe. His eyes were a brownish red color.

"How about... Donatello?" The baby jumped in excitement and its eyes glowed purple. "What color?" The turtle pointed to the violet colored cloth. "Alright."

Then, suddenly the smallest turtle pounced on the orange cloth and hugging it like it was a teddy bear. "Okay you'll be orange," Splinter tugged the cloth away. He picked up the turtle and it gurgled pulling on his rat beard. The turtles all had different skin colors and this one had lime green and had baby blue eyes. "Your name is Michelangelo." The baby squealed loudly his eyes glowing a bright soft orange. Then, he noticed marks on the turtles. Leonardo had three pink jagged slashes on his left shoulder. Raphael had three slashes on his right arm and right cheek. Donatello had no marks at all. Michelangelo had three dark green slashed on both cheeks. Splinter didn't care though, these turtles were his sons...

* * *

 **I love baby turtles! There will be more baby turtle scenes in this story! Anyway... if you guys are curious on what the turtles normally look like, when they are not using their powers anyway, you can look up this. It might give you more background on what they look like. Anyway here it is... SEARCH GOOGLE; Tmnt: Older by starrynight32 on Deviant Art. The thing is though, Donnie will be the tallest not Raph, and of course Donnie won't be wearing glasses, but the rest is what they will look like in this story. Please review people! I love reading them! That goes the same for my other stories! Next chapter will be coming soon... :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Power Training Part 1

**Sorry it too so long to update... I just had to do a lot of thinking for this story anyway... Also, I was kind of occupied with another new story anyway. I really hope that you like this chapter! It is good! Baby turtles are so cute! They are still in this chapter... Yay! Don't forget to read my bold words at the end... It is really helpful.. :)**

* * *

Splinter decided to train his sons in ninjistu at the age of three. Leonardo had wooden swords, wooden sais for Raphael, a small bo stick for Donatello and tiny wood chucks for Michelangelo. He needed to find a way back to Earth somehow, but he should also train his sons powers. They seemed to get out of hand.

Raphael's power would burst with anger and things would be a mess. It was hard to take care of four baby turtles with untrained powers.

"Alright then," Splinter took the claw and contacted Seger again.

The door opened and the fox guy appeared. Seger nodded his head and Splinter beckoned his sons.

"What daddy?" Leonardo looks at Seger. "Who's tat?"

"Your other teacher."

"Huh? You teacher," Donatello grasped the rat's robe.

"He's your teacher for training your powers."

"Yes," Seger smiles at the four. "Are you four ready?"

"Dadda?" Michelangelo hid behind the robe.

"It's okay Michelangelo," Splinter picked up the smallest and youngest turtle.

"Off we go," Seger snaps his fingers. "Through this door we'll enter Training School."

Splinter followed through the door with his sons.

They all appeared in some dome building, the walls were bright and there were little alien kids.

"Now Splinter," Seger turned to the rat mutant. "You have to stay in this room while I take your sons to their rooms."

"No!" The smallest tot started crying. "Me be wit dadda!"

"It's okay my son," Splinter squeezed the turtle in his arms tighter.

"Alright just step in this," Seger snapped his claw and a tiny mat appeared on the ground.

"Daddy?" Dontello turned to his father.

"Go on my sons."

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello stepped onto the mat. Seger had to pull a squirming Michelangelo from Splinter's arms.

The rat felt his heart break at the sad looks his sons were giving him.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," Seger smiles. His eyes glow and he floats in the air.

The mat rises into the air and four the cling onto the mat.

"They'll be back in twenty millaleters, hours is what you call it." Then, the fox guy floats out the room along with the turtle tots on the mat.

* * *

"Alright," Seger stops and the mat lowers. "This machine device will test what your powers are based on. Though, you can have lots of different powers."

"Lee," Michelangelo clutched onto Leonardo's hand.

"It okay Mikey," Leo pats his head.

"Leonardo, you're first," Seger beckoned.

Leo let go of Mikey and stepped into the machine. A scanner appeared and scanned over Leo's body. There was a beeping noise and a tiny scapel appeared.

"Now, this may hurt," Seger held up a finger. "But you'll be fine, this sharp thing will carve in your arm your basic power that the scanner detects."

"Lee!" Mikey cried as the scapel cut into Leo's skin.

Leo screamed the three brothers watched in horror both Donatello and Michelangelo crying.

"Hmmm," Seger hummed.

Once the scapel stopped and dejected out of Leo's arm Seger opened the tank like machine and pulled out a crying Leonardo.

"Let's see," he examined the arm that was carved and cut. "It's the symbol of Viram."

Seger then put his paw over the symbol and it disappeared. Leo immediately stopped crying as the pain was gone.

"Okay, stand by that blue door Leonardo."

Leo turned to the wall to the many doors and stood in front of the blue one.

"Alright Raphael," Seger pulled the pouting turtle that was trying to bite him into the machine. The scanner beeped and Raphael screamed at the scapel.

"Waphie!" The little one cried and tried to run up to the machine. Seger had to pull him back and ordered Donatello to hold him.

Seger pulled Raphael out and examined the symbol carved on his arm.

"Hmm, looks like the symbol of Valimai." And of course, Seger put his paw on Raphael's arm and the symbol and pain disappeared. "Stand by that red door next to Leonardo."

Raph was pouting and glaring daggers at Seger against the red door.

"Alright Donatello you're up." Donnie lets go of Mikey though he was fussing.

"Dee!"

Donnie hesitantely stepped into the machine.

"Alright then," Seger started the machine. Donnie was balling with tears trying to move away from the scapel cutting and carving into his arm. Though, he couldn't really move at all.

Seger took Donatello out and the turtle was wincing touching the blood from the cut.

"No touching," Seger moved his fingers. "That's the symbol of Scientia. Go stand by the purple door next to the blue one." Donatello did as he was told. "Now, Michelangelo."

The little turtle was screaming and Seger had to hold him and put him in the machine. So far, Michelangelo was the screaming the loudest.

"Mikey!" Leonardo cried. The other two brothers had concerned faces.

"There, there now," Seger pulled out the little turtle that was screaming and crying. "It's okay, I'll fix you okay?"

Seger tried to look at the bleeding carved arm, but Michelangelo was squirming wildly.

"Shh, calm down, let me look at it," Seger grasped Mikey's right arm. "Woah... looks like the symbol of Arogya." Seger held the crying Mikey in his arms. "Alright, go through those door in front of you."

"Wat?" Raph glared at Seger.

"Your teachers are awaiting for you behind those doors."

"And you?" Leo questioned.

"Michelangelo is with me for right now. Go through those doors, go on.

"We not togetha?" Donatello looked at Leo and Raph.

"Yes, for the first part you're not all together. You four don't have the exact same or similiar symbol based powers."

"Pwahs?" Mikey looked up at Seger curiously.

"Yes, now go on Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello."

"Kay," Leo opened the blue door and entered. Donatello went through his door. However, Raphael just stood there glaring at Seger.

"Waphie?" Mikey tried to reach towards him.

"Go on Raphael."

"Mwake me," Raphael pouted.

"Fine," Seger smirked. He whistled and a freaky alien dog came running down the hall towards Raph. Raph shrieked and dived through his red door and closed it.

Mikey's little curious eyes blinked as the dog materialized and disappeared.

"Let's go Michelangelo," Seger walked down the hallway.

* * *

 **It's good isn't it? Tell me what you think...**

 **If you are confused on what the turtles basic powers are... Though, they can have other powers besides that...**

 **Here's some background... It is helpful here it is;**

 **Leo= Viram ( Bravery)... Ps... Viram is actually the word bravery in the language of Tamil... **

**Raph= Valimai ( Strength) That is also in the language of Tamil.**

 **Donnie= Scientia ( Knowledge) Scientia is actually Latin for knowledge... Yupp...**

 **Mikey= Arogya ( Healing) Arogya is the word of healing in the language of Bengali.**

 **Ps... If you want to see what the turtles power symbols look like... here's something that you can look up... I got ideas from this anyway...**

 **Leo: His symbol is the Japanese symbol for bravery...**

 **Raph: Japanese symbol of strength...**

 **Donnie: The greek symbol for knowledge... It's also called the Triquetra ( It's actually the one with three sides or three corners, or three round shapes like eyes...)**

 **Mikey: For his symbol you have to look up Nani's Healing Symbols... This is the icon that you click on: Nani's Healing Symbols - Awakening Healing Consciousness ( Ps... it's actually the second icon that pops up when you type in Nani's Healing Symbols for Google.)**

 **Then after you click on it, the article should say; Nani's Healing Symbols (P.s... the background is blue and white... Blue at the top... Just saying...)**

 **After that, you might have to scroll down a little bit, right above where it says; WHAT THEY ARE is the symbol... It's also after the first four paragraphs... (P.s... Mikey's symbol is beautiful isn't it? It's actually my favorite... :)**

 **There ya go! Was that helpful? Let me know... :) Please review and leave comments! It makes my day! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Power Training Part 2

**Here we go! For this chapter... There is another language spoken... It's a really old language called Tamil... Just thought of that for the normal language of this certain world... But, don't worry... There's English too and some of the Tamil language I wrote what it says in English. The English is parentheses... This chapter is interesting... The turtles are starting to train their powers! Yay!**

* * *

Leonardo looked around the strange room. It was blue and there were desks, but they seemed to glow and there were also mats.

Leo's eyes widen as he saw all the these other strange little creatures. He watched as they all sat on the mats and Leo followed them.

Leo turned his head to a lizard like creature with large fangs.

"Ninka! yar?"

Leo blinked and made a confused face.

"Hi?" He said nervously. The lizard then turned away from him.

There was big dragon creature standing by some board made of light.

"Axaivarukkum vanakkam, ixxu nax inke unkai cixappu carnta mix rayil ninka! Kaxxu ventum."

"Huh?" Leo blinked and he glanced over seeing the all the weird little creatures looking at him. Leo clenched his small hands together feeling nervous.

"O, Kantippaka," the dragon smiles and makes a chirp sound. "Didn't know that you don't speak our language," the words jumbled into Leo's head.

"Sorry," Leo looked down ashamed.

"Brighten up turtle, there's nothing to be ashamed of," the dragon grinned while all the other strange students looked puzzled. The blue dragon's eyes glowed... "My words shall translate to your language in your head okay?"

"Huh?"

"I will be able to talk to you okay?"

"Okay," Leo nodded.

"My name is Tiraka and I'll be teaching you on bravery. What is bravery?" Leo raised his hand...

"Bravery is courage to do things."

"You are very wise," Tiraka smirked.

Though the dragon still spoke in that weird language the dragon made them transfer to Leo's language in his head.

Leo just beamed and smiled...

* * *

Donatello was in some room that shone purple everywhere with writing and symbols everywhere. On the walls... in the air...

"Halo," there was a purple eagle perching on a semi purple tree with the little alien students surrounding the tree.

Something brushed against Donatello's arm and he turned seeing a pink lizard with hearts as eyes.

"Atika amai," the girl lizard beamed at him.

"Hi?" Donnie looked at her puzzled. The lizard grinned and slithered her tiny tongue out.

"You speak weird."

"Yeah," Donnie just grins.

"Hi turtie," the lizard's pink tail wrapped around Donnie. "Me Palli, wat's your ame?"

"Don...a..tello... or Donnie."

"Neece."

"Tanks," Donnie grinned.

It seemed like everyone was smart here and they knew different languages including his.

* * *

Raphael was just pouting in this red dome room. It sure was nice and really fierce. There were fierce looking creatures in this room.

The teacher was a badger, but striped like a tiger. The teacher realized that Raph didn't speak their language, so he somehow switched to Raph's language and so did some of the other students here.

"I am Ti, today is about power. Strength is power, you feel and control the power," the badger held out a paw and a red ball of light appeared. "You cannot let the energy die."

Raph blinked confused, maybe his other brothers were also confused in their lessons...

* * *

Seger led Michelangelo to this beautiful room. It had real strange exotic plants. There was a symbol on the wall that glowed bright orange with luminosity. There was a small flat brown table in the middle of the room with the body of a stuffed dummy made out of a shell.

There was a part cat and bat teaching little cute strange creatures on healing.

Seger just held Michelangelo and the cat/bat grinned at him.

"Atika Seger," (Hello Seger) the cat/bat smiled at him.

"Atika Amaiti."

"Ciriya oru putyia u!atu?" (Is the little one new?)

"Am," Seger replied. (Yes)

"Avar tan cariyana ippotu parkka mutiyum." (He can just watch right now)

"Cari," (okay) Seger nodded. "Michelangelo just watch okay?" He lowered Mikey to sit on the soft floor in front of him.

"Wat teh doing?" Mikey pointed as Amaiti (Cat/bat) was putting her hands on the stuffed dummy laid on the table.

"This is healing Michelangelo," Seger whispered. "You power symbol is Arogya. So you're going to learn the art of healing. You are going to train your powers."

"Cool!" Mikey grinned and sucked on his thumb. "Healie!"

"Just watch Michelangelo."

* * *

After awhile Seger took the four back to Master Splinter and back to the home again.

"Tomorrow we'll start again in the classes," Seger grinned and bowed. "Be prepared for tomorrow!" Seger walked out the round door and closed it.

Splinter turned to his sons...

"So... how was it my sons?"

"Te one part owie," Mikey rubbed his arm.

"Cut by a... sharp thingy," Donatello replied.

"Wat's te foxie's name?" Leonardo asked.

"His name is Seger," Splinter says.

"Seg made ta hurt go away."

"Oh good," Splinter sighed a relief. He didn't like his sons getting hurt.

"We had fun!" Donnie grinned. "We go ta class! I saw a girl lizzie!"

"A girl lizard?"

"She nice," Donnie beamed.

"What did you learn?" Splinter had his sons sit around the table to eat.

"Being brave!" Leo smiled.

"Swrong," Raph beamed making a fist.

"Intelligence," Donnie grinned his huge gap-toothed grin.

Donatello seemed to always be the smart one. He was learning a lot lately...

"What did you do Michelangelo?" Splinter set the youngest on his lap.

"Mwake owies betta wit healie!" Mikey gurgled and reached towards the bowl of algae on the table.

"Very nice," Splinter watched his sons eat.

Their basic powers seemed to all be different.

Splinter learned that his was something to do with responsibility and can stifle and depress energy to combine energy into a positive way. It's like he can give off a sense of emotion, security and can detect certain things..

Well... it looked like his sons still had more training to do... That including is Ninjistu...

* * *

 **There ya have it folks! How was that? Was it good? Feedback please! I really do like this story... It's very interesting isn't it? I really like it... :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Story of our True Beginning

**I am back again! So exciting huh? Well... the turtles are basically like three years old this chapter and the one before this one too... Just saying... Could be helpful. BOOYAKASHA People! Have fun! :)**

* * *

Now, Splinter's sons had to go to power training school everyday. Before they left and when they got back he taught them Ninjistu every day.

"Why we do tis?" Raph glanced up at Splinter while he held his wooden sais.

"We have pwoahs," Leo says. "Why tis?"

"Because my sons," Splinter turned. "The world where you and I originally came from we had no powers. Indeed, no one did in that world."

"Anotha wowld?" Mikey's blue eyes looked up curiously. "Tell daddy! Tell!"

"Alright settle down," Splinter chuckled at all of his sons excited expressions. "I used to be human."

"Wat?" Leo canted his head.

"Hu...mwan?" Donnie looked puzzled.

"Yes, this," Splinter pulled out a picture from his robe. "That's me."

"Woah!"

"But," Donnie touched the picture. "You are rat, no hu... mwan."

"Indeed, but there is something called mutagen."

"Huh?"

"It's like a glowing green ooze and once you touch it you change."

"Oooh," Donnie perked up. "So you change hu..man to rat?"

"Indeed, yes my son," Splinter replied. He told them the story of his human life, evil Oroku Saki or Shredder and about the death of his wife and daughter, then his mutation. He tried to make it simple so the four could understand.

"You four were regular baby turtles at a pet shop."

"Awe!" Mikey beamed and sucked on his thumb.

"The aliens made me get you and I left my world and you mutated and turned into this my sons. I rescued you, and took you here, somewhere safe."

"I wanna see your wowld daddy!" Michelangelo grasped the robe excitedly.

"When you're all ready, and I have no idea how to leave this world and go back there."

"Aw," Mikey pouted sadly hugging his little teddy bear.

"But, someday my sons, we'll find a way someday..." He patted Leo's head.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is short... Mikey is so cute isn't he? He's my favorite turtle after all... The next chapter would be pretty sweet too :) Mikey will also be adorable! Thanks a lot folks! Leave back lovely feedbacks and comments! Make my day brighter with life! Maybe yours too!**


	6. Chapter 6:PowerTraining Part 3

**Here it goes again! Enjoy this chapter! Mikey is still as cute as ever! He's still cute even if he's growing up... Learning more stuff! He'll always be the cute one! Have fun! Besides... Three years have passed... The turtles are seven years old!**

* * *

"Hmmm," Mikey hummed holding out his stuffed teddy bear. He was going to heal this teddy bear based on what he learned from healing.

His fingers brushed against his long orange bandana mask tails. Sensei made them wear them and of course, he and his brothers seemed to like to wear them. It made them more ninja in way...

"Rin...Pyo... Toh... Sha..." Mikey's hand glowed a white aurora glowing around his hand. He placed his hand on the teddy bear.

"You're all better teddy," Mikey grinned. He frowned suddenly as someone shoved against his shell. "Raphie!" He turned seeing a small fire burning above Raph's hand.

"I'll burn you Leo!"

"I've got water!" Leo held his hand out his eyes glowing blue and some water appeared sloshing over his hand.

"Stop!" Donnie came into the room. "You're gonna wake Sensei!"

"I'm fightin' Leo!" Raph hissed.

Fire blew towards Leo cascading everywhere.

"Woah!" Leo protected himself from the fire.

"Raph!" Donnie yelled. His eyes glowed intensely purple and purple beams radiated everywhere. It made Leo and Raph howl and Mikey shut his eyes.

"What is going on in here!?" Everyone froze and Splinter saw that there was a giant burn on the wall.

"Uhh...nothing!" Raph lowered his power and hid his hands behind his shell.

"Raphie tried to burn Leo!" Mikey pointed to Raph.

"Don't call me that!" Raph glared at Mikey.

"Raphael!" Raph flinched and bowed his head.

"Hai Sensei?"

"Twenty flips during training!"

"Aw!" Raph pouted.

"Haha Raph!" Mikey stuck out his small pink tongue.

"Starting now!" Splinter ordered.

Raph groaned and did as he was told.

"Now my sons..." Splinter had the other three kneel. "Today, you all shall get your real weapons."

"No way!" Mikey's eyes beamed.

"What!?" Raph paused mid flip.

"Raphael..."

"Nothing Sensei!" Raph continued his flips.

"Here they are," Splinter opened a sack and handed the weapons to his sons.

"Woah!" Leo admired his swords. "They're shiny!"

"They're very sharp Leonardo so be careful. They are real katana blades."

"Hai Sensei."

"A blade comes out this staff?" Donnie's eyes were huge. "Amazing!"

"This is soo cool!" Mikey grinned twirling his real nun-chucks. Mikey yelped as his finger pressed something on the nun-chuck and a long blade appeared. "A hidden blade? This is awesome!"

"What about me?" Raph panted as he finished and knelt by his brothers.

"Here," Splinter handed out the sais.

"Awesome! Now I can stab!"

"Now my sons, I've got some news."

"What?" Leo turned to his father.

"In seven years we have the opportunity to go to Earth."

"What!?" Leo's eyes widen.

"No way! Your planet? The one we came from?"

"Awesome!"

"Woah!"

"But, why that long Sensei?" Donnie had a dejected look on his face.

"You guys still need to train here for a few more years."

"Well, it's not bad," Raph shrugs.

"It's fun!" Mikey grinned.

"I bet my sons."

There was a knock at the door.

"Well, put your weapons away. Seger is here."

"Greetings Splinter," Seger nodded as the door opened. "Another day huh?"

"Yeah, quite a day," Splinter turned to his sons behind him. "Have fun my sons."

"We will!" Mikey grinned. "Making owies betta are fun!"

"I get to learn today!" Donnie grins.

"Have fun."

Seger just smiles and transports the boys into another door.

* * *

Once there, the boys knew where to go and they went their separate ways.

"Welcome Michelangelo," the girl cat/bat grinned.

"Hi Anpu," Mikey beamed and kneeled with the other students.

"Today, we shall learn the art of Poisona."

"Kinda sounds like a Poseidon girly," Mittens a pink fluffy cat whispered in Mikey's ear. Mikey laughed.

"Today, we get to heal this torn teddy bat," Anpu laid out a stuffed bat onto the mat table.

Everyone gasped and Mikey felt tears in his eyes.

"Poor baty," Mikey whined. One wing was torn and ripped, one beady eye ball out of the head and there were rips and shreds, and it was a greenish color.

"First, we'll help this bat by healing the poison and learning to patch it up. Who wants to volunteer?"

"Oooh me!" Mikey raised his hand excitedly. "Me! Me!"

"Alright, come here Michelangelo."

"Yay!" Mikey bounded over to torn stuffed bat.

"Hold the head."

"Okie," Mikey held the head.

"Here we go, to perform Poisona, you have to locate where the poison is in the body and you stop the poison first. For this stuffed bat you'll need to locate the main injury. Michelangelo, do you know where the worst injury is?"

"The chest," Mikey pointed.

"Very good, so what shall we do Michelangelo?"

"Stop the poison wight?"

"Yes, then what?"

"Take the poisy out? And... put it together?"

"Very good, can you do this then Michelangelo?"

"Yay!" Mikey beamed. "What I say?"

"Use your powers to locate the poison and stop it from spreading."

"How's that?" Mikey canted his head.

"You have to feel the body, locate the pain and disturbance that shouldn't be there."

"Okie," Mikey closed his eyes. He hummed his hands softly glowing. "The poisy is in the leg."

"Very good, now how do you stop it?"

"Rin... Pyo... Sha," Mikey chanted.

"Very good, not take the poison out of the bat."

Mikey lifted his hand and something white came out the stuffed bat's leg.

"Good job, put the small poison in the cup," Mikey opened his eyes and bended the poison in the cup that Anpu held. "Very good."

Mikey beamed and Anpu called up another volunteer and he just watched.

"Alright it's been two milliameters." (That's like twenty minutes on Earth time) "Time for a break."

"Yes!" Mikey beamed and walked out the room with Mittens.

"Have fun eating with your brothies!" The pink cat grinned and Mikey ruffled the cat's ear.

"Bye cutie kitty."

"Bye Mikey," Mittens walked down the hallway and Mikey went down too entering a kitchen area.

The food wasn't pleasant but oh well... He just didn't understand how everyone except him and his bros loved the food.

Mikey shuddered as a creepy alien dumped a box into his hand. It smelled like rotten meat and there was algae dipped on the top.

That's what they had to eat anyway...

"Hmmm," Mikey sat by his bros and sighed.

"Mikey?" Leo swallowed his food. "You okay?"

"Okie," Mikey grinned. "I wonda what food tastes like on Earth, the world we came from."

"I don't know," Donnie slurped up a spider's leg and shuddered. "May be worse."

"It sounded fun," Mikey glanced down at his food. "I wanna go."

"Maybe Mikey," Leo sighed.

There was a hissing noise and everyone retreated back to their classes.

* * *

Leo smiled as Tiraka got up from his sitting position.

"We shall learn to make a defense shield."

Suddenly, a blue light round as ball surrounded a tiny like piece of plant that Tiraka held up.

"You have to will in your heart to protect them first and focus on the feeling and energy."

Leo grinned as they were all told to try.

* * *

After training ended they were all sent back to their homes.

"How was it my sons?" Splinter greeted his sons as they came back in through the door.

The home was small and as the turtles got older there was less space for them.

"It was awesome!" Raph beamed. "I learned a punch with fury!"

"I learned how to hold things up with physic powers," Donnie grinned.

"I learned protection," Leo held out his hands.

"I had to heal a baty!" Mikey laughed. "Weally fun!"

"That's great," Splinter smiled, but it didn't last long. "But, I've got bad news."

"What daddy?" Mikey's face changed to a look of sadness.

"What is it?" Donnie looked up at sensei.

"Seger told me that the king here doesn't want us to leave at all. Not even to visit Earth."

"What!?" The four turtles cried.

"No! No!" Mikey cried and sniffled. "We never go ta that wowld?"

"Why king do that?" Donnie frowned.

"I don't know my son... Something is changing here.. And I don't like it, it's giving me a bad feeling my sons."

"Too bad," Raph looked down.

"There has to be a way!" Leo exclaimed.

"I don't know Leonardo, I don't know."

"I wanna be a superhero!" Mikey hiccupped.

"You can be one here," Donnie looked at Mikey.

"No! Can't! Everyone has powahs!" Mikey cried.

"It's okay," Leo put an arm around Mikey.

"I'm sorry my sons," Splinter frowned. "We won't give up okay? For now, let's do our Ninjistu training."

Mikey glanced over as he saw his brothers retrieving their weapons.

"I no giving up on ma dream," Mikey wiped his eyes. "I wanna be a superhero... Wanna change a wowld.." Mikey clenched his little fist. "I find a way to Earth..."

* * *

 **Awww! Isn't Mikey adorable? He wants to be a superhero... That's so cute and sweet huh? I really love this story! There's gonna be a big time leap in the next chapter... Many years will pass on... You'll see and I'll tell you how old the turtles are in the beginning before the chapter even starts... Well, how was that anyway? Cute huh? Can't wait? I bet so...**

 **Just remember... Just keep calm and love the turtles! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Act upon your Dream

**Yes this is in the 2012 universe... But it'll be different... Cause the story line is different and I'll just kind of make it up into my own way too...**

 **(Look up Tmnt: Older by starrynight32 on Deviant Art... That's what the turtles look like, but Donnie is the tallest just like in the tmnt 2012 version and of course he doesn't wear glasses. And Raph still has that crack on the top of his plastron, but also there's a crack on the back tip of his shell too.. The only thing different are the marks on the turtles... And Mikey's orange bandana mask... It's not short like in the 2012 universe... but it's still the shortest out of all of his brother's bandanas... And it's ragged like Raph's... Plus Mikey has no freckles... I know right? But there are mark slashes on his cheeks instead of freckles... Kind of like Midnight from Behind the Darkness by GolzyBlazey, except there are slashes on both cheeks...)**

 **This chapter is mostly only between Mikey and his friend... You'll see who when you read on... P.s... It's been seven years that have passed... So the turtles are about fourteen... And just to let you know... There is a long song in this chapter... I like that song though. Something to do with superheroes! :)**

* * *

It was training day as usual and it was the lunch break at Power Training School.

Mikey was about to sit by his bros with his tray of algae and red worms. However, Alopex grabbed his arm.

"Mikey," the white fox said. Mikey became friends with Alopex not too long ago. "Can we talk?" The arctic fox whispered. She glanced around nervously.

"Sure, you can sit with me and my bros," Mikey shrugged towards his bros sitting at a table with their friends.

"No, can you come with me?"

"For what?"

"Just come on!" Alopex pulled him along.

"Wait!" Mikey glanced over his shoulder at his bros. They didn't notice anything, they were just eating and talking.

"This is important!" Alopex led him out the building.

"Dude! We'll get in trouble!"

"It's okay, just sit here," Alopex sat on the black grass and Mikey decided to not eat and just set his food aside.

"You told me that you and your Master or Father came from Earth right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the King Lazar has passed away."

"What? What does that have to do with Earth?"

"Well, tonight they're announcing a new king. The thing is Mikey... I don't like him, I don't trust him."

"Okay," Mikey was still confused.

"The new soon to be king had sent a general to Earth."

"What?" Mikey's face split into a grin. "So... you're saying that I can go to Earth?"

"Not exactly, the portal there belongs to this new king."

"Aw dang," Mikey sulked.

"And Mikey..." Alopex grinned. "I found out when the general left through the portal and I followed him."

"No way Alopex."

"And I just thought of you. Did you actually know that I'm a mutant too?"

"What!? No way!"

"I do have some powers like you and your bros, but they're different. Anyway, I was normally an arctic fox on Earth."

"Woah..."

"And guess what?" Alopex leaned closer.

"What? What?" Mikey couldn't contain his excitement.

"While I followed the general I couldn't help but to think of you and how you love superheroes and want to be one. I got something on Earth for you."

"Oooh!" Mikey squirmed as Alopex pulled out something from her large soft busy tail.

"Here," Alopex handed Mikey a device thing with ear plugs.

"What's this?" Mikey looked at it puzzled.

"It's a device that has a certain song. It's only one song that it contains, but you'll love the song!"

"What song is it?" Mikey was curious. "The music here is terrible, just a lot of screeching and really loud music... Plus it's also Polka."

"Yupp," Alopex laughed. "This song on there is called Superhero by a human named Simon Curtis."

"A song by a human?"

"Yupp."

"And it's superheroes!? I'm so listening to this!" Mikey squealed. Alopex laughed at Mikey's reaction.

"Yeah, you'll love it."

"So... can I play it out loud?"

"Sure, take those ear buds out."

"Okay," Mikey took them out and tucked them in his belt. "Now what?"

"Press play on the screen, just press it."

"You ready?" Mikey grinned hovering a finger over the device.

"Of course I am you dork," Alopex laughed.

"One, two, three, booyah!" Mikey pressed the screen and music came on. He immediately grinned and tapped his foot to the beat.

 **Stand up everybody look alive**

 **Say "Come on, come on, come on"**

 **We're gonna get it now**

 **Hands up**

 **If you're ready for the fight**

 **Say, "Come on, come on, come on"**

 **We're gonna win now**

 **I don't need you to believe in me**

 **I know how to change my destiny**

 **Sit down about to rewrite our history**

 **Rewrite our history**

 **Rewrite our history**

 **We can change the whole world**

 **Gonna take it over**

 **Gonna start it over**

 **Don't you know what we could be?**

 **A new beginning**

 **Fight until we're winning**

 **Tell me that you're in it**

 **Don't you wanna be**

 **A superhero**

 **Superhero**

 **Superhero**

 **Don't you wanna be**

 **A superhero**

 **Superhero**

 **Superhero**

 **Anybody could be**

 **Anybody could be, Anybody could be**

 **Rip it off show the symbol on your chest**

 **Say, "Come on," and show the world who you really are**

 **It's not enough to be better than the rest**

 **Gotta take it to the top and make yourself a superstar**

 **You don't need them to believe in you**

 **Get your mission on lock and see it through**

 **You've got all the power you need in you**

 **Power you need in you, Power you need in you**

 **We can change the whole world**

 **Gonna take it over**

 **Gonna start it over**

 **Don't you know what we could be?**

 **A new beginning**

 **Fight until we're winning**

 **Tell me that you're in it**

 **Don't you wanna be**

 **A superhero**

 **Superhero**

 **Superhero**

 **Don't you wanna be**

 **A superhero**

 **Superhero**

 **Superhero**

 **Anybody could be...**

Mikey danced to the music and hummed...

 **We can change the whole world**

 **Gonna take it over**

 **Gonna start it over**

 **Don't you know what we could be?**

 **A new beginning**

 **Fight until we're winning**

 **Tell me that you're in it**

 **Don't you wanna be**

 **A superhero**

 **Superhero**

 **Superhero**

 **Don't you wanna** **be**

 **A superhero**

 **Superhero**

 **Superhero**

 **Anybody could be**

 **We can change the whole world**

 **Gonna take it over**

 **Gonna start it over**

 **Don't you know what we could be?**

 **A new beginning**

 **Fight until we're winning**

 **Tell me that you're in it**

 **Don't you wanna be**

 **A superhero**

 **Superhero**

 **Superhero**

 **Don't you wanna be**

 **A superhero**

 **Superhero**

 **Superhero**

 **Anybody could be**

"No way! This is so amazing! So rad!" Mikey hugged Alopex.

"Glad you like it Mikey, but I still have to talk to you."

"Okay, now what?" Mikey put his music device away in his belt.

"Remember I told you that the new king is evil?"

"He's evil?"

"Yes, it's bad Mikey," Alopex put a hand on his shell. "After Power School is over can you meet me here and I'll show you. I'll shall take you to the festival announcement."

"Uhhh... I don't know," the orange masked turtle rubbed his neck. "About my bros and family, they'll be mad at me."

"Pleeease Mikey?" Alopex pouted. "This is important... If we have an evil king to rule who knows what'll happen to us. Maybe he'll kill us."

"And why would he do that?"

"Well, because we're like foreigners here. We didn't come from this world, we weren't exactly born here and besides... If there's an evil ruler... No doubt he'll want to take over this world and many others worlds and destroy them... Maybe he'll destroy Earth."

"No!" Mikey gasped.

"And what exactly do superheroes do Mikey?"

"They save their world from evil," Mikey replied.

"Exactly... Do you ever wonder if saving people was your destiny?"

"I believe so... Many superheroes do that... They protect the innocent."

"Yeah Mikey... Shouldn't we act upon our destiny?"

"You're exactly right," Mikey tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Then, this is our chance, we have to see the scheme that this evil ruler is planning to do."

"Alright, I'll go with you."

"Yes! Thanks Mikey!" Alopex hugged the small turtle. "Besides... the slash marks on your cheeks... They're adorable!" Alopex pecked Mikey's cheeks.

"Thanks," Mikey blushed and grinned.

"Well... the hissing rang, we better go back to our classes. Don't forget to meet at this exact spot after Power School is over."

"Got it!" Mikey raised his thumb.

"Now, let's go."

They both entered the building and went to their separate classes.

 _A superhero?_ The thought made Mikey smile.

 _To make a dream come true you have to act upon it..._

He just waited in his class and participated...

* * *

 **Wow, just wow... That was such an amazing chapter huh? I really loved that song Superhero by: Simon Curtis... It's actually one of my favorite songs ever! It totally suits Mikey cause he wants to be a superhero! Let's see what will happen next shall we? There's an evil ruler out there... Hmm... What's gonna happen? Thanks for reading! Please review and comment! Like a nice way! :)**

 **Keep having fun out there! Make your life stand out to you! :) BOOYAKASHA!**


	8. Chapter 8: Evil Uprising

**Hey I'm back! I don't own Tmnt only the new characters that I've made up! So yeah! Have fun!**

 **And as for Mikey and Alopex... They are really close I'd say... But the turtles will meet other girls too... So, maybe... I don't really want to give too much away to this story... But, they are really close :) That could change maybe?... But they'll be other girls in this story too so yeah.. :) Maybe you'll find out more later on...**

* * *

Anpu laid a dummy onto the table... It looked like some kind of dog creature.

"Michelangelo, would you care to find out what's wrong with this dummy?" Anpu smiled at Mikey.

"Yeah, of course," Mikey got up and he saw Mittens smile at him. Mikey always seemed to be Anpu's favorite student.

Mikey put his hand on the dummy and searched for its chi. Once he located the problem his hand glowed along with his eyes which were glowing bright orange. A soft blue glow came from his hand and he softly let is seep into the dummy traveling along the natural patterns of chi called meridians. Once the healing glow radiated though the dummy its bent leg snapped totally straight and the red marks upon the face faded.

"Very good Michelangelo, you're becoming a master," Anpu beamed.

"Like a turtle do," Mikey grinned and got back up sitting back in his seat.

"Wow, Mikey," Mittens whispered. "You're better than me."

"You ain't so bad yourself Mittens," Mikey whispered.

"You're always nice Mikey," Mitten's white whiskers brushed against Mikey's cheeks.

"Stop... that tickles," Mikey giggled and moved his head back further.

"Ooops... didn't know that you were ticklish," Mittens smirked and lifted her tail brushing it against Mikey's foot.

"Stop that..." Mikey giggles trying to wrench his tingling foot away.

"Mittens?"

Mikey smirked as she froze and faced Anpu.

"Care to explain what you are doing?"

"Uhhh... nope," Mittens moved her tail away and moved away from Mikey a little bit.

"Somebody's in trouble..." Mikey whispered to Mittens.

"Quiet!"

"Mittens?"

"Uh... yes?"

"It's your turn now."

"No..." Mitten's eyes widen. She glared at Mikey. "I'm never living this down." She got up and Mikey smirked.

"Well... you're the one who tickled me in the first place."

Mittens huffed and went up performing on another dummy.

The ring of the hissing occurred and everyone was up in an instant.

"Well, have a good rest of the day!" Anpu called.

Everyone nodded and stormed out the door.

"You just ruined my life Mikey. You had to do that didn't you?" Mittens was walking next to Mikey down the hall of students or creatures bursting out the building.

"It ain't my fault," Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Sure..." Mittens grinned. "Well... see ya!"

"Bye Mittens!" Mikey watched Mittens disappear into the crowd of leaving creatures.

"Turtle?"

Mikey turned seeing some scary creature. Maybe part dog, fish, and bat... It looked demonish.

"What do you want?" Mikey asked the who knows who?

" I want..." The red eyes looked down at Mikey with an evil grin and Mikey gulped.

He could sense darkness in this guy's aurora.

"You're not exactly from here are you?" The guy asked.

"Why does that matter?" The turtle had no idea who this weird creepy looking dude was.

"My dad is actually going to be the new king and he found about you and your family from the old king Lazar's records."

Mikey's heart was pounding as this creepy duded shoved him against the wall. His eyes glowed red and suddenly Mikey saw that everyone in this hall didn't notice him or this dude.

"Dude, knock off the invisibility act," Mikey tried to squirm but the claws pressed him tight.

"I know that you are... a mutant turtle.."

"Let me go!" Mikey tried to scream, but the claw pressed over his mouth.

"No screaming or somebody would hear you. Sine you're a mutant you have something in your DNA and blood that my dad finds very alluring."

 _He was talking about the mutagen!_

"No, let me go right now."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do freak? No one can see you. So you're trapped. No one is gonna save you."

"No," Mikey growled and his eyes glowed. He shoved his hand forward knocking the dude away and growled, little gusts of winds slapping the creature's face and finally blew him and he crashed into the wall.

Everyone gasped and they could see Mikey and the other dude now.

"Mikey!"

Mikey turned his head seeing his three brothers coming down the hall.

"No, no, no, no!" Mikey gasped. He had to get to Alopex! Mikey ran down the hall dodging bodies until he burst out the door and ran to Alopex waiting outside. "We have to go! My brothers are looking for me!"

"Alright, follow me!" Alopex ran forward and Mikey followed her.

* * *

They were both running for awhile until they came to a street of just rocks with many buildings around. Strange and exotic buildings you'd say. "This is the place, the festival starts in ten millias."

"Alopex," Mikey grabbed her arm. "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I saw this dude at school, he was creepy and scary. I could sense evil in him. He said that he was the new king's son. That dude had caught me in the hall."

"Oh, no Mikey," Alopex's eyes widen. "That guy's name is Draco, the son of Vlad, who's gonna be the new king."

"Alopex? What is happening?"

"I don't know," Alopex stepped closer to Mikey as creatures lined up on the street. "Some evil is rising."

"That's bad," Mikey looked ahead as creatures and aliens all formed a line.

"We need to go spy and find out what Vlad's plans are."

"How do we do that?"

"We can sneak to the new palace and go inside somehow. I've done it before."

"You sure?" Mikey was hesitant.

"Yes, I've got his... Come on!" Alopex grabbed his arm and they snuck to the palace ahead of them.

"I don't have a good feeling," Mikey muttered as they snuck in through the open door as somebody opened it.

"You and me both Mikey," Alopex looked around. "Look! There's the portal!"

"A portal?" Mikey's eyes widen as there's a glowing green portal against the black wall. "Woah..."

"Mikey!" Alopex cried. She grabbed the turtle and they both hid behind the procaine desk.

"Alopex?"

"Shhh," the fox pressed closer to Mikey and wrapped her bushy tail around Mikey's. "Someone's coming, be quiet."

"So, what's the plan Vlad?" The door opened and two beings entered.

"Once I become king..." Vlad stepped up close to the desk.

Mikey bravely turned his head and saw some dark looking creature. Sort of demonish.

"Those mutants... only the rat, the fox's family but also those turtles."

Mikey gulped trying to be as silent as he could and he shared a glance with Alopex.

"They have mutagen in their blood and it's fascinating. Perhaps the mutagen from their blood shall be a prize."

"And what shall you do?" Another voice asked.

"I shall rule this world, use the mutagen from those foreigners to make myself stronger. And no one can stop me." Then evil laughter rang and Mikey's eyes widen.

"We need to do something," Mikey whispers.

"You're right Mikey..."

"Why do I smell fox and turtle?"

Mikey and Alopex both freeze in dread their hearts pounding wildly.

"I smell something..."

"We need to move," Alopex whispered. "See that open door? We need to make a dash for it."

"Okay."

"Ooh... look who's here..."

Mikey and Alopex both looked up seeing the demon black creature Vlad standing above them.

"NOW MIKEY!" Alopex screamed and they dived out the door.

"Aren't you going after those mutants?" The spider asked.

"Nah," Vlad smirked. "They'll be dead by tomorrow anyway with my plan."

"Yes then sire."

* * *

"Mikey! You have to tell your family!" Alopex screamed as they ran and leaped.

Having powers boosted their strengths. They could run faster, leap farther and higher and soar mid air for a few seconds.

Mikey followed Alopex to her house.

"Tell you family about Vlad's plans and we need to do something."

"On it!" Mikey waved and ran towards his home.

Mikey stopped at his door panting heavily and put a glowing hand to his plastron over his heart to calm his heart down.

He opened the door to find the first room with mats and weapons totally empty. He walked to the kitchen to find it empty also. There were only two other rooms left, Sensei's room and the room he shared with his bros. It was starting to get really cramped here.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Mikey called exiting the tiny kitchen.

"Michelangelo," Splinter came out of his room.

"Uhh... hi Sensei," Mikey rubbed his neck. "Where are my bros?"

"They've been looking for you Michelangelo," Sensei sure wasn't happy.

Mikey gulped as Sensei gave him a stern look.

"And where have you been Michelangelo?"

"Uh..." The youngest was interrupted by the round front door to slam open.

"Sensei!" Raph says.

"We couldn't find..." Leo froze, as did Raph and Donnie as they saw Mikey standing there.

"Where have you been?" Raph growls coming dangerously close to Mikey.

"You've been gone for awhile Mikey," Leo folded his arms.

"I'm fine, I wasn't exactly alone," Mikey stepped away from Raph. "I just went with Alopex to the festival and snuck into the new king Vlad's palace."

"WHAT!?" Donnie grabs my arms. "You can't just do that!"

"Wait, guys it's not that," Mikey shrugged his arm out of Donnie's grasp. "The new king Vlad is evil."

"Evil?" Raph then laughs. "Great joke Mikey."

It's not a joke!"

"There's no way he's evil," Donnie says. "He told everyone that he was good, and many voted for him."

"This is probably another one of your crazy stories huh?" Leo scoffs.

"No... I'm telling you! He's evil! His own son smashed me in the hallway!"

"What?" Leo looks at me. "Was that why you were glaring daggers at some dude sprawled upon the floor?"

"It looked like you attacked him Mikey," Donnie says.

"I had to! He was the one who trapped me and dared to threaten me!"

"So Sensei, if Mikey is telling the truth... Is he really?" Raph glanced at Sensei.

"You know my sons, I do feel an evil uprising."

"It's true! I'm telling you! I heard Vlad's exact words and pans with my own ears and brain!"

"What brain?" Raph snickers.

"Vlad says that he wants to uh... rule this world and use us, use the mutagen in us," Mikey ignores Raph's retort.

"WHAT!?" Leo looks freaked out.

"I'm scared," Mikey turns to Sensei. "What we do Father?"

"Hmmm," Splinter stroked his rat beard.

"If Vlad wants to take the mutagen from our blood... Surely that'll kill us," Donnie says.

"I say we fight back!" Raph clenches a fist.

"That might not be the best option my son."

"Then, is there another one?"

"We'll have to leave somehow."

"How do we do that?" Leo asks.

"That my son is a good question."

* * *

 **It ends with a question! Ooooh... It's getting more intense isn't now? How was that chapter? Evil is rising guys! Better watch yourselves! Anway... Thanks for reading! :) Reviews and comments always welcome! :) I already have the next chapter planned out! So it will come pretty quick! YAY! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

**Excited for this chapter? I bet you are! Enjoy and read! By the way... Happy 4th of July Everybody!**

* * *

 **Next Day:**

Sensei told us to be very aware at Power School, he told each of us to come straight home if something happened.

In Healia Classroom; Anpu taught Mikey a very hard lesson.

"Here's a book of healing spells and other spells," Anpu handed Mikey a big book.

"Thanks," Mikey held the book to his heart and then tucked it away in his belt.

"The rest of you come get your books," Anpu called the other creatures up.

Suddenly, a speaker came on...

 **"Good morning my fellow citizens. This is your new king Vlad."**

There were cheers that could heard.

 **"Today, I have sent generals to search out mutants."**

Mikey felt everyone eye him and Mittens put a paw on his shoulder.

 **"Anybody in the presence of a mutant shall be excommunicated."**

Everybody started screaming and suddenly the door opened revealing a black dog alien in a green suit.

"General! General!" Everyone screamed.

Mikey gasped as the general dived at him. Anpu protected him and shoved the general to the wall.

"GO! Get out of here Michelangelo!"

Mikey gave Anpu one last look and tried to smile in Mitten's direction. He leapt out the into the hallway and saw bodies of creatures everywhere. Black dogs in green suits were shocking people and hurting them. All of their eyes were glowing red. Mikey saw Leo, Donnie and Raph running down the hall.

"GO Mikey!" Leo yelled. "We all have to get out of here!"

They all burst out of the building and saw black dog generals everywhere.

Leo closed his eyes and he opened them to have them glowing blue. He waved his hand in a circular motion and blue round force shields appeared on him and his brothers.

"What's this?" Mikey pressed his hand to the clear blue force shield. "I'm in a ball.."

"It's just protection, come on we have to get to Master Splinter!"

They ran forward even when the dog generals charged on them. Even with their powers they bounced off the protection shields and were sent flying.

"Does Vlad have an army?" Raph asked as they kept running.

"By the amount of all the generals back there, I'd say he definitely has an army," Donnie replied.

"Oh... This is bad," Leo replied as they neared their home and suddenly saw flying creatures behind them. "Hurry!"

They banged into the home and shut the door.

"My sons?" Splinter looked panicked. "Is it true?"

"Hai Sensei," Raph nodded.

"Are we going to leave all our stuff here?" Donnie flinches as there's a bang on the door.

"No, take your weapons my sons and gather your belongings that you want to keep into this bag," Splinter held out the bag.

The four turtles grabbed their weapons and put them into their belts or hilts to hold them.

Mikey stuffed his teddy bear in the bag and the rest was food that Splinter gathered... It was algae and worms tucked into the bag.

"Ready my sons?"

"Sensei, let me put a protection shield on you," Leo used his power and the shield appeared around Splinter.

"Where are we gonna go Sensei?" Mikey looked up to his father with a fearful baby blue eyes.

"I don't know, but have to find a way."

Suddenly, the door was burst open and a monster was standing in the doorway. With the flick of his claw they were all teleported to a palace.

Mikey froze seeing Vlad holding Alopex.

"Now you be a good fox and don't struggle. This won't take too long to do."

"NO!" Alopex screamed.

Vlad then turned and noticed the other mutants.

"Welcome rat and turtles..."

Splinter turned to the door and Vlad's eyes glowed dark red. The door slams shut and it starts to get darker and hazy.

"You will not escape," Vlad hissed.

Some spider guy came from another room and smirked evilly.

"Do you want to see what happened to your family?" Vlad shoves Alopex forward.

The spider guy stretches his leg and drags two bundles of white fluffy fur tinted in blood.

"NO!" Alopex screamed.

"And we're going to use you, the rat and turtles."

"No!" Leo yells and Vlad glares at him. "You let us go."

"I think not," Vlad steps forward.

"You can't get us!" Raph growls. "We have protection shields!"

"That's nothing," Vlad slashed out his claw and the protection shield shattered.

"What?" Donnie is totally freaked out.

"Your powers are nothing compared to mine."

"Sensei! What do we do!?" Mikey's eyes widen in terror as the Spider leaves the room and comes back holding a large needle while also dragging an unconscious arctic fox.

"My brother!" Alopex cried out. "Let him go!"

"He'll be dead just like your parents," the Spider laughs.

"No," Alopex sinks to her knees and cries.

"You let him go!" Mikey roars and super punched the Spider and he crashed into the super hard wall.

"There's a portal over there!" Donnie cries out.

"Oh no you don't," Vlad lifted his hand and everyone crashed into the wall.

"Alopex!" Mikey got up and ran to her.

"Mikey... This is goodbye isn't it?" The Spider was advancing towards them holding out the needle and it expanded.

"No," Mikey pulled Alopex up and squeezed her shoulder. "Take your brother and go through that portal!"

"What? Are you going through too?"

"Maybe..." Mikey shoved Alopex towards her passed out brother as Vlad soars into the air. "GO!"

Alopex grabbed her brother and gave once last glance to Mikey.

"Goodbye Mikey." Then she dodged Vlad and jumped through the portal.

"NO!" Vlad turns and growls. Spikes appear in the middle of the room. "None of you are going towards that portal!"

"Sensei!" Donnie screams as the Spider tries to attack him.

"We need to escape my sons!"

"Ready?" Leo crouched down. "On three we leap over those spikes! 1... 2...3!"

They all jumped through the air and landed by the portal.

"NO!" Vlad roars. His arm stretches and grabs Mikey.

Mikey was screaming and trying to struggle.

"Donnie! We need to leap through!" Leo screams and turned trying to get the claw off Mikey's foot.

"Hold on!' Donnie presses a button on the portal. "Let me see if I can locate a certain place to go."

"Earth?" Raph whispered as Donnie was done typing the location.

"I think so... I don't know exactly where this portal will take us anyway. It probably won't even work on the location I set up anyway."

"Let my son go!" Splinter roars, his hand glows and cuts Vlad's arm off from Mikey's foot.

"NOW!" Leo screams.

Raph dives through the portal and so does Leo. Donnie then leaps through.

Mikey was about to leap through when suddenly Vlad was behind him and injected a needle in his arm.

"MICHELANGELO!" Splinter tries to punch Vlad.

"You're mine," Vlad laughs as Mikey screams as he felt the needle trying to suck something.

"NO! NO!" Mikey roars loudly. It was loud like a dragon roar and the face replica of a dragon came out from his mouth. It was more of an illusion.

Vlad gasped as the dragon bit him and still didn't let go. Vlad then dropped Mikey.

"GO! Michelangelo!" Splinter pulled the needle out.

"Are you coming Sensei?"

"Just GO!"

Mikey eeped and dived through the portal.

The dragon replica faded into the air and Vlad glared at Splinter.

"You shall never try to hurt my sons!" Splinter glared back and put his paw on the portal. "Self destruct in three seconds!" With that Splinter went through the portal.

"NO!" Vlad dives towards the portal only to have it explode and the room exploded along with it.

* * *

The turtles and Splinter gasped as they were transported from a tunnel to a light onto something soft.

"Where are we?" Raph glances around.

"There's a blue sky," Donnie glances up. "White clouds... There's a sun and moon.."

"The grass is green," Leo glanced down to his feet.

"The air is oxygen and nitrogen," Donnie breathes in. "Oh boy... It feels so good and fresh."

"Ooh! The grass is soft!" Mikey rubs the grass.

"Woah!' Raph points ahead. "Look at those buildings!"

"We've never seen buildings so tall," Donnie says fascinated and his jaw drops. "They look different too and there are actual streets and weird things."

"There's a tree!" Mikey grins and hugs the tree.

"Sensei?" Leo notices Splinter with a huge grin on his face and he seemed to be... crying?

"Are you okay?" Raph turns around to face Splinter and so do Donnie and Mikey.

"My sons..." Splinter laughs. "We're on Earth."

* * *

 **Yay! The turtles are finally on Earth! Yay! How was that chapter? Interesting was it? Please leave comments and feedbacks! P.s. by the way... I will be going on a vacation or so... It'll be from July 6 to July 10. It's a camp trip so.. Yeah, I won't be able to update this story for awhile! So... Just be patient and wait for awhile. And also just have fun out there!**


	10. Chapter 10: Earth and the Lair

**I am so sorry that I took forever to update this! I was just busy with life stuff... Family stuff... and of course finishing one of my other stories... But, I am back now! Enjoy this chapter people!**

* * *

"This is Earth?" Raph's eyes widen in amazement.

"Woah," Don's mouth was open.

"We must find a place to stay my sons," Master Splinter looks around. "Follow me."

Splinter goes up to some ground made of gravel, it was a street and he lifted off a round lid to the ground.

"What's that?" Donnie admired the lid tracing the patterns and carvings.

"It's a manhole cover, we're going down to the sewers my sons."

"Sewers? Something under the ground below cities?"

"That's right... we're going underneath Manhattan New York City."

"Cool," Mikey beamed as they followed their dad down through the hold, down some ladder.

"Ugh, it smells," Raph wrinkled his beak in disgust.

"Not as bad as plant Zeenat smells," Donnie says.

"Woah... that's weird water... It's not pink," Mikey looked down at the brownish water.

"Do not drink that," Master Splinter heard Mikey though he was walking on. "It's not good... The good water here is clear."

"Clear?" Donnie says confused as they walked down tunnels following Sensei. "Is that a color?"

"It can be... but you can see through it. Water here can also be blue or green."

"Woah..."

* * *

The family stopped at some tracks...

"An abandoned subway station.."

"A train station?" Leo looked around curiously. There were railroad tracks, an old train station with turnstiles.

"We'll stay here my sons," Master Splinter beamed walking over the train tracks and through the turnstiles.

"This be our new home?" Mikey's baby blue eyes sparkled.

"Yes, and there's also a tall building right above us that we can use. The top level isn't being used and in fact no body has ever been up there. No one knows that the level even exists."

"Really?" Donnie looked at Master Splinter.

"It's true my sons."

"So... this is our home?" Raph grunts. "Doesn't look like one."

"We'll make it into our new home Raphael."

"We should give it a name!" Mikey popped up with an idea. "I've got it! How about the... Lair?"

"That my son," Splinter smiled at his youngest. "Is a great name for our home."

"Sensei?"

"Hmm?" The rat turned to Leonardo.

"Can we go up to that level of the building above us?"

"Yes my son, follow me... There's a secret passage up there."

"How do you know that?" The tallest turtle asked.

'"I've heard about it, everybody said it was a myth but, I went up there."

"Cool!" Mikey jumped up excited. "Where's the secret passage?"

"Here," Splinter turned around to touch the wall and a passage appeared. It was dusty, dark and dirty inside. "We'll have to insert a light here."

"Let's use my fire," Raph held out his hand and fire burned lighting up the place.

"What's that?" Leo pointed to a set of a two sided door.

"That is an elevator."

"Wait? So, we can go in there instead of the stairs?" The smart turtle asked.

"Yes, Donatello this will take us to that very top floor."

"Yay!" Mikey dived into the elevator wanting to be first.

The rest followed in and Splinter pressed a button. The doors closed and elevator went up.

"Feels like we're floating!" Mikey flapped his arms.

"We ain't floating Mikey," Raph rolled his eyes.

The elevator stopped and the door opened.

It was a big level... lots of wide space and there were five rooms.

"We can use this for your power training sessions," Splinter suggested.

"Do we pick a room?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, there's one for each of you and maybe we'll put a couch in the main room."

"I got this room!" Mikey burst in the last room in the hallway.

Though the wide room was big and dirty Mikey smiled and he set his spell book on some rusty table.

"I'll practice spells and healing here." As he exited the room he noticed his bros taking up the other rooms. "What are you doing Sensei?" He noticed his father tracing in the dust in the big middle room. The walls on the sides were glass... So you could see outside.

"It's a business building.." Donnie muttered by Mikey's side.

"I'm making arrangements where to put a couch in this room," Master Splinter answered Mikey.

"We don't have any stuff really," Leo exited his room entering the bigger main room.

"Alright," Raph huff leaving his selected empty room. "What about the Lair down below?"

"Shall we go down and make arrangements my sons?"

"Hai Sensei," the four all replied.

* * *

Once down again... Master Splinter was setting up what rooms there'd be. A kitchen, dojo, living area or main room and of course bedrooms.

"This will be so much better than our old home," Donnie observed the place.

"Yeah, and there's a lot more space... No more being in a small cramped home," Leo says.

"Shall we decide on the bedrooms now my sons?" Master Splinter exits the room that we shall call the dojo.

"I call this room!" Mikey bolted down the gray hall into a room.

"Finally!" Raph grinned. "We'll have rooms to ourselves and I don't have to worry about Mikey kicking me outta bed!"

Once the turtles al selected their rooms Master Splinter turned to the extra room that you could enter through the living area.

"Ooh! I want a lab!" Donnie popped up before anyone suggested any more ideas.

"Then, it's all yours my son."

"Yes!" Donnie practically banged into that large wide empty room. "And we'll have a garage here too!" Donnie's excited voice could be heard clearly from the living area.

"Aww great!" Raph face palmed. "Now that brainiac has a lab?"

"Well, what else were we going to use it for Raph?" Leo shrugged..

"I see ya point Fearless."

"I'm going to buy furniture for our home my sons," Splinter pulled the robe over him and here was a hood hiding his face.

"Why are you going like that?" Raph quirks an eye ridge.

"Because... here it isn't normal to be like this... We can't have humans see us... They won't understand you."

"Really?" Mikey clutched his teddy to his plastron.

"And how do you know?" Leo questioned.

"I once was human... So I'd understand."

"Okay then."

"Be good while I'm gone my sons..." Master Splinter starts walking off. "And don't leave the Lair!"

"HAI SENSEI!"

* * *

 **Sorry if that was short... But, how was that? I love cute Mikey! He was so cute being excited and all!**

 **The turtles finally find their Lair! And there's also another part to it! The top level of the business building above them! That's where they'll practice their powers and stuff!**

 **I really love reviews and comments!**

 **You each are great dudes and dudettes! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Curses, Sicknesses and Hope

**Whew... it's been awhile hasn't it? Well... enjoy this new chapter...**

 **Here's just a note... and a hint for something to come later on in this story... Read if you want...**

 **This is my reply to Clare... who gave me an idea... I have to say... that your idea is great! I've actually been planning on that and it's a great idea!( It's about Karai having powers...) Well... just to say April will still have powers like she does in Tmnt 2012 and Karai will have powers also.. But, obviously their powers aren't as strong as the turtles are... and as for Karai's power. She has the power of Combat Perception which means that she can sense and understand how people fight in battle. She can basically sense attacks. However, her powers do have limits to some magically beings and they won't work as well when they prevent her power from working on them. And of course... Karai doesn't notice her powers at first... just like April did in Tmnt 2012 you know... But, you'll find out more soon or later on in the story about the other characters... including Karai. :) Your idea is wonderful! Great job! Thanks for telling me that!**

 **Now back to this anyway... Enjoy this story...**

 **And just another side note: You might have to read slowly so you'll understand what something is talking about... Or to comprehend something. Yeah, just saying... it might be confusing... But, just let me know if you have any questions about this chapter, I'll be willing to answer them!**

* * *

The lair was set up really nice... There was a TV in the main area... A dojo where everyone trained, a kitchen... It was fantastic, there were also bedrooms of course... and up on the building above us was the place where we the turtles trained our powers. Each room was advanced in its own way to hold certain powers and abilities.

Mikey sighed in the upper part of their home... In his power training room. The room was orange as it was his favorite color and it matched his bandana. There was a mat/bed carved into a spot in the floor... There was a soft chair next to it... A long white table was against the wall. It was filled with medical supplies and some used for healing. There was also a glowing orange heart just floating in the middle of the room. It was supposed to resemble love and healing...

While, the wall next to a window had Japanese healing carvings engraved into it. Sitting down on the mat/bed Mikey was reading his spell book...

The flash of light coming from the small heart shaped window caught the little turtle's attention. Dawn was finally rising... It was a beautiful sight more beautiful than on planet Zeenat. However, Splinter enabled all of us from going to leave the lair or our home... We couldn't go out to see the rest of the city or the world... Yet...

"I wonder if Alopex is okay," Mikey sighed. He was worried about his friend. Turning back to his spell book he turned a page and stared at the words... **'Power Sickness..'**

The baby blue eyes scanned across the page reading the words.

 **'Power sickness is when a magical being overused their powers more than what their physical or mortal body can take in or handle. Or in other words, you use so much power than what is needed. You drain your energy from the body. Power sickness can also affect you if your physical body isn't in good health and you use your powers draining more energy away from your body... '**

 **'What does power sickness do to you? What can it do?'**

Mikey turned the page to read the rest...

 **'Power sickness can have many effects... One of those effects are; You powers get out of control and strange things happen, things get really weird... Sometimes, your powers can make things occur and they're out of your grasp. Since you are too weak to do anything. The powers may even go against the being that holds the powers... The one who's sick. The uncontrolled powers can take up any form... Mostly, they take up the form of some dragon/croc or evil spirit form like a creature... It depends on the one who's sick and has power sickness... The uncontrolled power can take up the form of an evil spirit and leave a path of destruction taking on who they choose...**

 **Power sickness can kill you... However, if the uncontrolled powers take the form of a dark evil spirit creature there's only one thing to do... These spirit forms can be hurt, but they cannot die... Unless, there's a healer of some sort. Only they have the power to kill the sickness and spirit forms if so.**

 **To kill the form... only a being with healing powers can locate the crystal shard of the heart of the evil spirit's form. Rip the shard from the chest and banish the spirit and the form shall disappear... Though, that isn't all you do... Right after that, you must use these ancient healing techniques to heal the chi and spirit of the one who has power sickness, then heal the physical if needed.**

 **Here's the ancient techniques; There are different kinds...**

 **If thy power threatens this mortal, banish thy evil spirit that may take upon the powers. Remove thy powers until the last trace.**

 **Cleanse this soul that may shatter... Thy light may warm the soul. Thy darkness shall abide.**

 **With this drop of blood I take it up... Drink up the blood to clean thy stream from the cursed powers...**

 **Take the shard of the heart... to shatter it upon this body to release it from its turmoil and pain.'**

Mikey's fingers turned to the next page reading on...

 **'Here are the early symptoms of power sickness; The being who is sick may be lousy, may not have a clear sense of direction when using their powers, they may shake and cough up blood... but, the blood will have a tint of whatever color their eyes glow when they activate their powers... or whatever happens when they use their powers. The other symptom is that glowing streaks of lines shall appear on the skin, flesh or body. They will glow the color of their power...**

 **The thing is when someone has power sickness the sickness sometimes doesn't leave the body and the healer will have to pull the sickness out with a healing chant otherwise the being will die. When, the sickness is pulled out... if it's really severe it'll take up the form of a dark evil spirit if the powers are unbalanced.'**

"Woah dude," Mikey muttered. "That goes a whole level beyond my healing abilities right now. At least I can learn these healing techniques and chants and this book to help me with this... power sickness if it ever happens... which I hope it doesn't."

Mikey turned on to the next page and his eyes widen in shock... "Aw snap! Other evil magical beings can enter your body!?"

The youngest turtle's mouth was open and he read the words aloud.

"An evil magical being can enter a mortal body... Just like a host... The victim is effected, they get sick and it can kill them. There are many effects... These are the noticed symptoms... You may get a dark feeling upon you... You may lose your control of your body... The magically being may control the body... If you notice that someone isn't being themselves and their eyes actions may go against you... and watch the eyes... the eyes are like the window to your soul... When a magical being is inside someone controlling them... the eyes may glow a slight tint of red... And the sick person may act evil in a way... If the sickness isn't treated it can kill them from inside out... Usually the magical being is not in a form of a dark spirit as in power sickness..."

The orange banded turtle slumped against the mat.

"Aww dude... these sicknesses are like curses... Looks like I will have to treat curses not only sicknesses..."

The turtle read the healing spells trying to memorize them and to get them down...

* * *

"I have to tell my bros about this..." Mikey picks up his book leaving the room and entering Raph's room next to his.

"Mikey... What are you doing here?" Raph growled. "Can't you see that I'm training my powers here?" Raph glared at the little brother his hand still outstretched.

"Woah..." Mikey stared at the hand... It was shaped like... sort of like a tiger somehow... like a tiger's claw. "How'd you do that dude?"

"It's just my spirit chi," Raph pulls his hand back and it turns back to normal.

"Oh," Mikey nodded. "I see now... Your spirit chi is a red tiger... Leo is a blue dragon... Donnie is a glowing purple spirit eagle... and I'm a golden orange fox...Wow... it's gonna be so cool when we master to change into our spirit chi's."

"What are you doing here?" Raph scowls. "You can't just interrupt my training like this."

"I uh... I found something important that you guys should all know about..."

"Oh really? Some healing stuff? Pffh... I ain't the healer here Mikey... Now what don't you just leave me alone here to train..." Raph turns around facing away from his brother.

"No, dude, it's really important!" Mikey grasped Raph's shoulder.

"Get your hand off me Mikey..."

"I've found some sicknesses that are like curses... one has to deal with overusing your powers..."

"What?" Raph turns his head to his smallest brother.

"Yeah... it's really dangerous and bad Raph... I need to tell Leo, Donnie and Sensei and you about this... It can kill you... and it also involves other magical beings... even spirits and chi's."

"Alright, we'll tell the others..." Raph walks out of his room with Mikey following behind him.

* * *

Five minutes later... Mikey explained the curses and sickness that he read today to his brothers and Sensei... They all sat in the main room on the top level. All of them seated on the couch except for Mikey was standing in front of them... holding out his spell book.

"This... actually exists?" Leo's eyes widen. "We can get sick from our powers?"

"Yeah," Mikey nodded. "But, it's not really common..."

"And magical beings can enter our bodies?" Donnie obviously shivers. "That sounds really horrifying."

"It is dude...I just read this and thought to tell you guys about this... You know... So you know about this..."

"I'm glad you did my son," Master Splinter beamed. "We definitely need to know about this."

"Yeah..." The youngest closed his spell book. "Uh... Sensei I have a question..."

"Yes Michelangelo?"

"When can we go out to see the world here? It's so awesome!"

Splinter frowned. "I do not want each of you to go out in this world yet."

"Aww!" The turtles all whined. "Come on Sensei!"

"Please Sensei!" Mikey used his sad puppy dog eyes. "Pleeease?"

The rat father sighed... "I'll will consider it... But, I think it's best to assume that you may go out when you're ready... Maybe when you all turn fifteen."

"Sweet!" Mikey cheered in joy. "We'll be fifteen in two weeks dudes!"

"Yeah... Happy Mutation Day," Raph rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to meditate on the matter of what Michelangelo has just told us... I want to get the reality of this into my mind and soul..."

"Okay Sensei..."

"Keep training your powers my sons," Splinter enters the elevator down to the lair. "And don't forget that tomorrow morning we shall also train in Ninjistu."

"Hai Sensei!"

The elevator doors closed... and Mikey turned to his bros.

"You know what would be so cool dudes?"

"What?" Leo asks as the three get off from the cough.

"What if when we visit the rest of this world... out there... What if we are super heroes!?" Mikey practically leaped on Raph before the hothead could enter his training room.

"We can't be super heroes Mikey!" Raph shoved his brother off him.

"Of course we can! Think about it! We can save people... rescue people... We'll be the perfect superheroes cause we have powers!"

"Yeah, but I ain't wearing any costumes..." Donnie mutters as he enters his room.

"That's a great idea D!" Mikey's eyes beam with excitement.

"Oh no, do not tell me..." Raph rolls his eyes. "There's no way that I am being in a superhero costume." Raph shuts his door before Mikey could enter... and of course... he locked the door so Mikey couldn't enter again.

"If we are superheroes..." Leo says standing in his training room doorway.

The youngest turned to face his oldest brother...

"I think that we should just be ourselves... We don't need costumes... We can just be us... Just us... We can do what we think is right... As long as we're doing the right thing."

Mikey's eyes were huge as saucers and he clasped his hands together in awe.

"We can be superheroes!?" The baby blue eyed turtle grabbed his I-pod from his phone that Alopex gave him. Donnie told him what that technology device thingy was. Mikey played the superhero song and bounced over to his room singing along with the lyrics.

"We can change the whole world... Gonna take it over... Gonna start it over... Don't you know what we could be? A new beginning... Fight until we're winning... Tell me that you're in it... Don't you wanna be... A superhero... Superhero... Superhero... Don't you wanna be..." Mikey closed his door... and his singing could be heard echoing through his training room.

Leo chuckled and entered his room... A blue room with a blue crescent moon on the wall... The single window was shaped like a round blue circle. He sat down on a mat meditating and calming his powers... The scent of blue irises from the blue burning flames from the candles surrounding him.

In Raph's training room was Raph was trying to control his spirit chi... His spirit chi resembled a red tiger... His training room was red... almost like blood color... There was a floating magical punching bag hovering in the air... The room was really freaky styled... There were spikes placed along the walls... and the one single small window was in the shape of a claw... and to be more specific... more like a tiger's claw...

While in Donnie's room... it glowed a bright purple... and the writings of different languages could be read along the walls... but, they could also shift and change... Donnie had a small desk placed next to a small white mat... with a strange machine thing on the desk... It was something to help Donnie train his powers... with psychic and intelligent powers. The room would have beams radiating around inside... along with chants and symbols of words... and sometimes... they were too complicated... that only Donnie understood them... The only window was in the shape of an eagle's eye.

That's how the turtle brothers trained their powers... each in their own specific rooms...

* * *

 **Aww! I just love how Mikey acts... Like his childish and innocent self... wanting to be a superhero... Isn't that cute?**

 **So, how was that? Was this chapter good? Please state your comments and thoughts on this... I'd really love it... You each are amazing people!**

 **And if you are confused about something... you are most welcome and free to ask me anytime! I'd love to answer questions if anyone has any...**

 **For now, have fun out there... :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Rise of the Turtle Mages

**Hiayah! I am back again! Here's this wonderful chapter!**

 **ENJOY! The turtles finally go out in New York City and they meet somebody... read on to find out!**

* * *

2 weeks later...

"Happy Mutation Day!" Mikey set out a green cake.

"Now you can cook cake?" Raph was shocked. "What is in this?" He points to the green cake.

"Oh, you know... the usual... what we eat..." Mikey rubbed his neck nervously.

"Ugh, doesn't Earth have food other than algae and worms similar to planet Zeenat?" The hothead groaned.

"Yes my son," Master Splinter looked at Raphael.

"Really?" Donnie's eyes widen, he put his elbow pads against the table counter. "How come we aren't eating any of that food yet?"

"Because, I don't think that you're ready my sons."

"What!? We're not even ready for food!? You've gotta be kidding Sensei!" Raph exclaimed.

"I am serious my sons," the rat's eyes glowed into a silver color. The turtles all flinched and closed their mouths.

"Um Sensei," Mikey looked up at his father right next to him. "You did mention something about a... Shredder... and aliens called the Kraang when we were younger."

"Indeed Michelangelo."

"Don't you think we're ready?"

"No my son."

"You can't keep us down here forever," Raph scowled angrily.

"Come on," Donnie urged. "Why must you hide us from this world?"

"It is dangerous my sons... and different."

"We know that you're just trying to protect us Sensei," Leo pouted in a sad face. "But, we've got powers, and you said that not everything here has powers... Would this world be less dangerous than planet Zeenat?"

"He's got a point Father," Donnie put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Hmmm," Splinter stroked his rat beard. "It seems that you are right Leonardo."

The four brothers all grinned exchanging excitedly glances.

"But, this world is mysterious... it could still be dangerous... so no."

"Aw come on!" Raph pressed his face against the table.

"This is like... we don't get to experience anything... you make our lives so boring.. and useless, what are we for anyway?" Donnie sighed.

Splinter sighed taking a deep breath. "Alright, I'll let you go out."

"Yes!" Mikey was bouncing up in excitement. He bounded over to Raph seated on a stool. "We can finally be superheroes!"

"Get ya face off me," Raph scowled trying to shove Mikey's face away from smothering his.

"However my sons," the rat mutant got his sons attention. "You'll have to follow what I say and when you four go out alone together."

"Hai Sensei!"

"You must be careful out there, don't cross the streets when there are cars."

"Cars? Like vehicles?" Donnie questioned.

"Correct Donatello... And you all must be in the shadows... don't let anything see you... You cannot be seen understand?"

"Hai Sensei," four voices mumbled together.

"And you must keep your powers a secret as much as possible, if someone finds out about your powers they may want to steal your powers straight from your bodies."

"They can do that?" Mikey pulled his arms and hands closely to his plastron.

"It could be possible," Donnie raised a finger. "Just saying..."

"Or they may want you... may kill you, may hunt you, may hurt you, may kidnap you, may torture you, may test you, may use you, may blind you, may dissect you, may..."

"Dissect? What's that?" Mikey was puzzled. The three brothers gasped sharply.

"You mean you don't know?" Raph gave Mikey a look.

"No... should I know?" Leo face palmed and sighed.

"Well, Mikey," Donnie spoke. "Dissect means to cut someone open to expose flesh, bones and organs..."

"Ewwww!" Mikey blanched. "Why would they do that?"

"For science and testing," Donnie replied. "Or to just torture them by taking the organs or looking at them."

"Gross dude!" Mikey wrapped an arm around his middle. "I don't want somebody to take my organs or look at them."

"We all don't want that Mikey," Leo says and turns his head back to Sensei.

"You cannot let anything distract you my sons, you must be cautious at all times."

"Hai Sensei."

"So, we ready or not?" Raph grinned.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Donnie smiled, the three literally leaping from the stools that they sat upon with Mikey following behind.

"Be safe my sons!" Splinter called. "And have fun!"

* * *

The four climbed up from a manhole cover before entering the world above.

"Woah! Look at all these tall buildings!" Donnie stared up in awe.

"Things glow?" Mikey pressed his face against a clear glass store. "Awesome!"

"Why don't we go on top of these roofs so we can have a better view?" Leo suggested.

"Aw yeah!" Mikey cheered as they climbed up a fire escape unto a roof. "Woah... the sky and stars look different," the youngest pointed up to the dark sky.

"Fascinating," Donnie studied the twinkling lights.

"They're like diamonds that twinkle in the sky," Leo's grin widen in amazement.

"I've found something," Raph held out a box.

"What is that?" Leo turned his head.

"It's pizz...a," Mikey read the words on the box as Raph set it down on some other box.

"It could be dangerous..." Leo eyed the box. Raph rolled his eyes wasting no time in opening the box. Inside was something... warm and it had some smell.

"It's... food?" Donnie stared at it.

"I'll try it," Mikey grinned taking a triangular slice and taking a slow small bite. His brothers were watching him carefully.

His eyes widen and he eats the whole slice. "Mmmm!" He reaches down to take another bite his brothers taking a few slices.

"This is so good!" Leo hummed taking a bite.

"Way better than food on planet Zeenat," Donnie grinned. Soon, the whole pizza was gone and the brothers all sighed in contentment.

"We need to eat Earth food here," Raph says.

"Or New York City food you'd say," Donnie raises a finger. "That's the name of this city and there are many other places with different foods."

Raph just nods his head and Leo speaks up.

"I think that we should get going..."

"Look!" Mikey pointed over the edge of a roof.

Donnie and Raph both look over and Donnie's face is priceless... his mouth hanging open his eyes in a dreamy and dazed look.

"Wow, that human girl is so beautiful..."

"And it's the only girl human we've ever seen," Raph retorts.

Donnie blinks out his trance glancing at Raph's smug look.

"Something's happening!" Mikey cried.

Sure enough, the little red head girl is trying to fight off some weird guys in suits.

"Guys, we can't do anything..." Leo said, but the others ignored him.

"We have to help her!" Donnie leaps down. Raph and Mikey both leap down and Leo face palmed.

"Why do I ever bother?"

"Hiyah!" Donnie hit the guy with his bo staff holding the girl and caught her before she could fall. The girl with blue eyes and red-orange hair screamed. Donnie dropped her in surprise seeing her trying to scramble away.

"It's okay..." He held out his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you..."

The girl looked behind her to see a man in a suit advancing towards her before glancing back at the weird giant creature. She took a huge breath before taking the turtle's hand.

"We have to get out of here!" Leo cried out.

The turtles followed Leo's suit away from the strange men firing laser beams at them. They all hid in a street and the girl was breathing heavily in Don's arms.

"You okay?" He set her down on her feet.

"Yeah..." The girl glanced at each turtle. "Thanks for saving me... giant lizards... things."

"We're turtles actually..." Donnie rubbed his neck. "Turtle mutants, humanoid turtles, half turtle half human."

The redhead girl just blinked at Donnie.

"The name's Donatello by the way."

"April," the girl smiled.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks, and you guys all are friends or something?"

"We're brothers actually," Raph huffed.

"Yes, that's Leonardo," Donnie pointed to Leo. "The one with a blue bandana. The red one is Raphael and the orange one is Michelangelo."

"Well, I thank you guys for saving me... mutant turtles..."

"Will you be able to get home safely?" Donnie asked.

"Well, actually you've already brought me home," April pointed to the apartment near them. "I just live on the top floor."

"I can take you up right now," Donnie held his arms out.

"What?"

"Don't freak out okay?" Donnie's eyes glowed purple and April's eyes widen.

Leo groaned and face palmed. "We aren't supposed to use our powers."

Purple light surrounded Donnie and April and they slowly floated up the to top level to fire escape near a window.

"You have... powers?" April stared in awe as they softly landed and the glow faded.

"Uh yeah, you promise to not tell anyone right?"

"It's not like anybody would believe giant turtles exist with powers. It sounds something fictional."

Donnie grinned his tooth gap showing. "Will we see each other again?"

"Maybe," April opened her window.

"Well, here have this..." Donnie handed her a turtle shelled phone. "It's a phone, uh, er, t-phone... that's what my brother Mikey named it anyway, that's Michelangelo and I have one too so we can communicate to each other."

"Okay, that's great, I should probably go and you should too."

"Yeah, uh.. I'll see ya later then sometime."

"Bye Donatello," April slipped in through her apartment window.

"You can also call me Donnie."

"See ya later then Donnie."

"See ya April..." The window closed and Donnie sighed climbing back down.

"What we're you thinking!?" Leo was pissed. "We're not supposed to show ourselves or use our powers."

"It's okay Leo, I gave her a t-phone so she could contact me."

Leo slapped his face dragging his hand down. "We're in so much trouble, Sensei is going to be mad."

"We don't have to tell him, we can just lie about this..." Raph says.

"That'll be a problem..." Leo glanced at his youngest brother.

"What?" Mikey raised an eye ridge. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Mikey's a terrible liar..."

* * *

Later in the Lair...

"WHAT!?" Sensei boomed. "I've told you to not show yourselves! Or use your powers, especially you specifically Donatello!"

"We should've locked Mikey in one of our rooms," Raph whispered to Leo.

"It's okay Sensei," Donnie reasoned. "This girl didn't freak out and I have her number here," he held out his t-phone.

"I'm disappointed in you all..."

"But, Sensei!" Mikey cried. "There were these creepy men in suits trying to kidnap this April girl."

Splinter turned his eyes to Michelangelo. "Strange men in suits?"

"Yes, and they were firing laser beams!"

"No," Splinter blanched.

"Sensei?" Leo leaned forward in his kneeling position. "What's wrong?"

"Those men... with laser beam guns, they sound very much like the Kraang."

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes, it's a possibility Leonardo."

"Then, what are they doing on Earth?" Donnie asked bewildered.

"I have no idea Donatello."

"Then, it's bad news, we should do something about it right?" Leo raised his eyes.

"Yes Leonardo," Splinter replied.

"So, what do we do?" Raph cracked his knuckles. "Go fight them?"

"I've got an idea!" Donnie brightened. "We should all be a..."

"NINJA TEAM!" Mikey burst out. His brothers all looked at him.

"That sounds like a good idea," Donnie smiled.

"Of course it is dude."

"So, if we have team..." Leo tapped his chin thoughtfully. "We should have a leader right?"

"Oooh! Can I be the leader?" Mikey raised his hand excitedly.

"You're the healer Mikey, not the leader..." Leo says.

"Aw," Mikey pouted.

"And the healer is very important," Donnie pointed out. "I should be the leader."

"No, it should be me," Raph pointed to himself.

"I don't think you'd make a good leader with your attitude."

"Attitude huh? I'll give ya attitude!" Raph growled. Raph and Donnie were bickering loudly.

"Teishi! Raphael! Donatello!" Splinter ordered.

The two stopped their bickering and looked at Master Splinter.

"The leader will be... Leonardo."

Leo grinned and Raph scowled. "Why Leo?"

"Leonardo is the right turtle for the job."

"Of course I am..." Leo smirked and Raph groaned heavily.

"I guess that I'll be the brains here, the intelligent one," Donnie pointed to his head.

"And me?" Raph scowled deeply.

"You're the warrior Raph, with strength," Leo says.

"That ain't so bad," the hothead muttered.

"Yes! We're the TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLE MAGES!" Mikey cheered raising a fist into the air.

* * *

 **Yay! There ya go! The turtles finally are a team! This is so great! So, tell me what you think about this chapter... I thought that it was really great!**

 **Reviews and comments always welcome! Please make my day better with your thoughts! It makes me squeal to read them all!**

 **BOOYAKASHA TURTLE MAGES! =)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Good and the Bad Part 1

**To Clare: I wished that I could send you a message by PM... but, you're a guest... So, I cannot do that... So, I'll have to reply here... Oh well... I'm really glad that I inspired you to write a story called Ice Cream Kitty's Day Out. I'd love to help you out! And yes... I'll send you my gmail... Here it is... paigeadams823 (at symbol) (gmail) (.com) ... And you can also send me your gmail too.**

 **For the rest of you... enjoy this story! And if you have any questions you're always welcome to ask in my story, Ask the Turtle Mages! Go ahead!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Mikey sighed in the Lair slouching in the TV pit.

"So, what's the plan Fearless?" Raph punched his bag.

"We go out and find out what the Kraang are up to."

"And we can't use our powers," Donnie exits the lab with April.

Yeah of course Donnie contacted her and she came down here and now Donnie's trying to spend time with her.

"We can only use our powers in dire danger," Leo says. "But, we have to keep it a secret just as Master Splinter says that the most important rule of a ninja is secrecy."

"And for mages too," Mikey added.

"Do you guys need help?" April asked.

"Uh..." Donnie rubbed his neck. "I don't know."

"I'm sorry April you shouldn't come with out to help us we don't want to put you in danger."

"What? There has to be something that I can do to help."

"No, it's just turtles alone April," Leo sighed. "Besides, you don't really know how to fight like we do."

"Wait," Donnie grins taking April's arm. "Maybe Master Splinter can give you some lessons." He pulls April along into the dojo.

"Wow," Raph muttered dropping down next to Mikey. "Now she'll be coming here all the time."

"No kidding..."

"Alright, now back to the mission," Donnie exits the dojo.

"We go out and investigate, let's go team."

* * *

Ten minutes later...

"Ugh!" Raph groaned. "There's nothing! I'm so bored I want to burn something!"

"Wait guys, look!" Donnie pointed ahead.

Strange men in suits were entering a warehouse.

"Let's go check it out ninjas," Leo signaled with his hand.

"You mean ninja mages?" Mikey asked as they snuck through the warehouse window.

"Kraang set up the plan that the Kraang informed Kraang of."

"It's definitely the Kraang," Donnie says. "There are robot bodies with aliens in them."

"More like brains in their chests," Mikey smirked.

"Now Kraang let's bake the plan that the Kraang have in mind for the Kraang."

"It's a matter of threat baking cookies..." Raph scoffed. "If that is what their plan is."

"Eww," Mikey stuck out his tongue. "What would Kraang cookies taste like? Chocolate chips and brains?"

"Shh, focus Mikey," Leo hissed. "We go down there once we know that their plan is."

"Kraang sell these cookies that'll change and mutate humans."

Raph smirked, "I told ya they were baking cookies."

"And they're pink with chocolate chunks," Mikey's eyes widen. "Eww, they really have brains and chocolate chips in them."

"Now ninjas!" Leo ordered jumping down.

"You mean ninja mages Leo?" Mikey kicked one Kraang down. Raph was stabbing some with his sais and Donnie was smashing the cookies on a machine.

"Kraang must eliminate turtle," one droid buzzed and Leo stabbed his sword through the head.

Mikey shrieked as one Kraang brain alien jumped from the robot body onto his face. "Get if off! Get it off of me!" Leo noticed Mikey and pulled the brain off his face. "Thanks man."

Leo nodded and turned. "Destroy that machine Donnie!"

"On it!" Donnie held his staff up and the blade embedded into the machine making a sizzling sound.

Raph grunted as three Kraang were upon him grasping him.

Leo spun his sword cutting into two Kraang droids.

Mikey gasped sharply as something bit his arm. Looking down he was a Kraang brain gnawing on his arm.

"AHHH!" He flapped his arm trying to fling the brain off.

"The cookies and machine are broken Leo!" Donnie yelled.

"Alright, let's go guys," Leo yelled kicking a droid away.

"Leo!" Mikey cried as the brain on his arm bit him harder drawing out blood. "AH!"

"Mikey!" Leo ran forward stabbing his sword into the brain. It let go falling off bleeding a pinkish-red liquid twitching its tentacle arms before going still.

Mikey stared at the brain in shock. "You actually killed it Leo."

"Yeah, it hurt you," Leo grasped Mikey's bleeding arm. "It looks bad we should go."

"Come on Raph!"

Raph was about to follow his bros when the droid he knocked down was rambling.

"Dirty turtle, Kraang will always eliminate you."

Raph felt fire burn within him. "Who are you calling dirty Kraang head?" He was breathing irregularly raising his sai aimed at the robot.

"Raph! We don't have time for this!" Leo yelled irritated.

Raph only ignored him stabbing his sai into the droid's side.

"Raph!"

The hothead gasped as the brain escaped the body scrambling away. He was growling his hand starting to overheat. He threw his hand forward into the mangled machine that the brain thing was hiding behind.

The fire and heat radiating from his hand reacted with the dull metal. Just in seconds, it made the busted machined explode causing fire to burn throughout the warehouse. At the time of the explosion Raph felt himself go flying hitting something hard.

"Raph!" Leo was dragging his body out from the warehouse erupting up in flames. "Why didn't you just listen?"

The red banded turtle found himself in the Lair with Leo lecturing him.

"We didn't need the whole place to explode! That wasn't part of the plan Raph!"

"So?" Raph grumbled. "I didn't like that one Kraang it called me dirty!"

Leo sighed pinching between the bridge of his nose and his eyes. "That's your problem Raph. You can't keep your anger in chek. You had to get angry and put us in danger!"

"Fire can't stop us," Raph replied gruffly.

"Oh yeah? Did you forget just because we have powers doesn't always make us invincible. We're regular mortals too Raph... human and turtle."

"You saying that I jeopardized our mission because of my temper?"

"That's right Raph, you need to control your anger... You put us in danger with your anger problems."

"I don't have anger problems."

Leo folded his arms seriously.

"Fine!" Raph growled. "So, this is all my fault? Blame it on me! I don't have anger problems!" He yelled kicking down his dummy and burning it on fire. "That's it, I'm outta here..." Raph leaped over the turnstiles into the subway tracks. "Gonna cool off man..."

Leo sighed creating a bubble around the burning dummy so nothing else would catch on fire.

"So?" Donnie exited the lab along with Mikey in tow. "Let me guess... Raph went off toe cool off some steam?"

"Yupp," Leo glanced at Mikey as the two came up to him.

"And you're letting him go?" Mikey asked.

"He need to, he needs to calm down and realize something about his anger."

"Would it be worse if he turned into his tiger chi?"

"Maybe," Donnie says.

"How's your arm?" Leo asked noticing the bandage.

"Good," Mikey lifted his arm. "I've never had to treat something of a bite from some freaky alien, so I had Don to help me."

"Yeah, I had to take a blood sample and analyze it. The bite mark is infected because the alien bit down so hard it drew out blood and it mixed along with the alien's germs and saliva."

"Yeah, germs mixing with your blood is bad. It flows through your blood stream," Mikey emphasized.

"But, thanks to my great intellect mind," Donnie pointed to his head. "I was able to find an antibody for the infection."

"That's great," Leo smiled slinging an arm around Mikey.

"Yeah, what a relief," Mikey sighed. "Some infections can actually kill ya bro."

Meanwhile... out in the city.

Raph growled kicking a trash can.

"I'm the guy with the bad attitude?" He raised his hands angrily in the air.

Though, he didn't notice that someone was actually watching him...

"Hmm?" A voice spoke from a fire escape watching the weird creature. "What the heck man? What is that?"

The figure turned his head noticing some gang members stealing from a shop.

"The Purple Dragons..." He leaped down taking the members down and beating them up roughly.

Raph turned hearing some fighting noise...

He looked down the street to see some dude wearing a white mask with a dark hood. He looked like a vigilante... but, not so much with the hockey stick and stuff... except for the giant dark glove that we wore. The guy was totally beating up the gang members like crazy... like a mad man...

"That guy's out of control," Raph mused watching the mysterious guy kick the gang boys butts. "I wonder who he is..."

* * *

 **Tada! How was that chapter? I though that it was great! Please leave me with your thoughts and comments!**

 **A little know fact here... You know who that dude is don't ya? And you'll see him in the next chapter! Yay!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Good and the Bad Part 2

**Here we go! Get ready to meet someone new! Someone! You'll see soon enough! (P.s... I've been thinking of doing an O.C... I will tell about it in my answer of Ask the Turtle Mages)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well..." Raph cracked his neck. "It looks like I wanna a little fun here." He leaped down as this guy had all the punks beaten up.

Raph kicked him diving behind a trashcan.

"Who's there?" The guy turned around demanding. "Show yourself!"

Raph stood walking towards the guy.

The masked guy stared at him. "What are you? Some kind of turtle mutant?" He raised his head back laughing loudly.

Raph growled feeling a fire raging inside him.

The gang guys were running off catching this guy's attention.

"Hey you filthy scum I'm not done with you!"

"Let me handle this," Raph smirked.

The man shoved Raph. "Out of my way!"

"You know, anger is a dangerous ally." Raph shoved him back. "Why don't ya cool off for awhile?"

The guy's hand tightened around the hockey stick. "That's it lizard I'm done with you." He pulled out his bat and hockey stick.

Raph just glared as the guy attacked him, he shoved his sai upwards catching the hockey stick between the two tongs of his said.

"I told ya, back off!"

Raph kicked him sending the human guy to crash into the open trash can. He scowled twirling his sais putting them away in his belt.

Raph's eyes widen in shock as the guy stood up abruptly breathing heavily and angrily with a dangerous look on his face.

"You'll pay for that!" He roared and Raph ducked a swipe of his bat that smashed into the wall behind him. He was punching this guy and flipping over until they ended up in the street.

Raph grunted as he was kicked and send flying across the road his sais falling down besides him. His eyes widen as the hockey stick above him was coming down.

Grabbing onto the hockey stick he grabbed onto the guy shoving him onto the car next to him.

The guy groaned trying to get up but, Raph shoved his foot onto the guy raising his sai in the air not to mention his hand was burning on fire the flames surround the sai...

Raph threw his sai down towards the guy's face and he screamed in terror. The red banded turtle's hand halted the sai just inches away from this guy's face.

Raph heaved heavily pulling his hand back the flame going completely out and putting his sai in his belt in the back.

"What am I doin'?" He turned his head his eyes averting. "Maybe I really do have anger issues..."

A punch to the face sent him backwards and he rubbed his face scowling.

"It's not over yet freak!" The guy howled somehow rolling onto the roller blades on the soles his shoes.

Raph growled throwing an insult back seeing the guy sliding down the street and disappearing. He sighed turning around punching a smaller trashcan and burning it on fire.

He sighed heavily before retreating back down to the Lair...

* * *

 **Next Day:**

He apologized to Leo saying how he did have anger issues...

"So, you're saying it's us that makes you mad?" Leo questioned.

"No," Raph growled. "That's not what I'm talking about."

Mikey was muttering something about giving Raph some time.

Raph growled loudly as Mikey said a number his hands glowed on fire.

"And the winner is Raph!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Woah," Leo stepped back. "I'm just teasing you Raph."

"Whatever," Raph scowled pushing past Leo.

"Wait Raph, where are you going?" Leo asked.

"Going topside to cool off man, what else?" Raph scowled leaving the Lair into the sewers.

* * *

He came back out again on a rooftop just sitting down and breathing heavily trying to calm the burning fire raging inside him, plus his hand that was exploding with fire. After a full fifteen minutes... he felt good enough to return back. Though, he didn't notice that somebody followed him.

"You cooled off yet man?" Leo turned his head from watching the TV show with Mikey and Donnie.

"You bet? I'm always cool man," Raph plopped down next to his brothers. "With you guys watching so much TV your brains are going to rot."

"I'm pretty sure that Mikey's brain is the rotten one."

"HEY!" Mikey scowled. "You say that one more time or I'll..." The youngest directed his angry scowl at Donnie which totally shut him up.

No one dared to say anything with that.

The sound of a small metal clink made Mikey's face change into confusion. The turtles all turned towards the source of the sound.

A masked guy was standing behind the turnstiles.

"Aww man!"

"An intruder!" Donnie yelled. The four all leaped up running towards this strange guy and grabbing him.

"You again?" Raph growled.

"You know this guy Raph?"

"Get your stinkin' paws off me!"

Leo stepped forward taking the mask off with the hood falling back from the guy's face.

The dude raised his head making a growling sound.

"Ah!" Leo and Raph cried staring at the guy's face. His face was black and white...

Wait a minute... Leo looked closer. "It's just face paint. He's just a kid!"

"Let go of me you dirty reptiles!" The guy struggled against all the green hands holding onto him.

April was walking down with Master Splinter. "Remember April, your instincts are sharper than your what your eyes see."

April nodded smiling. Training with Master Splinter was great! She turned her heard hearing the commotion of yelling and grunting.

"Casey?" Her eyes widen.

"You know these guys?"

"You know this guy?"

The voices were all mumbled right at the exact second.

"Don't hurt him, he's my friend," April put a hand to her chest. She turned to this mysterious guy. "Casey what are you doing here?"

"A better question is, how do you know these freaks?"

"These are the... my other friends I told you about."

"So, they aren't bad?" Casey asked.

"No way," April shook her head. "They're good guys. Casey Jones meet Leonardo."

Leo nodded his head.

"Donatello, Michelangelo."

"What's up dude?"

Raph slapped the back of Mikey's head making the orange masked turtle to give him a scowl.

"And the one and only Raphael."

"The turtles are all... Italian?"

"No," Master Splinter comes forward holding some Renaissance book. "I named them after my favorite artists, painters and sculptors of the Renaissance."

Casey's eyes widen giving out a girly shriek before his eyes rolled to the back of his head falling onto the ground.

April had to shake him and slap him in the face.

"This is Master Splinter Casey, he's cool."

"You do not have to fear of me my friend, rest assured I do not bite."

"He's a giant... t-talking rat?"

Raph laughed. "And he's afraid of rats."

"Oh yeah?" Mikey smirked. He held his finger up a cockroach sitting on his finger.

Raph screamed diving into his shell.

"Just like you and cockroaches huh Raph?"

Leo shook his head. "I can't believe you're afraid of roaches Raph, there are many even creepier and scarier things on planet Zeenat than this little bug."

"Guys?" Donnie's eyes widen. "I sense that someone is here..."

Everyone turned and were met with strange people in dark ninja suits.

"Ninjas in New York?" Donnie gasped.

"The Foot Clan?" Leo's eyes widen.

"Indeed," Master Splinter says.

"And they found the Lair!?" Donnie's eyes widen further. "You led them straight here Raph!"

"It wasn't my fault. He was following me!" Raph pointed at Casey.

"My fault?" Casey stepped back holding out his hockey stick.

"Wait..." Donnie muttered. "I don't sense any flesh in these guys..."

"What?" Casey has a bewildered look on his face. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Wait? You can't sense any flesh?" Leo looked at Donnie.

"And what's that even supposed to mean?" Raph grunted.

"It means that they aren't exactly living."

"So, they're like... robots?" Mikey asked.

"That's what my psychic senses are telling me."

Casey frowned glancing at April. "What are they talking about?"

April opened her mouth but, Donnie turned his head glaring at Casey making April close her mouth.

"His power force is way too low..."

Casey scowled. "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

Raph smirked. "It is an insult man."

"Guys!" Mikey cried.

The ninjas all dived forward lashing out their weapons.

The turtles leashed out their weapons attacking these ninjas.

"Look!" Donnie pointed. "One of them is getting away! And he's a spy... he's programming this place!'

"I'll get him!" Raph leaped forward running after the robot that started to run off... He didn't notice that Casey followed behind him.

"No, he's mine!" Casey yelled as they entered the train subway tracks.

"What are you doing?" Raph yelled leaping onto a moving train that the ninja leaped on.

"Taking that dude down!" Casey leaped after Raph.

Casey threw some spray can hitting the guy but, no effect what so ever...

Raph was about to unleash his fire when the ninja punched Casey and he was falling backwards towards the end of the moving train.

"Casey!" Raph slammed himself against the train grabbing onto the boy's hand before he could fall off. "I've got ya man!" He pulled the guy up and they noticed the ninja dived off the train at an upcoming tunnel.

"Let's go get him!" Casey yelled leaping off with Raph skidding onto his roller blades on the bottom of his shoes. Casey skidded down a railing punching his giant glove at the ninja which it made electricity course around it.

The ninja didn't stop even after being shocked and it only keep running awkwardly.

Raph soared over Casey throwing out his hand towards the ninja.

Casey just watched with shock etched onto his face as he saw fire flaming from this Raphael's or Raph's hand...

He couldn't believe it... _Was that real?_

Raph roared his flames expanding past him and burning the ninja surrounding it. It stopped, trapped around the fire not wanting to touch the flames. Raph just walked right through the fire stabbing his sai into the head making the robot twitch and sizzle and he kept stabbing it until it was crushed beneath his feet.

The fire died down around him leaving only a burnt mark on the cement.

Raph turned to Casey behind him.

"You're unfocused, and rough... but, not bad..." He smirked.

Casey's shocked face turned into a grin. "Thanks man." He stepped forward clasping Raph's hand tightly.

Casey shrieked at the hot feeling of Raph's hand jerking his hand away. He could still feel it even with the glove on.

"Oh, heh oops... looks my hand hasn't cooled off yet..." Raph half grinned and chuckled.

"Man," Casey shook his hand. "What was that anyway? It's like you have fire powers."

"I do have fire powers," Raph grinned. "Me and my family all have powers..."

"Oh, that explains Donatello's insult."

Raph laughed... "He tends to be that way with people with lower power level than ours... he can sense power levels sometimes..."

"Oh man," Casey chuckled. "All of your brothers have powers? Things must be really rough."

"You bet?" Raph grinned. "But, you Casey are one hard core dude..."

"You bet?" Casey grinned.

The two entered back to the Lair to find all the ninjas were taken out.

"What? No more ninjas left for me and Raph?" Casey frowned.

"Did you get rid of that spy ninja?" Donnie asked.

"Yupp," Raph replied. "And Casey helped me."

"Thank you," Master Splinter nodded. "Thanks for helping my family."

"No problem rat dude," Casey turned to Raph. "So, what do you say we go clean off the scums from the street?"

"It's on man!" Raph growled.

The two laughed leaping over the turnstiles talking about rough talk.

Mikey just stared... "Uh... is it just me or does Raph and Casey seem to be best friends now?"

"You know what this means?" Donnie's face turned into panic mode. "There will be two Raphaels!"

"Aww man," Leo groaned sliding a hand down his face.

Mikey scowled, "So, he found a best friend huh?"

"I guess this could be good for Raph," April shrugged.

* * *

 **Yay! Now Casey is finally their friend! Mostly Raph's though...**

 **Tell me your wonderful thoughts of this chapter and what you think about it. Thanks a lot! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Mutation Situation

**Wow, I know that a lot of you have been wondering when the next chapter is... Well, here it is! I took a long while with this chapter! It's actually pretty long.**

 **P.s... this does contain a few scenes from the Tmnt 2012 Mutation Situation Episode... though I did make changes to make it more into my version with the turtles having powers and all...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Whooo-hooo! Unh! Yeah!" Mikey cried flipping his skateboard on the railing.

They just come back from a fight with the Kraang in another warehouse, and it was a success.

"Did you see that?" Raph grinned. "And then I took my sai." He stabbed his sai into the box that he was sitting on. "And just bashed that Kraang droid's skull."

"Sure Raph." Donnie turned his head to the red banded brother. "I just used my scientific knowledge to bring down that Kraang portal machine."

Leo smirked. "And it wasn't even working, and we still destroyed that thing."

"Why couldn't we just use it?" Mikey nabbed his board tucking it beneath his arm pit.

"Why would we want to go through a freakin' portal?" Raph grumbled.

"It wasn't even working Mikey, the Kraang didn't the finish the process..." Donnie rolled his eyes.

"But, what if they did finish it? Could we use it?"

Leo fixed his eyes upon his little brother just below them on the fire escape of the rooftop they were all perching on.

"Why wouldn't want to go through a portal? What if we ended up in some weird dimension?"

"Like the Kraang's... or Planet Zeenat again..." Donnie mumbled.

It grew silent at the last suggestion.

"You know, I wonder what has happened there," Mikey did a back flip landing in front of Raph.

"Probably the whole place got destroyed," Raph glared at the brother in front of him.

"But, Vlad did want us..." Mikey turned to Leo.

"Can we please stop talking about him?" Leo groaned rubbing his head. "I don't want to think about any of that."

It grew silent just the sound of the rushing wind blowing across the breeze.

 _And what about Alopex?_ Mikey glanced up towards the evening sky. _I wonder if I'll see you again..._

"So..." Donnie drawled breaking the silence making the rushing wind seem to stop blowing. "Are we going to stop by April's?"

Of course, there was that silly happy grin on his face as he mentioned April.

"Sure, whatever," Raph huffed.

They all rose to their feet shuffling across the rooftops.

"We are about seven meters away from her apartment."

Raph eyed Donnie blinking. "There's nothing weird with that Donnie."

The four turtles landed silently on the fire escape towards the window of April's apartment.

"Handsome-Shade for April O'Neil."

The red banded turtle groaned slapping his face. "Did you just really say that?"

"Hey," Mikey grinned. "You just used the superhero name that I gave ya dude."

Leo rolled his eyes resting his arm against the fire escape railing.

"You're always talking about superheroes Mikey."

"And playing that dumb superhero song," Raph looked over his shoulder glaring at the freckled turtle.

"Hey! It was my friend who gave that to me!" Mikey retorted. "And now she's gone..."

"I'm sure that she's okay Mikey," Leo patted Mikey's shoulder.

The window opened as Donnie knocked revealing April to open the window.

"Oh guys!" April cried glancing around nervously. "I wasn't expecting you guys to come here..."

"It seems like you've avoiding us lately April, you don't seem to come down to the Lair as often," the leader said.

"It's not my fault Leo," April pressed her back against the window side. "My dad just keep having these nightmares about me, he doesn't want me to go out, heck even to go out down with you guys."

"Wait, you told your dad about us?" Donnie's eyes widen.

"Yeah, don't worry, he doesn't mind. I showed him a picture of you guys from my phone from that recent selfie we took last week."

"Oh, right..." Donnie rubbed his neck.

"April?" A deep voice replied from the darkness of the house.

Donnie stepped away from April as someone approached them.

They all stood there regarding the man's reaction... a red headed man just like April with a beard.

"It's just... ever since you told me about the Kraang, I keep having these nightmares of them abducting you. And I have to do anything to protect you."

"Dad," April sighed. She was partly relieved that her dad believed her about the turtles and wasn't freaking out or anything.

"I can take care of myself, and I'll be with the guys," April motioned her hands towards the turtles. "They're ninjas... and uh... they're really good, they have powers too..." She clenched her teeth waiting for her dad to react to what she had just told him.

April didn't miss how all her turtle friend's eyes were big and Mikey looked like he was in fear or something.

"They have powers?" Her dad asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," April turned her head towards Donnie nodding.

Donnie gulped understanding April's message. He held his hand out making a purple beam appear.

"Woah," the man just blinked. "Is this a dream April?"

"Would this be a dream if you just had a nightmare and now talking to me about your dream?" April questioned.

"You're right," her father grinned. "It's nice to meet you all turtles, I've heard that April goes down to hang out with you guys. I'm Kirby O'Neil April's dad."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Donnie grinned. The other brothers nodded greeting him.

"You promise you won't tell anyone about their powers right Dad?" April glanced at her father.

"Of course I won't it's not like people would believe that."

"What a relief..." Raph let out his breath.

"See?" April smiled. "I'll be fine with the guys... they're ninjas... and they've got powers... They can help me."

Kirby eyed each turtle regarding them.

"Yeah, you can trust us Mr. O'Neil." Mikey grinned pointing to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile... In Japan... Tokyo...

"Hmm?" A voice sneered watching the television news.

 _"It seems as if there have been traces of ninjas in New York..." The reporter announced zooming up close to a ninja star laying on the ground. "This was found in a warehouse that looked like someone trashed the place..."_

"So..." The man turned, his face reflecting off from the glass window his metal helmet glimmering as it reflected the light from the busy city below.

"Hamato Yoshi is still alive... and is training ninjas in New York?"

"So, what do we do Father?" A girl stepped up to the seat where her father stood.

"We'll go to New York immediately and I'll get my revenge on Hamato Yoshi and his ninjas."

"What shall we do?" She asked as the man in the dark black and grey amour stood from his throne seat.

"You, Karai will come with me to New York along with Mark."

"Yes Father," Karai bowed her head turning swiftly away walking down the dark corridor.

She clenched her fist tightly at her side.

 _Hopefully Father won't make me kill anyone... There's no way I am going to do that... It's honor less..._

* * *

The turtles and April had gone back down the Lair. They finally convinced her father that she could go with them.

* * *

A day later...

Donnie disappeared with April and Master Splinter in dojo while Leo, Raph and Mikey were in the main area.

Mikey was watching TV until Raph got angry all the sudden.

"ARGH!" Raph burned his dummy for the fourth time this week.

Leo rolled his eyes moaning. "I am not going to fix that again Raph..."

"Oh yeah?" Raph turned his angry eyes towards Leo. "I've just realized that I lost one of my shruikens from yesterday!"

"Woah, easy there Raph," Leo's eyes widen. "Master Splinter will just give you more..."

"Yeah, but not that one! It had a specific symbol!"

"It's just a shruiken Raph... there are things more important than that."

"You don't know anything!" Raph growled his eyes glowed. He sent a burst of flames in Leo's direction.

Leo moved his hand forming a blue ball of water splashing through the fire towards Raph to which he bounced it back at Leo. The ball was bouncing back and forth like they were playing a game, though they were glaring daggers at each other.

"It's ninja power dodge ball!" Mikey cried in excitement, the TV show that he was currently watching was forgotten.

His brothers seemed calm down when he said that, and soon Mikey was joined into this game.

"Ha! You're out Leo!" Raph boomed.

"It doesn't count on a bounce," Leo defended.

"Dude," Mikey rolled his eyes. "It totally counts dude, I just don't get how that water ball could bounce."

"It's not just water..." Leo mumbled as he reformed the ball sending it back at Raph.

"What are you guys doing?" Donnie exited the dojo only to get water splashed into his face.

"Haha dude!" Mikey laughed. "You just had to have that water ball hit you. Look at ya face dude."

"Guys," Donnie rubbed his face from the water dripping down. "I was just training with April and Master Splinter until this something or feeling came over me..."

"And what would that be?" Leo asked.

"I just felt like this static and feeling of magnetism."

"What?" Raph scowled. "What's that supposed to mean Brainaic?"

"It means that something is giving me a tingling feeling like a pulling force, like two magnets attracted to each other."

"Oh-kay, what does that have to do with anything Donnie?" Leo asked.

"It just means that something is happening, it isn't good."

"Wow," Mikey jerked his thumb at Donnie. "Now he can sense things?"

Donnie scowled... "It's like something is pulling me..."

"Okay ninjas, I say we go out and see what in world is messing around with Donnie's psychic abilities."

"You mean turtle mages Leo?" The youngest asked.

Leo half glared at Mikey. "Let's go... Turtle... ninja mages..."

"Aw yeah! Now that's what I am talking about!" Mikey cried.

"Let's go ninjas!" Leo ordered.

* * *

The team went out to the surface upon the streets following Donnie who felt like he was being pulled towards something.

"I see it!" Donnie cried out loudly. "Oh no, it looks like... a giant spaceship... definitely alien... It's the Kraang!"

"Um..." Mikey shared a glance with Leo and Raph.

"There's nothing here dude."

"Of course there is! There is a space ship in the sky just above us!" Donnie pointed.

"There is nothing there Brainiac..."

The genius blinked in uttered confusion. "You guys don't see it?"

"Uh... should we?" Mikey shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you being illusional Donnie?" Leo folded his arms.

"No," the genius stammered. "I think I know why..." Donnie reached behind into his belt throwing out a shuriken to where he saw the spaceship.

Immediately when the shuriken hit the spaceship it appeared suddenly and Mikey, Leo, and Raph could see it.

"What the?"

Donnie grinned confident with the answer that he had.

"I think that the Kraang spaceship was invisible, and I could only see it because of the radiation signals it gave off."

"Well, that explains that," Leo mumbled. "Let's go!"

The four leaped upon the rooftops as the spaceship was moving, they kept running after it until they leaped far enough to land on top and Donnie opened the door with his powers.

"It is the ones who call themselves the turtles..." A Kraang buzzed.

"Huh? It's only three brain blobs?" Raph smirked.

"We can take these guys in our sleep," Leo grinned.

"We can take these guys in our sleep and with our eyes closed without our abilities," Mikey muttered half copying Leo.

Leo rolled his eyes and the sound of a deep thrumming came from behind them.

Raph turned his head. "Aw, sewer apples..."

"Uh... it doesn't have a head..." Mikey's eyes widen.

A little brain blob appeared and settled on the top appearing as the head.

"Biotroid engage."

The turtles all dodged the oncoming attacks and Donnie's eyes widen as he finally noticed the supplies around them.

"The shipment! It's mutag..." The tall turtle grunted as he was punched and slammed into the wall.

"Donnie!"

Donnie clenched his fist wanting to use his powers, but Leo shaking his head reminded him of how they should never use their powers to expose themselves.

Mikey didn't notice the punch coming in his direction and he went flying into Raph, Leo and Donnie crashing the four onto the front machine in the spaceship.

The spaceship started to tip making things fall over and the container of mutagen crashed making all the many canisters fall to the open door.

The four turtles eyes widen in fear and shock.

"NO!"

One by one, the canisters of mutagen fell down below into the city some hitting the ground and splashing onto people.

"NO! NO! NO!" Mikey stared down below holding his head.

"Donnie! Now's the time!" Leo ordered.

Donnie's eyes glowed purple but suddenly Mikey stood up tripped himself backwards and his shell shoved against the control wheel of the spaceship.

The spaceship jerked causing the turtles to go flying and suddenly crash.

"Ugh," Mikey moaned rubbing his head. "We're still alive right dudes?"

"Mikey," Donnie growled. "Why did do you do that? I could've used my powers to save the rest of the falling canisters!"

"It's not my fault!" Mikey glared at Donnie. "You guys could've at least stopped me crashing into you in the first place!"

"Guys!" Leo got everyone's attention. "Let's not fight over this... this problem... it's all of our faults."

Raph looked around seeing the brain blobs crushed and the Biotroid body's was smashed from that crash. "At least we're lucky that we're the only ones who survived this crash."

"Yeah, let's get out of here..." Leo grunted using his powers because the open door was blocked and crushed.

He formed a bubble in the wall making a hole and the four leaped out climbing quickly upon a rooftop, so they wouldn't be able to be seen.

It started to rain causing the whole scene to be more dramatic.

"Oh boy..." Donnie looked down seeing spilled mutagen everyone. "Now who knows how many mutants there are now..."

"Aw dude!" Mikey pointed down below seeing some blond girl wearing skinny jeans and a pink shirt walking around sadly, but not only that, mutagen was spilled on her and she didn't notice what that thing was. "We're doomed dudes..."

Donnie frown hearing people scream and some running down the streets. "Now, we just caused people to mutate..."

"Come on guys," Leo turned around his gloomy guilty face looking away from the scene in the city. "There's nothing we can do... We can't change what we've done..."

Raph growled, "So what? What are we doing now Fearless?"

Leo sighed. "We might as well go home now... the mission is over... we may have taken down that spaceship but, it cost us a mistake that affected many others..."

The three started to walk to the edge though Mikey was watching a certain girl in a street with mutagen on her disappear from sight... She probably was a mutant now..

"Come on Mikey," Donnie patted his shoulder. "We have to go home."

"Okay," the youngest turned his eyes away from the scene following his brothers back to the Lair. He felt guilty... they had just caused a bunch of innocent people to mutate...

And though the four turtles didn't know... that they would come into contact with some of these mutants...

* * *

 **How was that? I really took my time with this chapter... It took almost two hours to finish this. Whew! And I really feel confident with myself now.**

 **Just say what you want to say and record your feelings and comments! Thanks!**

 **I give ya all ice cream! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: New Mutations

**Okay, so there's something that I have to say in this chapter. This is a back up in the perspectives of those who got mutated from the situation from the previous chapter... I won't be able to include everyone who got mutated, but just the most important ones right now, or those who will start to take a role in this story.**

 **Another note here, this story will start to have romance in it. Many people have bee wanting this, so I'm going to add that this story.**

 **Well, enjoy!**

 **The turtles are not at all in this chapter, sorry about that... Just a few other characters...**

* * *

 **Normal POV: Alexis Pitcher's Perspective**

A girl with shoulder length blond hair was roaming the streets. She was trying to find her sister after she had left without letting anyone know about it, not even to herself. Puddles were forming at her feet as it started to rain. The droplets dripping off her red cat shirt. Her sister was still know where to be found and she didn't notice the cat in front of her.

Her shoe stepped on something and there was a loud yowl. Looking down, she realized that she stepped on a cat's tail.

The little cat hissed and she held her hand out in an apology towards the cat. The cat only hissed clawing and scratched her hand.

"Ow!" She pulled her hand back feeling stinging pain. The scratch was bleeding and there was something pink on her hand.

The cat ran away leaving little pink paw prints in the puddles of water.

She could feel the burning spread through her body and she screamed. For a five whole minutes she pressed her back against a brick wall gritting her teeth through the burning pain until it subsided.

She felt funny and her eye sight was sharp.

"What just happened?" She looked down at a rain puddle seeing her reflection. Her pupils weren't rounded, in fact, they were black slits just like a cats.

Her eyes widen and she threw her hand against the brick wall behind her. Her hand was feeling really hot and started to burn.

Looking behind her, the hand was on fire burning blue instead of orange. Screaming, she shook her hand trying to put the fire out. When she closed her fist the fire went out like a light and what stunned her even more, her wasn't burned at all. There were no marks or traces left.

"What?" She opened her palm to have a tiny burst of a blue flame appear.

 _That pink stuff... did it give her powers?_

"This is impossible," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

 **Normal POV: Mikala Pitcher's Perspective**

She didn't feel fine at that moment, even with the others all around. She had been feeling sad lately just depressed about herself. That's what made her go out without telling anyone.

 _Maybe a walk would bring her hopes up?_

She got some ice cream from settling herself on a bench to eat. The ice cream didn't seem to make her happier.

A meow caught her attention and she turned her head seeing an adorable white kitty.

"Aww, you're a cute little kitty huh?" The cat leaped unto the bench licking her face and mouth clean from the ice cream.

She laughed petting the cat until it started to rain. The cat leapt away startled from the rain starting to pour.

"Aww," she pouted as she could feel her pink shirt getting wet. Getting off the bench she started to walk as it rained harder. A screeching noise made her look up seeing some glass container falling from the sky. It shattered on the roof and she gasped as the liquid dripped down some landing on her arm.

It started to burn and she grasped her arms tightly. It stopped raining where she was though it was still raining.

"What?" She looked around herself puzzled. A tiny white cloud was above her blocking the rain and then it disappeared.

 _Is this what she thought it was?_

* * *

 **Normal POV: Karai and Mark's Perspective**

It was Shredder's orders to come to New York. The Foot Clan left immediately and arrived the next day.

Karai was standing outside a warehouse. It was going to be the Foot's headquarters, or Shredder's Lair.

"Why are we here again?"

Karai turned to the man who had a hand against the wall behind her.

"It's my Father's orders Mark."

Mark smirked rubbing his hand over the Foot tattoo symbol on his cheek.

"He said something about Hamato Yoshi still being alive..."

"Yeah," she clenched her fist. "The man who killed my mother."

"And he's training ninjas?" Mark looked ahead. "This ought to be good."

A noise made the two look up and before one of them could react a container fell and shattered on the ground the pink and red liquid spilling everywhere landing a Karai's foot.

Karai screeched holding her foot in pain and Mark reached a hand out towards her his eyes widening as another container came flying towards him.

It shattered everywhere around him and felt burning pain.

Karai gasped turning her head and felt some feeling flow through her being. She had the sudden feeling that Mark would burn her.

 _What in the world did that come from?_

Mark grunted pulling his hands in and flames blew everywhere around his body and towards Karai.

Karai shrieked back pedaling her feet away from the flames. Mark screamed, he sucked in a breath and the fire died down.

His body had no traces of burnt marks.

"What in the world?" Mark checked himself over.

"I think..." Karai rambled. She had this feeling... and knew that it would be impossible...

 _Would it really? Could it be?_

"That substance did something to us..."

"Like... we got powers?" Karai answered Mark.

The two blinked in shock and confusion.

"How'd that happen? Is this a dream?" Mark muttered.

"No, I can feel pain still..." Karai looked down at her foot. "We can't feel pain in dreams right?"

Mark let out a defeated sigh. "So, what does this mean anyway?"

"I don't know..." Karai shook her head. "Maybe uh... we'll be unstoppable?"

Mark grinned at that idea. "If we really have powers... We can take those enemies down easily..."

* * *

 **There, that's all that I am going into detail with this chapter... I have to get going back to the turtles... It's not like I can't just spend chapters on stories from other people if the turtles are the basic and main characters of this story...**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the little backup here of those humans who got mutated... got powers... Yeah, those are going to be the people that the turtles will soon meet.**

 **I actually have the ideas already for how they are going to meet. I can't get wait to get started on the next chapter!**

 **I have to give my thanks to those people who gave their ideas for these characters and how they'll meet the turtles and just information about them. Thanks a lot!**

 **Please state your thoughts... Just reading them gets my mind off things of stuff that goes about the real world of life. My busy life, I like having a little break from it all.**


	17. Chapter 17: Flare

**Wow, since I have been way too excited to get the next chapter... I just had to do it in the same day... I know right?**

 **Well, enjoy! The turtles are back again! And another one... You'll find out... :)**

* * *

"It's a treasure hunt!" Mikey squealed.

"Shush!" Leo ordered. "We're only walking through the sewers Mikey..."

"Aww come on! We should do something fun other than returning from our patrol!"

"No Mikey," Donnie shook his head. "If you haven't noticed we're all tired from having to around all of Manhattan and try to take as much mutagen canisters as we can. In fact, my bag is totally full right now of mutagen containers!"

Mikey sighed lowering his head. "You guys are no fun..."

Leo sighed. "Sorry Mikey, we're just tired. All of that mutation was our mistake. People probably got mutated because of us."

"Right..." Mikey looked ahead.

 _Like that one girl I saw..._

He blinked...

 _I wonder what she turned into?_

"UGH," Raph growled. "Can't you guys walk any faster? I'm shoving against the back of ya shells!"

"Oh, sorry," Donnie moved letting Raph pass by him. "We're just walking slow Raph..."

"We're tired," Leo replied.

"Whatev'a," Raph mumbled. "I was just want to freakin' get back to the Lair already and I have walk behind ya slow pokes!"

"Are you saying that you aren't tired Raph?" Mikey turned his head.

"That's right bonehead."

* * *

They all grumbled went they entered the Lair.

Donnie immediately headed straight for his lab with the piles of containers of mutagen he had that were still intact.

Leo went to meditate in the dojo and Mikey collapsed onto the couch.

Raph was about to leave the Lair after he took a drink of water when Mikey noticed him.

"Where are you going Raph?" Mikey lifted his head from the couch seeing Raph by the turnstiles.

"I'm going out into the sewers... to clear my head."

"You don't seem angry..." Mikey had a puzzled face.

"No, but what happened yesterday just made me feel like... Ugh, never mind, you'd never understand..." He turned swiftly leaping over the turnstiles.

Mikey frowned. "Of course I would understand..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

In the sewers Raph was splashing the puddles of water in the sewers that dripped down from the storm drain.

Yesterday just seemed like a bad day, though he wasn't angry at all...

He froze as he heard laughter... it sounded like boys, but their voices were off and slurring...

He tilted his head up to the right seeing a storm drain and below to his right was a whirl pool of sewer of water.

The human boys couldn't see him, but he saw their shadows and their laughter. It sounded like mocking.

"You see... this turtle?"

Raph flinched and glanced up nervously...

 _Did they see him?_ He crouched back a little bit further but, heard the voices still muttering.

"What shall we do with this turtle huh?"

"I say we drop him in the sewer storm drain."

"Why would we do that?" Another voice slurred.

Raph stayed stilled... he out of curiosity was wondering what in the world these boys were doing.

"It won't survive down there right?"

"It's a tortoise... It can't swim... Surely, it'll drown..."

Raph's eyes widen... _Were they?... Trying to kill a turtle?_

The shadows were leaning over the storm drain and Raph smelt something that made his stomach churn.

These boys... they were drinking weren't they? He remembered that Donnie told him and his bros about that dangerous substance... It wasn't used in Planet Zeenat... and there were substances worse than that.

Still, oddly distasteful the smell made him want to gag.

"I 'aye we drop 'im?"

The laughter rose and the boys voices rose into maniacal chuckles.

 _These guys are out of control..._ Raph thought frowning.

"Drop 'em in! Let it drown!"

Raph's eyes widen as something fell down from the storm drain...

It looked like a turtle... a small one... a normal turtle at least and it plunged down into the whirl pool.

"It dead?"

" 'Aye looks so."

Raph felt something burning... he wanted to just go and smack those guys down and beat them up for dumping a helpless turtle into the sewers to die. But, again he remembered Leo's orders of how danger would come if he showed himself.

He turned his head seeing the little turtle's head barely above the water before being submerged.

Raph leapt into the water swimming towards the little turtle.

Water was something that was hard on him, but he had to do it.

Grabbing the small turtle he swam himself against the whirlpool his eyes glowing a soft red in the water. Fire shot from his hand from the top of the water... of course, the fire wouldn't work in the water, but he made it burn outside of it. Something burned from the sewer wall making a chuck of a pipe fall into the water floating at the surface.

That's what Raph needed, he barely made it up to grasp the pipe and used it to propel himself out of the sewer pool.

Clambering out he looked down at the turtle in his arms. It had retracted back completely into its shell.

He remembered how he and his brothers could retract into their shells when they were scared sometimes. This turtle was doing the same thing.

 _But, what could he do with it anyway? Would April or Casey take a turtle?_

The little head popped out and looking up at Raph to which he blinked at the small turtle.

The turtle made a chirp sound tapping it's little foot against Raph's hand.

"Huh?" Raph blinked. "You're aren't afraid of me little guy?"

The mini turtle blinked those beady eyes up at him and made another chirp sound.

"I uh... well, do you want to get down?" Raph lowered his hands slowly.

The turtle make a snapping sound to which Raph paused.

"What is it?"

The turtle's little beady eyes looked up at Raph in a pleading manner. Raph couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Okay, okay... I won't let you down little guy... But, you need a home don't you? I have some friends that would take care of you."

A barking noise made Raph flinch and raise his mask ridges up.

"You don't want somebody to take of you?"

The turtle snapped loudly and then chirped rubbing its head against Raph's arm.

"Oh... you want me to take care of you?"

The turtle looked up at Raph and made a soft chirping sound.

"I'll take that as a yes," Raph grinned. "Come on little buddy, let's go..." He held the little turtle closer to his plastron. "Let's see, you need a name don't ya?"

Blinking blankly the turtle settled itself down closer to Raph.

"Let's see..." Raph looked down at the turtle. It had a little on red it... "Oh, how about Flare?"

A chirp was the response and Raph grinned.

"Yeah, I like that name..."

* * *

When, Raph came back to the Lair he noticed everyone was in the main area watching TV even Sensei... or eating pizza.

"Oh yeah... Raph..." Mikey turned his head. "What? What is that?"

The other two turned their heads back at Raph.

"It's a turtle," Raph replied. "Some boys were attempting to kill it and I rescued it."

"Wow, look at that," Donnie stood up looking at the little turtle in awe. "It's a Red-Footed Tortoise."

"Why did you bring the turtle here Raph?" Leo asked.

"I wanted to keep it."

The other three looked at Sensei who was looking at Raph and the little turtle.

"Can I keep it Sensei?" Raph pleaded.

"Hmmm," Splinter stroke his rat beard.

"It needs a home, and some human boys were just attempting to kill it."

It became silent as everyone was waiting for Splinter's response.

"Yes, you may keep it."

"Thank you Sensei!" Raph grinned.

Mikey blinked and whispered to Donnie next to him.

"He never says thank you dude..."

Donnie let out a chuckle. "Well, he did Mikey."

"However, you must be responsible for taking care of this turtle."

"Hai sensei," Raph bowed his head as Sensei dismissed himself from the room.

"What's the gender Raph?" Leo asked.

"He's a boy."

"So..." Mikey drawled smirking at Raph. "What did you name him then? Is it Spike?"

"NO!" Raph growled. "That is a dumb name! I named him Flare."

The orange masked turtle blinked at the name. "Eh, not bad Raph."

The red banded turtle turned walking towards the bedrooms. "I'm going to go play with him."

"Wow, I never thought that he'd have a pet," Mikey muttered slouching on the couch, or the bench seats of the TV pit.

"Me either," Leo put his arms behind his head.

"I want to have a pet..."

"Having a pet takes responsibility Mikey," Donnie concluded. "I don't know if you could have one..."

The youngest scowled folding his arms across his plastron. "You really think I won't?"

* * *

 **There's a little hint/foreshadowing at the very end... Try to see if you can figure it out... It shouldn't be hard.**

 **Anyway, how was that for Raph finding his pet turtle? I decided to change the name, and I think Flare is a great name.**

 **You guys are all so awesome! I'd love to hear your comments! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: New Girl in Town Part 1

**Whoops, I forgot to mention and point out something that I should've done earlier. These new characters and OC's do not belong to me! And yes, I have permission to use them in my story and mostly the rightful owners have asked me to include them in this story. Here are the OC's,**

 **Alexis Pitcher (Aka Cat girl) ~ (By: Cat girl)**

 **Mark Jones~ By: Clare**

 **There you have it! Those are the OC's and some other characters are my idea, like Flare, sort of represents Spike but I changed that into my own way. There are characters that I only own in this story too!**

 **Now, have run reading this new chapter!**

 **Don't forget to read my A/N at the end if you're one of those people who asked me for using an OC to include with this story.**

 **Anways, have fun! This chapter does contain some ideas from 2 different Tmnt 2012 episodes. Just saying! :)**

* * *

The turtles were all busying themselves as Donnie was making loud tinkering noises from his lab.

"Hey dudes!?" Mikey called making something in the kitchen. "Who wants to see my latest creation?" He exited the kitchen to find Leo and Raph watching some boring TV show.

"I'm pretty sure that I don't wanna," Raph mumbled.

"I made a pizza shake!"

"Ew!"

"Dudes! You've got to try this!" The youngest shoved the milkshake creation up in Leo's face.

"No way," Leo gagged.

"You guys have no sense of adventure," Mikey took the milkshake and drank it all in one gulp.

Raph held his mouth trying his best not to gag right there and then.

"Ugh," Leo clicked the remote and Space Heroes appeared.

"You have to be the only guy who likes this show," Raph grumbled taking his hand off his mouth rolling his eyes.

"There are millions of spaceniks out there."

Raph sighed irritated throwing his back.

Mikey turned his head as the lab doors opened.

"You guys have to check this out!" Donnie was overally excited.

The brothers walked to the subway tracks to find out what the genius was talking about.

The three blinked as the subway car before them. It was yellow with many designs.

"You like it?" Donnie pressed his hand to the car invention. "I call it the mobile transmitter flur..."

"ShockRaiser!" Mikey suddenly blurted surprising his bros.

"What?"

"The ShockRaiser, it's the perfect name."

"It is the perfect name," Leo grinned.

"Of course it is dude."

"Let's go inside shall we?" Donnie's grin was wide.

"Woah..." Leo glance around seeing all the components and parts inside. "This is amazing..."

"Now, I've assigned each of you a station based on your IQ levels, and skills."

"Ooh! Do I get to drive?" Mikey leaped into the driver's seat.

"No, Leo drives," Donnie pulled the younger away from the front seat.

"Aw!"

"That ain't fair!" Raph growled. "You can't just..."

"Raph I have assigned you in charge of the weapons."

The hothead blinked and grinned widely.

"Even better." He sat down in the place that Donnie instructed for him.

"For you Mikey, you will be the navigator."

"Why me? Why not you? You're so smart Donnie..."

"Because my station is the Ops, which requires my level of IQ," Donnie pointed to his head. "And my psychic abilities with my enhanced brain strength."

The youngest slumped into his chair and let out a breath.

"It's not that bad Mikey... you'll have other stuff to do besides navigation."

"Now, how do we start this baby Don?" Leo asked from the driver's seat.

"Just give that throttle a push and..."

The ShockRaiser suddenly jerked causing the turtles to lurch forward.

"Woah! Okay, okay, apply less pressure Leo..." Donnie optimized with his fingers.

The vehicle started at steady pace the engine roaring into life. It drove through the subway tracks and up an opening to the city above.

"What powers this ShockRaiser Donnie?"

"A Kraang Crystal."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I found it one day in the junk yard," Donnie replied.

"And how did you know that it was from the Kraang Brainaic?" Raph turned his head.

"My psychic senses were tingling."

"Oh right," Raph dragged a hand down the side of his face. "Would they not?..."

"Donnie! How do you stop this thing!?" Leo yelled in panic.

"Just press onto the gas Leo!"

The subway car jerked to a complete sudden stop and Raph had to cling onto his seat from sprawling forward.

Mikey nearly fell out of his seat digging his fingers into the seat's ends.

"Looks like I did it," Leo turned his head grinning.

The hotheaded turtle rolled his eyes. "So, what are we stopping for?"

"Something crossed the street," Leo says. "Something that wasn't human."

Donnie's eyes widen, "Could it be... we have to check it out guys."

"We follow after that thing!" Leo ordered.

The four turtles had leaped from the brand new yellow subway car.

"Look!" Mikey pointed down the street.

"What the shell is that?" Raph squinted his eyes.

"It looks some plant mutant," Donnie observed.

"Probably something that we caused to mutate.." Leo trailed off.

"It's a weed!" Mikey exclaimed.

The three gave him a puzzled look.

"What? I know about herbs and stuff."

"What shall we do Leo?" Raph turned to the blue banded turtle. "Let that stinking weed rot up this place!?"

"It smells!" Mikey plugged his nose on his beak. "Dudes! Did you notice that he's turning all the plants into weeds and kidnapping people?"

"That's bad," Donnie obstructed.

"We have to stop that thing!" Leo pulled out his katanas.

The four ran at this giant weed mutant sprinting down the narrow street.

"Woah!" Mikey dodged a swipe from it's long snapping roots. "It's like a snake and a weed! Ooh! How about Snakeweed?"

"Mikey!"

He yelped at the incoming attack and he cut off the claw with the blade of his nun-chuck getting pink liquid on himself.

"Ewww!"

"Tie its arms up on the clothesline!" Leo pointed above.

"No," Raph growled. "I just say that we beat this Snakeweed up!"

The weed mutant roared in anger as Raph was trying to stab it with his sais.

"And I say we use our powers!" Raph yelled.

"Raph! No!" Leo extended his arm... Too late, Raph summoned forth a ball of fire and aimed it at Snakeweed.

Snakeweed was withering on the ground his body burning with flames.

"Raph!" Leo growled angrily.

"What? Why do you have to give out bad orders? My plan is always better."

Leo scowled pointing at the weed burning with flames in the middle of the street.

"Yeah? How is this better? You just burned him! And perhaps killed it already!"

"Well, it was bad," Raph shrugged folding his arms glaring at Leo. "It was trying to kidnap people and turn plants into weeds!"

Mikey gulped as he watched Leo and Raph yelling at each other. The people that were taken were passed out and he took them laying them one by one onto the grass in the yard behind him.

 _At least they're not awake..._

He turned watching as Leo and Raph were fuming and shouting insults at each other while Donnie was trying to break them apart and while...Snakeweed was...

He blinked as he saw the flames consuming the weed mutant. A tiny little claw or arm you'd say slithered out from under the flames and inched away into the grass disappearing completely from sight.

Mikey was about to chase after it when suddenly a hard body shoved him in the side.

"HEY! What's the big idea!?" He growled turning his head to see Raph and Leo practically fighting and trying to wrench each others arms off.

"Guys!" Donnie yelled and was only shoved away as Leo and Raph wouldn't stop their quarrelling.

"You're the worst leader Fearless!"

"Just because you don't follow a single simple order!"

"Mine are better."

"Oh yeah? Says who coming from the hothead!?"

Raph growled, "My way is better! Snakeweed is total toast! I can lead better than you!"

Mikey was about to storm over to Raph and Leo when suddenly Leo shoved Raph away yelling loudly surprising them all.

"FINE! If you think that you're better. Why don't you lead!?"

Raph smirked as Leo was breathing heavily and clenching his hands at his sides trying not to make his eyes glow.

"First idea you've got all day."

"The team's yours Raph," Leo scowled and turned away stomping his feet. "I'm out of here."

He disappeared around the curve of the corner into another street.

"He's... gone?" Mikey gasped. "He just let you take over like that?" He gave Raph a surprised and shocked look.

"Well, he wasn't doing a good job. He gave such bad orders."

"I can't believe he's gone..."

"Don't worry Mikey, he'll come around," Donnie patted Mikey's right shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile... somewhere upon the rooftops.

Leo growled and punched the wall his hand starting to turn blue and a wet substance was left behind dripping down the wall.

"Why does Raph think that he can lead better than me?"

A noise made him turn on his heels and gasp seeing ninjas dressed in black.

"The Foot Clan? This just made my night." He grinned in triumphant taking down the ninjas until they were all sprawled upon the floor moaning pitifully. "That's so much better."

"Not bad..."

The leader in blue spun behind him to see a girl with black and yellow hair standing there.

"Uh, thanks?" He blinked. He had no idea who in the world this girl was. Or ninja girl by the looks of it.

"Never thought that I'd see a turtle mutant," She grinned. "My name's Karai." With that she disappeared into the shadows and Leo felt something pounding within his chest.

* * *

 **How was that? This chapter will be continued into part 2! I'd love to see your thoughts and comments! Have a great day people! :)**

 **A/N:** **Just a little side note here: For those of you who gave me your ideas for an OC character you are always welcome to ask or give an idea for a specific scene in the story with the characters and the turtles.**


	19. Chapter 19: New Girl in Town Part 2

**Well, I'm back again! Sorry it's been awhile to update... Just bare with me and be patient... School is busy and I usually have more time during the weekends... Well, anyway... enjoy this one!**

* * *

Now, the leader couldn't stop thinking about this... Karai girl. Wow, she was totally wicked, even just seeing her for the first time. He grinned entering the Lair to find it empty.

"Leonardo?" The said turtle turned around to face Splinter. "Where are your brothers?"

"I have no idea," he shrugged. "They just went off. Raph thinks that he can lead the team better than me."

Splinter frowned resting a paw onto Leo's shoulder. "The reason you are the leader Leonardo comes with great responsibility. You were always the responsible one. Even when you were a little tot you always looked out for your brothers guiding them along the way."

Leo kept silent and grinned.

"Go find your brothers Leonardo. I'm sure that Raphael will learn his lesson."

"Hai Sensei," Leo slightly bowed his head. He turned headed towards the sewers ravaging his way down the tunnels.

Still, there was no sign of them.

"Well, maybe they are in the city..." Leo climbed a manhole ladder climbing his way after checking to see if the street was clear.

A shadow flashed across the cement and Leo glanced up seeing that girl... _Wait... Karai?_

"Wait!" He called. However, Karai didn't stop it was like she was heading somewhere and Leo saw another shadow silhouette before they disappeared around a corner.

* * *

Meanwhile... across the rooftops...

"Where are we going?" Karai hissed.

"Visiting my old home," Mark gruffly replied sliding down a fire escape.

"What about that turtle mutant I saw?"

"That can wait for now..."

Karai sighed and followed after Mark as he snuck through a window, she stood at the balcony just watching him.

No matter how annoyed she was with him right now, she couldn't help herself from giggling seeing him talking with the little girl that he told her was his little sister, Angel. They were playing tea party together and that was something out from Mark's personality.

"You be a good girl Angel..." Mark grinned wrapping his arms around the little girl and froze as the door was thrown open.

Casey was standing there is shock seeing some black ninja dude attempting to hug his little sister.

"Foot!" Casey hissed pulling out his bat from his side.

Karai immediately leapt off from the balcony... and Mark dropped a small throwing star into Angel's hand.

Mark threw down a smoke bomb and Casey coughed noticing that the man had vanished.

"Angel! You okay?" Casey bent down to check his little sister over.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Case... that guy was being nice..."

"That's it... I'm going to call Raph." Casey stood up swiftly.

 _Who in the world was this guy? What was he doing with Angel?_

* * *

Leo was about the follow the direction that Karai had gone until a loud scream reached his ears. He turned his head in the other direction. "Raph?" Leo sprinted down the street as mumbling voices were getting louder until he finally saw his brothers. He stood there in shock taking everything in.

"What do we do?" Donnie yelled.

"I-I don't know... use your powers!" Raph panicked.

Somehow, Snakeweed was back...

 _He didn't die?_

Leo saw Donnie's eyes glow but, then Snakeweed's claw wrapped around his throat pulling him up into the air.

Leo dashed forward using his sword to cut off the claw holding Donnie.

"Raph! What the shell are you doing!? You're not even helping out! Don't just stand there!"

Raph's body was shaking and he only pointed one finger down in front of him.

"What?" Leo's eyes trailed across the street to what Raph was pointing at. His eyes widen in shock seeing Mikey laying motionless on the concrete.

Mikey's head was bleeding, the blood seemingly streaming down like small little rivers through the crack of the concrete.

"This is all my fault..." Raph muttered shaking his head.

"Raph!" Leo yelled. "We don't have time to just stand here. We have to take Snakeweed out!"

"O-okay, what's the plan?" Raph turned his pale face towards Leo.

"First things first, Donnie you take care of Mikey and take him back to the Lair!"

"On it Leo!" Donnie dodged a swipe from Snakeweed running over to Mikey's still body. He gently picked up the unconscious body pressing his hand to Mikey's bleeding wound on the back of his head before running of quickly in a hurry.

"You'll have to do what I say Raph!"

"Yeah, I' gotcha Fearless. Let's just get this over with already."

"Okay, here's the plan," Leo ducked his head as a plant claw aimed at him. "We trap Snakeweed with that clothesline over us," Leo pointed above. "And we use those acid filled tanks over there while he's trapped."

Raph nodded his head and Leo signaled with his hand. The two dodged the flying claws each on either side of the two opposite buildings pulling down the clothesline.

Snakeweed roared stepping back getting his body tangled in the clothesline as it was lowered.

Leo threw his swords down cutting the flailing claws off and turned his head.

"Now Raph!"

Raph leapt down grabbing a small vial of an acid filled container. Leo kicked Snakeweed turning its body around so the beating heart was facing Raph.

All Leo had to do was to point and nod his head in approval and Raph knew the understatement.

He threw the container at Snakeweed. The moment the vial shattered upon impact it exploded and Leo created a bubbled around himself until all the flames dissolved.

"Wow, that actually worked..." Raph muttered seeing nothing left from the explosion only bits of plant pieces scattered abroad.

"Of course it did," the blue shield bubble popped and Leo's eyes dimmed.

"You were right..." Raph closed his eyes. "You really are the leader and I had no idea what the heck I was doin'."

"Raph?"

Raph clenched his fists tightly digging into his sides as his body was shaking fervently.

"It was bad Leo... this responsibility. I couldn't take it and I had let Mikey down."

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"It all started when we were taking a stroll in the sewers. We noticed something green dripping down into the storm drain. I told Mikey and Donnie that we had to go find out what the heck it was coming from. We went up here and it turned out it was coming from Snakeweed, who regrew himself somehow. Donnie identified that the green acid was poisonous. I ordered them to just attack Snakeweed and Mikey kept screaming at me of how we should attack Snakeweed. I said that I didn't know and told him to just keep attacking. The plan wasn't working out and we were being pushed back. A sudden thought had came to my mind and I grasped Mikey's arm telling him that we should user our powers straight on and combine them. He had this weird absurd look on his face."

"You shouldn't combine any powers Raph. That can be outright dangerous. We all don't know what could happen."

"I ain't done yet Fearless..." Raph growled slightly making Leo to close his mouth. "I let out a tiny flame holding it above Mikey's palm and he had a puzzled expression. I told him to let his energy flow into the flame and he did that. I had moved aside to wach him when suddenly the flame exploded nearly in his face. The next thing I know is that it gave Snakeweed a chance to grab Mikey and he was thrown across the street slamming head first into a brick wall. I remembered seeing blood splat on the wall and I stood there in shock as Snakeweed as dragging him back the blood smearing against the concrete below him. H-He looked dead Leo... he laid so motionless..."

"I'm sure that he's fine," Leo patted Raph's shoulder.

"You don't know about that!" Raph clenched his fist until it turned a lighter shade of green.

Leo frowned. "We'll go back to the Lair Raph..."

A sudden loud buzzing and ringing made the two jump in surprise.

"What the shell?" Raph pulled out his T-phone. "What is it now... Casey?" He put the phone to his ear listening. "This isn't the best time Casey..."

 _ **"The Foot!"**_

"What?" Raph blinked and Leo's eyes widened.

 ** _"I saw two foot ninjas in my home! This man was trying to play with my sister."_**

"This really isn't the best time Casey..."

 _ **"I'm right above you man..."**_

Raph looked up seeing Casey on the rooftop on the building above them.

Raph groaned into the phone feeling something tear at shreds in his gut. He was worried about Mikey and now Casey was saying something about the Foot...

"We'll deal with this later Casey... we have to tend to Mikey, he got injured."

 _ **"It looks a little too late for that."**_ Casey replied.

"What?" Raph blinked up at Casey puzzled.

Casey hung up and leapt down seeing Raph's twisted expression.

"They're right there you know..." Casey pointed to another rooftop.

Raph blinked seeing two bodies swiftly moving across the rooftops.

"Wait... it's Karai!" Leo blurted.

"K-a who know?" Raph looked at Leo.

Leo could feel his cheeks burning and he rubbed his neck. "I uh.. met this girl... when I left by myself alone... her name's Karai... she's a ninja by the looks of it. She's pretty wickedly hot."

"What were you doing Fearless? Flirting with her? She's in the Foot clan! Doesn't her black outfit say so?" Raph pointed to the girl as the two were coming nearer to them.

"No! I wasn't flirting with her! I ugh..." Leo slapped his face. "I took down these Foot members and just met her... okay... we didn't do anything other than that..."

"There!" A feminine voice rang out and Raph turned seeing a girl and some dude dressed in black foot outfits... indeed, they looked like ninjas. "That was the turtle mutant I saw..."

"Hmmm," the man sneered cracking his knuckles. "There's another turtle huh? And that same guy who was in that little girl's house?"

Raph pulled out his sai as the two descended down each with smug looks on their faces.

"Hello again turtle..." Karai grinned at Leo.

"My name is Leonardo..." Leo pulled out his swords but he felt like they were just playing here... not like a battle.

Karai's grin widened curving in the corners. "So you're a ninja? How interesting..."

Raph scowled angrily at the man who was laughing and mocking.

"You look like a turtle freak!"

"Oh, I'll make you look like a freak alright..." Raph twirled his sai glaring daggers.

Casey pulled out his bat glaring... No one calls his best friend a freak... He threw the bat at this man's head to which he dodged it.

Raph growled surprising the dude by pulling his arm and twisting it back and kicked him to the ground.

"You really think that this will..." Casey pressed his foot onto the guy's chest glaring down at him cutting him off. Before the man had any time to react Casey pulled the mask off wanting to see the face of this man who was trying to play with his little sister.

The face that stared back at him couldn't describe the shock that just numbed Casey's feeling of his body.

"What?... M-Mark?"

A punch to the face send Casey sprawling backwards and Raph grasped him before he could smack into the concrete.

"I'm not here to fight!" Leo cried out as Karai pulled out a smaller blade.

"I know you're not, and I know what you're going to do... Leonardo..." She sneered.

Leo blinked confused and ducked as the blade swung at his head. He tried to swing his leg out to knock her off her feet. However, it was like she knew his moves... and he felt himself slammed onto the back of his shell with her leaning over him her foot pressed against the top of his plastron and her face close up to his.

Leo could feel his face flushing but, he strained to keep his mind in check seeing a blade at his throat.

"I know every move that you're doing to do..."

Leo barely saw something white flicker across her eyes and he had a feeling he knew what it was...

Something slipped out from her pocket and he turned his head seeing the small picture land softly onto the ground.

Karai's eyes widened and she reached desperately for it and yelped as she was pulled back. Raph kicked her in the side and Casey was trying to fight off Mark.

"Is that really you?" Casey asked.

"Be quiet!" Mark hissed sending another kick and punch.

"How could you do this brother? You joined the Foot Clan?" Casey seethed.

Mark stood there in silence blinking in shock. "Brother? Why is it problem that I joined the Foot Clan?"

"They're the enemy!"

"Oh really?"

While the two were fighting and arguing Leo turned seeing that Raph had distracted Karai, Leo slowly got up looking down at the picture. His eyes widened realizing what it was a picture of... the picture looked to be torn in half.

"Hey!" Karai yelped and socked Raph in the arm.

Seeing Karai dashing towards him Leo pulled out his T-phone immediately taking a picture of this picture snapshot. If this matched the picture that Splinter had in his room... that had to mean something...

"Get away from that!" Karai hissed and Leo moved aside as she nearly punched him. Scowling darkly she took the picture and tucked it away.

Loud sirens blared loudly into the night catching the attention of everyone.

Mark nodded his head and Karai grinned throwing her blade at Leo to which he dodged it and she ran off along with the other guy.

"Who the heck was that man?" Raph asked glancing at Casey. "I heard you yelling that he was your brother..."

"He is..." Casey seethed.

"And he's in the Foot Clan? That's just messed up Casey..." Raph folded his arms.

"It's as messed as it can be..." Casey clenched his glove fist.

"I took a picture with my T-phone of that small picture that Karai had."

"Why the shell would you do that?" Raph quirked an eye ridge Leo. "Are you trying to get to her? She freakin' put a blade to your throat Leo!"

"I know," Leo replied. "But, that picture of her's looked so familiar... it looks like Tang Shen."

"That's impossible," Raph scoffed. "How could a member of the Foot Clan have a picture of Splinter's long lost wife?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out..." Leo mumbled.

Casey scowled angrily kicking a rock with his foot. "That's it... I need to get out of here..."

Raph shared a glance with Casey to which Casey nodded and then walked off. "I'm totally fine man..."

"What's up with him?" Leo asked.

"He just found out that the dude here with that girl... Karai was actually his brother... long lost brother as he had told me awhile ago."

"Wow, geez, and he's in the Foot Clan?" Leo shook his head. "This night has been messed up."

"Sure has Fearless," Raph sighed. "And I can't believe that we stayed out here when Mikey was INJURED!"

"Calm down Raph, I'm sure Mikey's fine," Leo tried to soothe Raph.

"And it was all my fault in the first place..."

"It'll be okay Raph..."

* * *

 **Wow, how was that chapter? I really took my time with this one to make it longer... Poor Mikey... we'll have to see what happens to him huh? Until next time!**

 **P.s... to Clare, about the More than Meets the Eye... I've an idea for that and I'll use that title for one of chapters! We'll have to see later on...**

 **Thanks for reading everyone! :) Keep up those comments and reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20: Glad to be Okay

**Well, it's back again guys! Sorry if I've taken awhile... The only reason, I have to hinder back on my writing is because of stuff that cut back my writing time. I don't just have school and homework on my hands...**

 **You have to realize that, I also have sports that I participate in! Three in fact! Mostly one that I play more in. And even piano lessons, in fact, I have a federation and recital going on this week. For the recital I have to play in front of a big crowd with my duet partner who couldn't be there, so it's my own piano teacher for this night. And then, for Federation... the one which I am usually nervous for, I have to play my pieces with my duet partner in front of three expert piano judges... I know right? And I also get graded for how well I play anyway. And if I get enough points, I will be awarded with a piano trophy! The more points, the bigger! So far, I've got the smallest one, hopefully I'll get the larger one this time... Wish me luck! :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter... I've decided to have this chapter to be fluffy! Let's go back to see how's Mikey is doing shall we? :)**

* * *

"Just calm down Raph, panicking is only going to make matters worse," Leo dropped off the sewer ladder his feet landing on the wet slick ground of the sewers.

"How can I be calm if this was all my fault!?"

"Raph..." Leo turned around to face the hothead. "Don't blame yourself for this."

"How can I not?" Raph shut his eyes gritting his teeth.

"Everything will be okay Raph. Trust me, Mikey will be just fine."

Emerald green irises met midnight blue for a split second.

"Come on..."

The two had entered the Lair heading straight for the lab both hearing Donnie's and Master Splinter's voice.

"Is he okay?" Was the first thing that erupted from Raph's mouth the moment he saw Mikey laying motionlessly on a cot. A white bandage was wrapped around the youngest turtle's head.

"He'll be okay Raph," Donnie moved aside so the red banded turtle could make his way to the cot gently squeezing Mikey's hand in his own.

"He just has a concussion is all. I wrapped his head up with a gauze and bandage. Luckily, the bleeding had stopped and he's stable. We'll just have to wait for him to wake up soon," Donnie advised.

"He better wake up," the hothead gruffly replied. He glanced behind his should seeing Leo standing there.

"You know..." Donnie took told of Mikey's hand rubbing his hand. Using two fingers to grab a roll of skin pulling it up about a centimeter high and letting it go. "His skin feels a little dry..." The skin bounced back slowly making Donnie frown.

Raph gave Donnie a weird repulsive look.

"He seems dehydrated," Donnie answered.

"I'll get some water," Leo extended his hand his eyes glowing, a bubble of water floated into the room and Leo bended it into the glass cup set on a stand near the cot.

"He'll have to drink that when he wakes up."

* * *

A day had passed and Raph stayed by Mikey's cot the whole time. He didn't dare to leave his little brother's side not until he woke up.

Raph blearily opened his eyes lifting his head from the bed seeing Mikey in the same position. Donnie was asleep at his lab table and Leo was leaning against the closed metal lab doors.

Glancing down, Raph noticed the pizza box that they left from last night. He picked it up opening it up to see if there were any leftovers. And there was one pizza slice left.

He was about to close the box until he heard someone breath loudly and deeply.

Surprised, Raph glanced to Mikey seeing his plastron rise higher than it had been and his beak was twitching as if he smelled something.

"Mmmm, pizza... mmmm..."

That shocked Raph hearing Mikey's voice and he grinned widely taking the slice out holding it to Mikey's beak.

The youngest turtle's beak twitched again and immediately his eyes opened.

"Mmmm, pepperoni..."

Raph set the pizza back in the box so quickly Mikey blinked confused and Raph pulled him in tight hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that buddy."

Mikey just blinked in utter confusion. He couldn't remember what had happened.

Mikey looked ahead seeing Leo groan and awaken his eyes meeting his even in Raph's tight hug hold.

Leo immediately shot up, woke up Donnie and the two rushed over to Mikey, however, Raph still didn't let go.

"Uh... you can let go now Raph..." Mikey mumbled awkwardly.

"No," Raph squeezed him tighter making Mikey gasp audibly.

"I thought I lost you."

"What? What happened bro?"

"You don't remember?" Raph pulled away surprised etched across his features.

"No," Mikey shook his head. "Should I?"

"Don't worry," Donnie grinned. "Sometimes, a concussion or hit to the head can contribute or result in some temporary memory loss."

Mikey frowned, "I'm okay right D?"

"Of course," Donnie put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "We can fill in on what happened if you want."

Raph frowned as Mikey nodded his head and Donnie went into the specific important details of what had happened to him and just recently.

"Don't worry bro," Mikey grinned at Raph. "I don't blame you."

"It was my fault Mikey, if I only..."

"Don't blame yourself bro," Mikey shook his head. "Just don't blame yourself for what has happened, everything's fine now."

Raph let out a small grin clasping Mikey's hand with this.

"For the record, you're the worst leader ever Raph."

Raph rolled his eyes at Mikey's retort and couldn't contain his grin. "Of course I am..."

"By the way, I'm soooo thirsty dudes!" Mikey leaned his head back sticking out his tongue as a tired thirsty dog would.

"Then, you should drink some water," Leo picked up the glass handing it for Mikey to drink.

"After all, you're dehydrated," Donnie muttered.

The fresh water felt soothing in the back of Mikey's throat as he swallowed and gulped it down.

"Man..." Mikey handed the now empty glass back to Leo. "Now, I"m really hungry!"

"Of course you are," Donnie chuckled. "You're always hungry."

Raph bent over taking the last slice from the box handing it to Mikey.

"Mmm,yes... pizza..." Mikey munched on it quickly til it was completely gone in just a matter of a few seconds.

"Geez Mikey, slow down why don't ya?" Raph folded his arms.

"Yeah, one day you'll choke yourself," Leo gave Mikey those beady serious eyes.

"No worries bra! I'm totally fine!"

The squeak of the metal fringe of the lab door reminded the turtles of who else who had entered the room.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake my son," Master Splinter beamed.

Mikey grinned back at Sensei. "It's good to be back... especially from my weird dream... weirdest dream ever dudes..." He shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure all of your dreams are weird bro," Raph retorted.

"But, this one was weirder than any other! The weirdest of all!"

"You know what..." Leo put a hand onto Mikey's shoulder. "I think that your dream should stay inside your head Mikey. Just to yourself."

"But, you guys should hear it!"

"I'm pretty sure I don't wanna," Raph huffed.

"I dreamt the stuff in the sewers was..."

Donnie's eyes widened realization mingling with his brain of what Mikey was intended to say.

"Made out of..."

"Mikey," Donnie stopped him holding out his hand making the youngest to pause in his rant. "It's just a dream Mikey... just a dream..."

Mikey made a confused face, he knew that... but what were they saying? Clearly, Leo looked uncomfortable just as Donnie and Raph were.

"Let's not talk about your gross dream alright?" Donnie sighed.

"Wait? You know dude?" Mikey glanced at Donnie surprised.

"Of course, I know what you're talking about... It's unpleasant."

"How did you do that D?"

"Just cause, psychic remember?" Donnie shrugged and took a hold of Mikey's arm. "Now, why don't we get something else for you to eat than just a slice of pizza."

"Aww, I want more pizza," Mikey pouted as Donnie led him from the cot leading him to the kitchen.

"Pizza isn't going to help your health Mikey..."

"Indeed," Master Splinter grinned patting Mikey's head gently before he exited through the lab door. "You must be wise with what you eat."

Raph chuckled following behind Mikey to the kitchen as he kept whining on how he wanted more pizza. _Him and his pizza..._ He shook his head as he took a seat at the counter table with Mikey who blinked as Donnie set a bowl of healthy food in front of him.

Mikey picked up his fork slowly eating the green veggies.

Raph glanced around seeing Donnie grinning in content seeing Mikey eat the food he had brought out for him. And behind his shell, he noticed how Leo was leaning against the front of the kitchen entrance a foot away from the tarp. His body stature was placid with a grin upon his face looking at Mikey as he ate his food.

Raph grinned glancing back to Mikey slowly putting his hand on top of Mikey's head giving him a gently noogie remembering how he had a concussion and suffered a hard hit to the head just not too long ago.

"I'm glad you're finally okay little brother."

Mikey grinned through his mouth full of food back at Raph.

A day after that, Donnie checked Mikey's vitals and his head finally stating that he was totally normal and fine now. The turtles were able to go back on patrol... and everything was back to normal... A few patrols with the Kraang and the Foot Clan... and time seemed to speed up at steady rate... Two months had gone by, barely as it had seemed to be only two weeks...

* * *

 **Alright, how was that chapter? I just thought of having this chapter filled with some brotherly fluff, just thought it would be cute. I love brotherly fluff myself! It's adorable! And there will be more later on in this story. We'll just have to see.**

 **By the way, here's just a hint for the next chapter. Just thought that you'd like that anyway...** **The next chapter comes into play to those two girls who got mutated back in a few previous chapters. Alexis Pitcher and Mikala Pitcher! Or should I say... Cat Girl and Mikala?**


	21. Chapter 21:Two New Girls of a Kind

**Whooo hoooo! This chapter will be exciting! I just thought that considering that I will go on vacation very soon in like two days, I just thought that I should just update this chapter before I leave.**

 **Anyway, ENJOY!**

 **There are two OC's here and they'll the meet the turtles just like I said, and that will be Cat Girl and Kitty Girl (Aka Alexis and Mikala) Well, have fun! :)**

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

"Ugh," I groaned opening the palm of my hand letting out a steam of fire to cascade into the air. "Why am I so bored?"

"Hey Raph!"

Groaning, I turned to face the closed red door hearing someone no other than Mikey pounding loudly... It was very annoying.

"What do you want Mikey? I'm busy training here!" I growled out.

"Well... I was just wondering..." Mikey's voice trailed off behind the door.

"I ain't in the mood for playing games Mikey," I huffed closing my fist blowing out the burning flame.

A laugh came from behind the door and I blinked in confusion my eyes still focused on the door.

"What's so funny?" I scowled angrily.

"Wow, Raph... sometimes, you don't know me at all," Mikey chuckled. "I wasn't going to ask you to hang out... or to play my games... I was going to ask you what you wanted for dinner tonight."

"Oh, what do you have in mind?" I huffed closing my eyes settling myself against the wall comfortably.

"You don't care?" Came the confused voice. "Don't you want something specific?"

"Nah," I grumbled. "I just don't care... cook whatever you want... burn my tongue off..."

"Of course I will dude!" Mikey's voice rose into an excited pitch. "I know exactly what I'll make! Something that will totally burn the flavor in your mouth! Ooh! Leo, and Donnie are so going to like this... and you Raphie..."

I groaned at the nickname and could practically tell that Mikey was grinning widely behind the door.

"It'll be hotter than you can ever burn..."

"Ha, take the shot..." I couldn't help myself to retort. "You'll never be able to burn off my tongue..."

"We'll see about that!" Loud footsteps were pounding away and I sighed in relief... Even with Mikey gone, I was still so bored...

Pulling out my T-phone I dialed Casey's number asking him if he wanted to go out tonight to beat up thugs.

"I can't Raph..." Was his reply. "I promised Angel that I would play with her tonight."

I let my face scrunch up in defeated irritation.

"Right, have fun playing with little girl stuff with your sister..." I turned the phone off and sighed. "It looks like it's just a lone turtle tonight..."

Walking out from my red training room I made my way towards the elevator going back down into the Lair...

As usual Donnie was tinkering in his lab saying how he was creating something with mutagen that we had found on a recent mission... Who cares... It wasn't my business to know what he was doing...

And of course, the smell of food wafted through the air and I could hear Mikey singing in the kitchen. I let out an annoyed groan alerting Leo was in the middle of watching a Space Heroes Marathon.

"Hey Raph, where are you going?" He asked as I walked towards the turnstiles.

"Out topside..."

"Be careful out there Raph," Leo's voice was stern.

"And you have to say that every time Fearless?" I rolled my eyes leaping over the turnstiles shaking my head.

Hopefully there would be activity tonight... and my wish was granted as I got up above standing on a rooftop glancing down to the street below me.

"The Purple Dragons..." I smirked seeing the gang breaking through a jewelry store. "Oh, this will be fun..." I cracked my knuckles and leapt down. However, I wasn't prepared for what would come next...

* * *

 **Alexis P.O.V:**

I looked down at the bright city sighing, its been two months since me and my sister's mutation and we took up the job of heroines after Mikala's pleading and pointing out that we wouldn't be able to get human jobs, so might as well do something useful like hero work. I'm not complaining about getting some action it's just when there ISN'T action I have a problem with.

My sister Mikala was goofing off as usual singing the stupid song Let It Go and dancing around.

I rolled my eyes and lightly tugged my skin tight black leather jumpsuit up over my bustline. I had made the outfit myself so it can withstand my fire powers, and oh yeah I forgot to tell ya we have super powers... Well, obviously...

Mine is fire controlling and creating, my spirit chi is a black panther that I shape shift into. And I'm super fast. Mikala's is weather controlling and creating, her spirit chi is a white dapple horse with wings. She also has some cat traits like I do, she has the slit jungle green eyes and sometimes meows and drinks milk. Her cat mutation is minor while mine is half mine due to being scratched by a cat while my sister was just licked.

Anyways our parents died shortly before our mutation and we were left with little money and we sought out a place to live. Thanks to my sister's clumsiness we managed to find an old abandoned under ground water park after she fell through a hole.

I had looked up and heard some scuffling in a alleyway, so I shushed my sister, By slapping her over the head, and pointed to down the alleyway and quietly crept up to it. The sight was nothing that I was prepared for...

Our eyes widened at the sight Purple Dragons fighting a huge red masked mutant turtle. I leapt down and started tutting shaking my finger.

"Why do you boys never learn your lesson?"

I sounded like a mother scolding her sons making the Purple Dragons angry and the turtle to snicker.

I then lashed out my bullwhips and did various gymnastics moves to dodge and attack. I used round house kick, upper cut and a foot slam in the bigger man's chest knocking him backwards. I used my bullwhips and started snapping them at the boys exposed legs making them yelp and then I heard a worried voice shout out.

"LOOK OUT!" The turtle screamed.

Pain...everything paused and then blurred at the pain that traveled up my leg and to my head. I was too dizzy I nearly missed the report of the gun that was shot and I did one thing I could... I screamed before the world was encased in darkness.

"CAT GIRL!" Mikala screamed.

* * *

 **Mikala's P.O.V**

I watched as my beloved sister crumpled in a heap and the turtle knocked Fong out and kept punching Fong till his nose was hanging funny and the turtle panted heavily looking at my sister.

I leapt down and raced over towards her body and welcomed the sweet relief of hearing her heart beat and her pained moans. I turned her over and saw her leg that had a small hole and blood gushing out of it.

The turtle came over as I unwrapped my head band I usually wore when jogging and I wrapped it snuggly around her wound.

"Here let me help," the red masked turtle bent down and picked her up and started walking towards a sewer cover. This bewildered me greatly.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home... to get her patched up. My brother is good at healing wounds."

The one thing that I wanted to know about this... turtle ... man... mutant guy... whatever he is... it's now or never...

"What's your name?" His emerald green eyes turned to me making me blink.

"My name is Raphael but call me Raph for short."

"I'm Mikala and the girl you're holding is my sister Alexis."

"Well my dad won't be too happy about visitors but when he sees your sis, he'll welcome you," Raph's voice was calm though edged with slight nervousness.

"Okie dokie." I pick up my sister's weapons and started following him to the sewers.

 _Huh... what a weird place to live..._

We finally entered some living space that once looked to be a subway.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Hearing footsteps the turnstiles squeaking Leo turned his head seeing Raph and gasped in shock.

"What the!? Raph! Why did you bring these strangers here? You can't just bring people into the Lair!" He stood up angrily forgetting about his favorite show which was still blazing across the TV screen.

"I was beating up Purple Dragons," Raph replied and glanced down to the girl in his arms.

That was until... Leo finally realized that she was critically wounded.

"What happened?" The leader finally noticed the other girl with blond hair standing there in what seemed to be shock and excitement... he couldn't tell which.

"She got shot by a Purple Dragon," the girl spoke up her voice quivering. "Are you the one brother that Raph said could help out with my sister's wounds here?"

"Oh no," Leo shook his hands in front of him. "I'm not advanced in that area."

"What's going on?" The lab doors opened revealing Donnie with his helmet protection visor still on. He pulled the helmet off setting is aside. "What? You brought in a human? Two girls?"

Raph opened his mouth but, Leo beat him to it and pointed to the girl in his arms. "She's wounded. She got shot by a Purple Dragon."

Donnie's eyes widened and he sprang forward checking her over.

"Set her in my lab Raph..."

They all rushed frantically into the lab and Donnie ordered Raph to set the girl on the cot.

"She'll be okay right?" Mikala asked holding her hands out in front of her.

"Yes, she'll be okay...I think... let me just check and see if I can do anything..." Donnie was inspecting the wounded girl's bullet wound.

"So, you're her sister?" Leo turned to the other girl.

"Yes, I am," she nodded her head.

"She would die in approximately in five minutes seeing how this bullet wound is affected and it's getting into her blood stream..." Donnie muttered.

"You can help her right?" Mikala asked her eyes wide.

"Afraid not just in time..." Donnie frowned. "To take out this bullet which it looks like it is embedded deeply into the gracilis muscle of her leg... it would take awhile and by the looks of how bad this is... she'd be dead before I even had the time to take out the bullet fully."

"Can't you do something?" Mikala panicked. "I don't want my sister to die!"

"Don't worry," Leo put a hand on Mikala's shoulder. "Donnie here, may not be able to save her, but our little youngest brother would be able to..."

"Oh that's right!" Donnie perked up in realization. "How come I've never thought of that? I'll go get Mikey right now!" Donnie left the lab in a hurry.

"Don't worry," Raph grinned. "She'll be fine."

Mikala glanced down at her sister trying to smile at her best efforts.

Meanwhile...in the kitchen...

"Mmmm, I can totally tell that they'll love this!" Mikey grinned with triumphant seeing his achievement. "Can't wait for dinner!"

"Mikey!"

Startled the orange masked turtle shoved the bowl across the counter so that Donnie couldn't see what it was.

"What's up D?"

"We need you!" Donnie grasped his arm pulling him away from the kitchen.

"What for?" Mikey gasped as he was dragged across the main room towards the lab.

"Raph found this girl who got shot, you need to help her."

Mikey blinked as he was pulled into the lab seeing Leo, Raph and another girl hovering one who laid motionlessly on the cot.

Mikey's eyes widened and he shoved himself forward not caring who he shoved out of the way to get to this girl. His eyes roamed across her body seeing the deep wound on her leg and how badly infected it was. His eyes glowed a soft orange and he hovered his hand above the wound sending out a soft ray of orange light into the wound.

"The cause of the pain... may I take out from this body... may it be clean and pure once again... and its whole self once again..." Mikey chanted. The wound glowed brightly and the bullet suddenly shot out and Mikey caught it before it could land anywhere else. Once the light died down, the bullet wound had fully closed up leaving nothing behind like there was never a wound to begin with. Except for the girl who was still out of it.

Realizing that he just used his powers and that there was human being in the room Mikey turned frantically towards the other girl. His brothers noticed his panicked and worried some look and they finally realized what had just occurred.

The worried look immediately erased from Mikey's features as he realized the face that he was looking at... Somehow it was familiar...

"Wow..." Mikala rasped. "You have powers!? That's amazing! Do you all have powers?"

"You can't tell anyone about this," Leo said sternly.

Mikala grinned. "Don't worry, your secret magic powers are safe with me! In fact, I've got powers too!" She held out her palm forming a little mini cloud that rained upon her hand.

"Holy chalupa!" Mikey exclaimed.

The other three brothers stared in shock.

"I know right? It's so awesome..."

"Let me guess... does your sister have powers?" Donnie asked.

"Yupp..."

"So... are you like a... mutant?" Leo asked.

"Well, kind of," Mikala grinned. "We just both have powers! And we can shape shift into a specific creature."

"You have spirit's chis?" Leo's eyes were wide and his jaw would've nearly hit the floor.

"Yeah, whatever that is..." Mikala glanced to Cat Girl who shifted upon the cot who seemed to be asleep. "Did you put her to asleep orange one?"

"Yeah, just so that she would be rested," Mikey replied. "And by the way, My name is Michelangelo... but you can call me Mikey..." He grinned his trade mark grin. "You look really familiar, I've seen you before... Oh wait..." Mikey's eyes widened in realization. "Were you that girl who was in the street on that raining day wearing skinny jeans with a pink shirt with glowing green ooze spilled upon you?"

"Yeah, it sounds like me..." Mikala replied.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Mikala, and my sister which you just tended to is Alexis. But, you can call me Kitty Girl and my sister Cat Girl," Mikala grinned excitedly.

"I'm Leonardo, or Leo," Leo mentioned himself. "Donatello," he pointed to Donnie. "And do you know this one?" He pointed to Raph.

"Yes, that's Raphael, or Raph and then Mikey!" She beamed.

Mikey grinned letting out a chuckle. "That's me dudette."

"So, when is she going to wake up?" Mikala mentioned over to Alexis.

"She should wake up really soon dudette," Mikey answered. "She'll be totally fine. And as good and new as ever!"

"Yeah," Raph grinned glancing down at the girl...

* * *

 **There you all have it! Something you've been waiting for! This is just the beginning folks... and soon enough they will be friends with the turtles! And maybe... even more than that... to who I wonder? Well, obviously some people already know... :)**

 **Anyway, how was that? Considering that I just finished this early... Was this better than doing it when I get back from my vacation? That's what I thought...**

 **I'd love to hear your amazing thoughts and your feelings as you read this chapter! Some feelings are meant to be expressed... and some comments are nothing more than said... Just saying, and this would give me a chance to smile before I actually leave and take a break from writing... Yeah, for awhile... from my all time favorite things to do...**


	22. Chapter 22: Igniting the Flame

**Oh my gosh! It's been such a long time hasn't it? I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner. I guess you could say that I was a little bit lost? I clearly had no clue on where to go from chapter 21. I was having a story block but, it's all good! The good news is that someone was able to get me back on track and lended me some ideas to keep me going! So, here it is everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

It had been hours... and no one had dared to leave the lab.

"It's time to disinfect her wounds..." Donnie grabbed an alcohol disinfecting wipe leaning over Alexis.

"Careful..." Mikala warned. "I wouldn't do that, she'd probably punch you."

"She's unconscious," Donnie stated as he glanced at Mikala. "She'd feel weak from her wounds disabling her from punching anything."

"Oh really?" Mikala folded her arms disapprovingly.

"Don't underestimate her Donnie," Leo says.

Donnie sighed using a tweezer utensil to pick up the wipe and swabbed it across Alexis' gash.

Immediately, the girl woke up earning a startled yelp from Donnie who pulled his head back in sudden shock.

The girl's first reaction was to scream and punch Donnie straight into the face.

"I hate to say I told you so..." Mikala rolled her eyes.

"Ooooh, buuuuuuuuuuurnnnnnn!" Mikey chanted.

"What in the world?" Alexis glanced around confused.

"Hey Cat Girl!" Mikala grinned. "It's good to see you awake again!"

"We're are we?" She demanded.

Mikala glanced to the blue masked turtle.

"You are in our lair... in our lab..." Leo cleared his throat.

"Ugh," Donnie rubbed his face. "Why'd you have to punch me?"

"Punch you?" Alexis turned to face this purple masked giant turtle. She just all the sudden had woken up in a room filled with giant talking turtles just like the red masked one she had recently saw. "Well, my arm was stinging..." Alexis glared at Donnie. "How would you like it if you were woken up by stinging pain to find someone doing something to you? Especially a giant... turtle..." She glanced around blinking as she set her eyes upon the red masked turtle and shifted them to the other two in the room.

"Well, it's a good thing you woke up," Leo shrugged grinning.

"Oh yeah? Is it really?" She pushed herself up from the cot.

"Wait," Donnie held his hands out towards Alexis. "You need to lie back down, you're still hurt..."

"Why should I listen to you greenie?" Alexis snorted. "I'm fine... what are you anyway? Slow ninja turtles? You really wear such colored masks? I find that pretty funny..." She chuckled as she slowly stood and wobbled on her feet.

"Please sit down you're going to fall..." Donnie reached his hands out.

"Oh no I'm not," Alexis slapped Donnie's hands away. "Why is it any of your business to be treating me like this? Why should I trust you turtles?"

"If you haven't noticed..." Raph growled. "I was the one who brought you down here along with your sister here," Raph motioned towards Mikala. "My brother Donnie..." Raph pointed to Donnie. "He's the one who helped to treat your wounds, you should be listening to him..."

"And give me a reason why I should be listening to him or to you?" Alexis smirked folding her arms.

Raph felt a spike of anger stir in his plastron. "You listen here young lady, you have no right to snap back at us when all we've done is to help you."

"Oh yeah?" Alexis glared at Raph causing the red masked turtle to glare back intensely.

"Uh... is she always like this when she wakes up?" Mikey whispered gently elbowing Mikala.

"Oh yeah," Mikala nodded. "She's really stubborn and doesn't want anyone interfering with her."

"Well, how about this?" Alexis chuckled. "I get attacked by Purple Dragons and these giant turtles appear and suddenly I'm in their home? A place with strange creatures and strangers? How would you feel if you suddenly woke up in pain with a green monster towering above you and suddenly they're all dressed like some sort of freaky ninjas? Like you animal freaks?"

"Enough with the insults woman," Raph growled. "You're the one becoming hot headed here..."

"Hot headed? You really think I'm hot headed huh? Well, I have news for you turtle dork, you're such a loudmouth..."

Raph scowled angrily opening his mouth to speak when Alexis raised a finger cocking it in a no fashion. "I am not finished with my speech yet greenie..."

Raph grit his teeth folding his arms across his plastron.

"How would you feel being a strange place? Especially if you never wanted anyone to INTERFERE WITH YOU AND SNAP YOU OUT OF YOUR COMFORT ZONE!" Alexis roared out angrily.

Raph blinked utterly stunned his angry expression gone from his face. He couldn't argue with that, after all, he didn't know anything about this girl.

Everyone snickered as Raph scowled utterly defeated without a word against her.

"She'd be perfect for Raph..." Mikey leaned over to whisper to Leo. "Raph's arguments wouldn't stand a chance when she lets you know that you shouldn't interfere with her."

Leo nodded grinning sharing a knowing glance with Donnie before slightly glancing over to Raph.

Raph glanced over meeting Leo's gaze for split second before turning his attention back to this girl. She had a smirk plastered upon her face.

"What? You have nothing to say against that?" Alexis smirked.

"Fine," Raph raised his hands in a surrendered motion. "You're right, I don't know you at all and you're in a such a strange place as I can tell, and I won't interfere you with anything..."

"Good..." Alexis grinned. "Each of you should know by now that when I don't want anyone to interfere then you should back off."

Everyone stayed silent and Alexis grabbed Mikala's arm. "Come on sister, we have to get back home."

"No, please Cat Girl..." Mikala whined. "These turtles are great, they helped us..."

"Yeah..." Alexis replied. "We should still leave they've freaked me out too much, especially waking me up to pain, and I don't want to interfere with them at all..."

"You don't understand, they have powers like us too."

"What?" Alexis blinked in shock releasing her grip on her sister's arm.

"Yeah, totally awesome right? They're like us in some ways, we don't know anyone else who have powers except for the two of us."

Alexis glanced between the turtles seeing the blue masked turtle's solemn expression.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Mikala pouted putting on her saddest face as much as possible. "We don't ever get to see giant talking turtles every day."

"Fine," Alexis sighed rolling her eyes. "We'll stay for a while."

"Yes! Thank you sis!" Mikala hugged Alexis tightly.

"Yeah, yeah, you can let go now..."

Mikala squealed turning around to face the turtles.

"So, tell me more about yourselves and what you like to do!"

Mikey smirked gleefully, he grabbed Mikala's arm leading her away from the lab.

The next thing Alexis knew that she was sitting on the pit of the couch in the common area. Mikala and Mikey had somehow gotten themselves in a video game each squealing loudly.

Yes, Alexis finally got their names after they introduced themselves before exiting the lab. And of course, there was this rat mutant that had exited some sort of room and she had found out that he was the turtles... father, or you'd say sensei named Master Splinter. The rat seemed glad that she was fine and that it was an honor to meet her.

Alexis did feel a little dizzy and swayed slightly and she vaguely remembered someone trying to help her and she only slapped the hand away. She wasn't used to seeing these... turtles... it was something unrealistic.

Sighing Alexis turned her head noticing how Raph was occupied with himself punching some punching bag. She couldn't keep her eyes off him as he delivered heavy blows to the punching bag. Her cheeks started to heat up and she felt a sparkling sensation in her gut. Like the feeling ignited a small burning flame inside her.

 _Is this what he does everyday?_ She noticed how well toned the muscles in his arms were.

"Sorry to pop your bubble," Leo suddenly said snapping Alexis' dazed attention away from Raph. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Mikala told us that she has rain powers correct?"

Alexis nodded slowly as Leo leaned himself back further beside her.

"Then, what are your powers?"

"I... I have fire powers..." She says. "It's blue fire." She held out her hand displaying a small blue burning flame.

Leo grinned widely. "That's cool. Raph has fire powers too."

"Yeah," Raph huffed suddenly plopping himself on the other side of Alexis sighing heavily from punching the bag. He held out his palm forming a tiny fiery tornado.

Alexis blinked in awe leaning herself forward. "That's so cool, how'd you form a mini tornado like that?"

"It's just a trick..." Raph grinned resting his hands behind his head.

"So, if you have fire powers... then..." Alexis turned to Leo.

"I have water along with some spiritual powers..." Leo grinned. "Donnie," the leader pointed to the genius turtle who was occupied with his laptop on the far end of the couch who surprisingly seemed to block out Mikala and Mikey's loud laughter. "Donnie has psychic powers."

"Cool, what about Mikey?" Alexis glanced to the orange masked turtle who let out a sudden shriek.

"I'm the Mario Cart Master!"

"Oh yeah?" Mikala blurted out. "Just wait until you see me with this car..."

"Mikey has healing powers and also a mix with light," Leo smiled.

"Hmmm, interesting, it seems like you Leo, Donnie and Mikey have some sort of mixed powers."

"Raph can also use heat," Leo pointed out. "He can burn lava if he wanted to... each of us have different forms to our powers or abilities you'd say."

Alexis grinned a sudden thought entering her mind. Her perspective of these turtles had dramatically changed from than it was earlier. "Maybe you guys can help me and Mikala with our powers... teach us some stuff... right?"

"That's totally fine," Leo grinned. "You can come to us whenever you need help."

Alexis rolled her eyes as Mikala's loud shriek echoed across the air along with Mikey's voice. "Oh boy... those two are so wild..."

"Yeah..." Leo chuckled.

"And more annoying than ever..." Raph sighed throwing his head back.

Alexis glanced over at Raph smirking widely. "I'd say so too." She sighed as let herself and Mikala stay longer for just a few minutes.

When Alexis made up her mind and was about to set off with Mikala she nodded her head towards the turtles.

"Sorry if I was... a little harsh earlier today."

"It's no problem," Donnie waved his hand.

"And for punching you..."

"It's fine, really I saw your point," Donnie grinned.

"I just act reckless sometimes," Alexis sighed.

"Heh, sounds a lot like Raph here," Leo jerked his thumb towards the hothead.

"HEY!" Raph growled lowly as Leo chuckled.

"Well, thanks for everything," Alexis grinned. "I guess we'll come back... sometime soon..."

"Yay! And then I can come back and play with Mikey?" Mikala beamed brightly.

Alexis rolled her eyes sighing heavily. "Sure, whatever..." She turned with her sister as they waved their goodbyes and thanks before climbing over the turnstiles into the subway.

Today was such an unusual day for those two sisters... and yet they both felt like they wanted more of it, they wanted a part of this.

Alexis had to shake her head to clear her thoughts of remembering watching Raphael punch that punching bag and his well toned arms. Just the thought of that made her cheeks burn. Maybe there was something else that he could do... and she did find out that they were ninjas with their own weapons and plus they each had powers, it seemed like a bonus.

As the two climbed out from the sewers Alexis couldn't help herself but to glance back at the manhole cover.

Yeah, she would definitely go back there... and she would want to see the turtles again... It felt like she had ignited the flame inside herself...

* * *

 **Well, how was that? A little Raph and Alexis meaning a little hotheaded you'd say. I just thought to add the part of how Alexis watches Raph and it seems like she might have a thing for him... Yeah, this is just the beginning though folks!**

 **What did you think of this chapter? I'd appreciate it a lot if you reviewed and commented!**

 **Have a great day everyone! :)**


	23. Chapter 23: More Than Meets the Eye

**Oh my! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update so soon... Sometimes, when you're an author some stories are easier to write and continue than others... but don't worry, I won't abandon this story, not EVER! Here we are again folks!**

 **If you've been wondering about April... yes, she's still psychic just like Donnie! Spoiler ALERT! (hehe, my bad...) ( She doesn't know about her psychic powers just yet...)**

 **Well, just to let you guys know, that this chapter wasn't exactly my idea, the wonderful Clare has given me an idea to use her OC of Mark! Plus, Karai is in this too... and Karai and Mark have a thing for each other. So, this chapter was based off Clare's idea! Though, I did change things up a bit and added some changes to use my ideas!**

 **I don't own anything here practically! Except for my ideas :)**

 **Well, ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Mark's POV:**

I looked into Karai's beautiful eyes. She looked a little shaken...

"Karai are you ok?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

"Mark you let your feelings for me consume you," Karai lowered her head in shame.

"I will admit that I did let myself get fearful for you but I wasn't going to let you fall. My job is to protect you no matter what, you know this Karai," I replied.

"I know..."

"That's not what's brothering you is it?" I asked.

Glancing at me I noticed tears in her eyes.

"Mark..." She started but I stopped her knowing what she was about to say.

"This is about Hamato Yoshi still being alive and coming after me right?" I asked.

"He killed my mother I don't want him to take you away too," She held both of my hands as we gazed at each other.

"I will kill Hamato Yoshi for you and to make Shredder see and approve us," I spoke strongly.

"Mark that's honor less and you know that," She barked in a harsh tone.

"It's the only way, aren't you tired of us hiding our love? Our love isn't some kind of immortal thing!" I bellowed and immediately glanced at the ground in shame. "It doesn't matter anyway."

Karai put her hands on top of mine as I looked up to face her.

"It does matter, we knew this was not going to be easy for us."

"We've developed fears for each other," my voice quivered.

"I fear that father will find out about us sooner or later," Karai's lip trembled.

"Then, here's an idea that I don't like... Maybe we can put our love on hold..."

"To break up!?" Karai's eyes widened in shock. "I love you too much do that."

"No, we're not breaking up, we'll lay tone down our love until we find Hamato Yoshi," I solemnly explained.

"So, you're saying that if we lay down our love the foot clan won't find out about us and we'll just be friends like when we were kids then we continue our love?" She questioned.

I nodded and she gave me a slight smile.

"You always were a good planner," She smirked as I kissed her cheek.

"I love you no matter what," I said as a few tears fell from my eyes.

Stepping back, she walked away. She glanced back to see me one more time as her boyfriend before jumping over to next roof top.

I watched her go... Reaching behind myself, I grabbed a picture from my pocket. It was a picture of me and Karai when we where 13 wearing foot kimonos. Karai was kissing me on the cheek as I was blushing furiously. The photo was taken at the training hall in Japan. I looked at it one last time before putting it back in my pocket unaware that the eyes of a certain kitty cat was watching the whole thing...

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

 _Many hours later..._ _  
_

Evening was beginning to settle in the horizon of New York City. The vast orange of the sky turning into dark subtle variations of blue.

Meanwhile... Inside the Bradford dojo Karai took deep breaths as she sensed long range attacks. Sure she was blindfolded, but that didn't stop her from sensing an incoming arrow and she grabbed it with one hand.

A loud gasp was heard among the many Foot soldiers as they watched in amazement.

Smirking, Karai threw the arrow back towards the crossbow which had splintered the arrow. Flipping over in a back flip she shape shifted into Xever as she caught the next oncoming arrow also throwing it back to the firing crossbow. Once, done she shape shifted back to her normal self.

Loud clapping echoed across the dark dojo as Karai took off her blind fold glancing around as she admired her work.

"Pretty impressive skills for a cub," Tigerclaw muttered as he walked up behind Karai.

The rest of the foot soldiers fled from the room due to the fact they were terrified of the greatest assassin of Asia.

Turning around Karai chuckled, "Well, look what the cat dragged in..."

Growling Tigerclaw hissed, "So, what do I have? The pleasure of being the greatest assassin of all Asia... and yet all the ninjas fled before me in my presence?"

Karai scowled as she blinked.

"It's funny how a daughter of a villain can go for high ranking ninja who leads a squad of ninjas."

Karai's eyes widened as she fingered the hilt of her tanto.

 _How did he know?_

"And Mark..." Tigerclaw smirked widely.

"We're just friends..." Karai scowled as she shifted her eyes for a split second.

Reaching behind him Tigerclaw pulled out a picture from his pocket belt.

Karai's eyes widened as she recognized the picture. A picture of Mark giving her flowers...

"How did you get that?" She demanded reaching over to snatch the picture from the tiger's paw.

"I found it in your room after I saw your break up with the boy."

"If you're planning to tell my father he won't believe you without proof," Karai glared.

Tigerclaw laughed, "Oh, you foolish cub, I obtained the roof top camera which had recorded it all."

"So, this is pay back for all the cat jokes that I, including Mark and his men made right?" She asked.

The tiger smirked in response folding his arms.

"Are you going to tell my father?"

"If I wanted to, I would but I need you to do something for me," Tigerclaw smirked flexing out his claws.

"You're blackmailing me," Karai retorted sarcastically.

"I need you to steal the Mutagen Diamond from the museum."

Folding her arms, Karai scowled. "And what does that do?"

"Who ever holds it in their body would glow green like toxic waste. It would help me to destroy the turtles..."

"The turtles?" Karai's eyes narrowed. "So why do you need me to steal it?"

"Are you the best thief New York has ever seen?"

"One of the best but only if it benefits me," Karai rolled her eyes.

"Steal the Mutagen Diamond and I won't tell Shredder about you and Mark," Tigerclaw hissed.

 _Well, I guess I'll have to do it or Mark's life is in danger..._

"Well are you up for the challenge girl?"

"Like I have a choice?" Karai sneered. She fingered the hilt of her tanto blade. "Stay here I'll get you your stupid Mutagen Diamond," she retorted as she walked out of the dojo and to the outside world.

"Let's just hope no kappa Gets in my way..." She sprinted across the dark streets and little did she know, that a certain someone would be watching her...

* * *

"Ugh," Raph groaned as he laid his shell against the roof top. "Tell me why we're out here again?"

"We're on the look out Raph," Leo responded as he watched with steady eyes studying the streets below him.

"There's nothin' happening..." Raph retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Mikey smirked as he poked Raph's forehead.

"MIKEY!" Raph roared shoving Mikey's face away. "If ya do that again, I won't hesitate to burn ya!"

"Quiet Raph!" Leo hissed as he glanced over the side. "We can't be too loud or we'll wake up somebody."

"In fact, somebody's sleeping under this building that we're currently standing on top of..." Donnie grinned.

Raph glared in Mikey's direction before facing Donnie. "How do you know that Brainaic?"

Smirking, Donnie pointed to his head. "Isn't it obvious? I used my psychic powers to sense through these walls..."

"Of course you would..." Raph huffed and narrowed his eyes as Mikey shifted closer to him. "Don't ya dare Mikey..."

"Uh dudes?" Mikey pointed down towards the street over the edge. "Do you see that shadow over there?"

Flipping himself over Raph peered over the edge at what Mikey was pointing at.

"That's... Karai?!" Leo gasped loudly.

"Karai?" Raph glanced at Leo. "You talking about that girl that you think is wickedly hot?" He smirked.

Leo glared at Raph who smirked back at him.

"Why is she going into some kind of museum?" Donnie asked.

"I have no idea, but we have to follow her to see what she's doing," Leo's eyes narrowed doing the hand signal motioning his brothers to follow.

The turtle brothers silently leapt across the roof landing onto the building that Karai had secretly entered.

"Is she stealing something?" Donnie curiously asked. "What does she want anyway?"

"Uh dudes..." Mikey's face visibly paled. "Does trying to steal a glowing object qualify as something bad?" He asked as he peered over the edge staring through the glass window.

"What?" Leo peered over the edge just as Karai silently snuck back out holding out a sack of something glowing a neon green inside.

"Oh no..." Donnie paled. "I know exactly what that is..."

"What is it?" Leo worriedly glanced at Donnie.

"It's something called the Mutagen Diamond... It was something that I learned about back on planet Zeenat in Power Training School. This Mutagen Diamond is some sort of magical glitch. It gives the being of who ever holds it, it interacts with their body and other powers and also gives the person knowledge about planet Zeenat..."

"That's bad..." Raph muttered.

"Yes, Raph it's bad indeed, who knows what could happen? Maybe it would also send a signal back to planet Zeenat..."

The three brother's eyes widened in shock and Leo growled stepping forward. "We have to go after her! NOW!"

The turtles burst into a sprint as they leapt across the roof tops chasing after Karai.

"Come on! Go faster!"

Startled by the noise Karai turned her head seeing the turtles leaping across the roof tops behind her.

"Oh crap..." She muttered under her breath as she broke into a sprint.

"Woah dudes!" Mikey cried. "She's faster than catwoman from my comics!"

"Mikey, she's nothing like catwoman," Leo rolled his eyes as he ran beside Mikey.

Mikey snickered, "Whatever you say batman!"

"Mikey!"

Karai thrust her legs faster, she couldn't let the turtles catch her. A sensing tingling suddenly warned her, of the red masked turtle going to tackle her. She tried to sidestep, however, she wasn't able to react fast enough and the red masked turtle tackled her as she dropped the bag containing the Mutagen Diamond.

Karai suddenly shape shifted into Leo throwing a ball of water in Raph's direction.

Raph's emerald green eyes widened in shock at the display before him... That wicked girl... did she just shape shift?

Raph gasped in shock as water was splashed onto his face. Growling, Raph pulled his head back wiping off his face.

Karai smirked as she shape shifted back into her normal self and grasped the Mutagen Diamond that had fallen out from the bag. She felt a little drained as she put the Diamond back into the sack bag.

Then, the unexpected happened... The roof top that Karai was merely standing on the edge started to crumble. Her eyes glowed white as she summoned forth her spirit chi, white wings spreading upon her back. She dived off the edge spreading out her wings to realize that something was wrong... her wings... they were stiff from the implied weight holding her down and she felt herself falling.

"Karai!" Leo shouted.

"We have to help her dudes!" Mikey cried.

"Pfffh," Raph scoffed as he stepped back. "Just let her fall, she's a vixen!"

"I heard that!" Karai yelled as the wind slapped her across the face.

"Dudes, we're superheroes we have to help her!" Mikey hollered. Raph only responded with a face palm groaning loudly.

Leo pulled out a rope from his belt as he threw it down the tall building.

"Grab on Karai!"

Karai's wings dissipated as she grasped onto the rope tightly as she was jerked to a stop.

"Swing yourself up!" Leo ordered.

"Like I have a choice?" Karai sneered angrily. She swung herself reaching up towards Leo who grasped her wrist tightly as she dangled over the edge.

"I got you..." Leo grinned at her. His arms felt stiff as he tried to lift her up with no such avail. "Guys...a little help here?"

Donnie and Mikey rushed over to Leo as they tried to help Leo lift Karai up.

Karai was breathing heavily as Leo grunted loudly.

"We can't pull her up, the Mutagen Diamond is weighing her down," Donnie huffed as he tugged with no such budge to pull Karai up.

Leo glanced down at Karai muttering under his breath. "Karai! You have to drop the Mutagen Diamond!"

"I can't!"

"You have to!" Leo grunted as he felt himself being pulled towards the edge further.

"If I don't deliver this to Tigerclaw he'll tell Shredder!" Karai hissed angrily.

"What!?" Leo gasped he braced his feet against the roof top trying to get a better hold.

"You've seen me and Mark... Tigerclaw knows we're dating..."

"Heh, looks like your crush has a boyfriend already Leo..." Raph chuckled as he nudged Leo's arm.

Leo only scowled in response as he grit his teeth.

"If I don't deliver the Mutagen Diamond to Tigerclaw, then he'll tell Shredder and Mark will be killed!" Karai shouted.

"Karai," Leo pleaded. "You need to let go..."

"This is the only time I've ever doing this..." Karai huffed. "One of you guys catch this!" She threw the Mutagen Diamond towards Mikey.

Mikey gasped loudly as the weight was too much for his butter fingers as they slipped from his hands falling towards the ground.

Karai screamed angrily as Leo, Donnie and Raph all yelled at Mikey.

"Mikey!"

"Oops... sorry... my bad..." Mikey grinned sheepishly.

A shattering sound echoed through the air as the bag crashed onto the concrete.

"Well, that went well," Raph smirked. "It's finally smashed..."

Leo grunted as he pulled Karai up safely as she was breathing heavily.

"Karai..." Leo embraced her tightly squeezing her protectively. Through the edge of his vision Leo noticed a picture hanging loosely from Karai's belt. "Karai... why do you have picture of Tang Shen?" He pulled away as the others crowded themselves closely to see what was going on.

"She's my mother..." Karai replied.

Leo froze at her answer and could hear the shocked gasps of his brothers... Everything seemed to click into Leo' mind as realized who exactly she was...

"M-Miwa?" Leo rasped.

"Who's Miwa?" Karai blinked utterly confused.

"Karai, is that really you?"

"Okay, you're starting to freak me out here Leonardo," Karai blinked giving him a strange look

"Karai... you're actually Hamato Yoshi's daughter..." The leader blinked in surprise as he felt a hard slap to his cheek.

"How dare you say such a lie freak, Hamato Yoshi is the reason why I'm a vixen and why I don't have a mother anymore!" Karai vehemently shouted.

Leo blinked in shock as he rubbed his stinging cheek as Karai glared at him.

"You have to believe me Karai..."

"Like I'll ever believe a kappa like you?" Karai snarled as her eyes glowed, her spirit chi glowing as wings sprouted from upon her back as she suddenly took flight flying away.

"Bro, are you okay?" Mikey touched Leo's shoulder gently.

"Leo?" Donnie asked with a hint of concern edge into his voice.

Blinked as he shook his head Leo grit his teeth. "Let's go home guys..." He frowned sadly.

Raph just shrugged as Donnie eyed him.

The brothers followed after Leo as they leapt down onto the ground walking over to a manhole cover as Leo lifted off the cover.

The turtles all slid down the ladder down towards the sewers and begun their walk back towards the lair... However, none of them knew that Karai was secretly following them as she wondered if Leo had been telling the truth...

* * *

 **Well, how was that everybody? I hoped you liked this, and please review and comment! Pretty please? It'll help me a lot I'm sure! ;)**

 **Thanks Clare for lending me this idea! It totally worked out great! XD**


	24. Chapter 24: Flourishing Love

**Alright! Time to get back into this story! :)**

 **I must thanks all those who reviewed and commented! I hope you'll do the same for this chapter!**

 **To Guest: By the way, here's the answer to your question! A Turtle Mage is basically a turtle with powers or magic!**

 **And by the way, if you really liked the songs that I've written in the previous chapters of this story, there's no need to fret. For I have a wonderful idea that will be coming soon! That will include songs! So, just be on the watch out for that!**

 **Just to let you guys know, if you are an Apritello fan, then this chapter is for you! It contains a short sweet scene between April and Donnie. If you're not an Apriltello fan please don't try to post such flames... That would pretty much hurt my feelings, for I am an Apriltello fan myself. This story as it continues will contain growing love relationships that each of the turtles will have with their specific someone... That also includes Karai and Mark. So, this will be very interesting to see the different relationships that are between each of the turtles to the ones that they love...**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a slight continuation from the previous chapter also and I don't own Tmnt by the way. There are certain parts that are from a Tmnt episode that is in this chapter too. Just saying! X3**

 **Please don't forget to read my A/N at the end! It's really important to those who helped me along with this story!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"I can't believe that she couldn't see the truth," Leo sighed as the four brothers entered the lair.

"Well, she's from the Foot Clan do you really expect her to trust you?" Raph rolled his eyes.

Leo huffed as he headed straight towards the dojo while Donnie disappeared into his lab and Raph headed towards the elevator back to his training room on the top level. Mikey disappeared into the kitchen as he was in the mood for cooking.

Though, however, no one had noticed Karai enter through the lair. She had quietly followed behind Leonardo hiding behind the dojo's entrance.

"Is something the matter Leonardo?"

Karai's eyes narrowed in anger. Hamato Yoshi... that had to be that man who killed her mother. Or rat, whatever mutant he is now.

"Well, it's Karai..."

"Why are you troubled for a girl who's from the Foot Clan?"

"She had a torn picture identical to the one of you and Tang Shen."

 _Tang Shen!? I knew it!_ Karai scowled. _So, they know about my mother?_ She reached behind her back to finger her tanto blade.

"And you know this how? How does she know about my wife?"

 _What!?_ Karai blinked in utter shock.

"Well, though the picture was torn in half Karai had said that Tang Shen was her mother."

"How's that possible?" Master Splinter turned to grasp a picture and Karai gasped as she saw the image.

 _No... It can't be! It can't!_

"Well, I guess that Shredder took Miwa and raised her with the Foot Clan?"

Splinter let out a sigh holding out another picture of a baby girl. "Miwa..."

Karai could clearly recognize that photo... It was a photo of her when she was a baby.

She couldn't take it anymore and ripped herself away from the dojo entrance. She froze in dread as someone was humming entering the main room and she immediately shape shifted as the turtle turned to her.

"Oh hey Leo, wanna try this pizza?" Karai felt like gagging at the distorted contents and toppings on top of the mini pizza. She opened her mouth to speak when the turtle emitted a squeak.

Karai turned her head to see Leo standing there staring at her. Mikey's eyes were wide pointing from her to Leo.

"Dude Leo, why are there two of you? Have you learned to replicate yourself?"

"No," Leo shook his head. "I never tried to replicate myself Mikey."

"No," Karai stepped back in shock. "This all has to be a dream right? It means that Hamato Yoshi is my father and Shredder is not..."

Leo blinked narrowing his eyes. "Karai!?"

 _Stupid!_ Karai face palmed. _Great to keep it going! I just blew my cover and revealed myself!_

She ran forward quickly shape shifting into her regular form as she summoned her spirit chi as wings sprouted from her back as she flew off.

"Karai!" Leo yelled desperately trying to reach towards her. Mikey gasped as Leo's eyes glowed dark indigo. Summoning their spirit chi meat releasing an abundant amount of energy.

"Leo!"

The leader ignored Mikey only dashing after Karai as his form shifted into his spirit chi. Mikey watched in horror as the big glowing blue dragon flew out from the lair.

"What was that?" Donnie poked his head out from his lab having sensed something. "I sense two big energy sources."

"Yeah, Karai was just in the lair," Mikey replied as he plopped the pizza into his mouth.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, I know right? But Leo just transformed into his spirit chi and went after her."

"Oh great..." Donnie groaned. "Karai didn't see him morph right?" Mikey only shrugged and Donnie dragged a hand down his face.

* * *

Karai was grinning until she glanced behind her gasping in shock seeing a blue glowing dragon flying behind her. It was quite bigger than her and Karai had never seen a dragon before... How could such a thing exist? Unless someone like her could morph into their spirit chi.

Wait, Leonardo was chasing after... It couldn't be... She came to a startling realization. _So, the turtles had powers too?_

"No!" She yelled as she swung to the side dodging the dragon as she flew up towards the manhole cover shoving it open and slamming it before the dragon could follow her as she disappeared through the evening air that was almost settling into nighttime.

Leo was staring up at the manhole cover letting out a growl before he shifted into his regular form.

 _Why couldn't Karai understand?_

He walked back to the lair to be met with Donnie's furious expression beside Mikey as Raph exited the elevator.

"What were you thinking Leo!?" Donnie scowled with exasperation. "You know how Sensei wants us to keep our powers a secret from others... Only to those we trust."

"Yeah, I know that," Leo responded. "I just thought that I could catch Karai before she could flee."

"What's going on here?" Shock and confusion was written across Raph's face as he strode over to his brothers. Did he miss something?

"Karai was in the lair," Mikey gulped nervously.

"You brought the princess of the Foot Clan into the lair!?"

"How was I supposed to know that she'd follow us?" Leo glared at Raph.

"Well," Donnie sighed irritably. "She probably had seen you morph, who knows what kind of danger were in for now..."

"GUYS!" A frantic voice yelled out and three turned their heads to see Casey burst through the turnstiles panting heavily. "It's April! She's..." He panted heavily trying to catch his breath as he leaned onto his knees.

"What about April?" Donnie's recent anger was soon replaced with worry.

"She was taken, we were on our way here when a few droids appeared and they took her!"

"You..." Donnie growled grabbing Casey by the scruff of his shirt his eyes glowing brightly purple. "You let the Kraang capture her!?"

"It wasn't my fault! These Kraang droids could fly I'm telling you! They just took off."

"Okay, that's it," Donnie let go of Casey shoving him into Mikey. "Like it or not, I'm going to rescue my sweet princess..." With that, he left the lair immediately without further recommendation.

"I guess we're rescuing April then?" Mikey grinned.

"This day is so twisted man," Raph groaned. "First, we meet up with Karai, then she follows us to the lair," the red masked turtle glared at the leader. "And someone just had to expose their spirit chi and then Casey let April get captured by the Kraang!?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Casey protested.

"Fine," Leo huffed in annoyance. "Let's go help Donnie to rescue April then." The two followed behind Leo along with Casey.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, what's a spirit chi?" Casey just had to ask while they were dashing through the sewers.

"It's like our spiritual energy power," Raph gruffly replied.

"Yeah dude!" Mikey grinned. "Our spirit chis are like the energy of our life and spirit along with our powers. Leo's spirit chi is a blue dragon, Donnie is a purple eagle, Raph is a red tiger and I'm an orange golden fox that even has wings!"

"Do I even have a spirit chi?" Casey grinned pointing to himself.

"No ya don't," Raph retorted as the four started their climb up the ladder towards the manhole cover.

"Actually Raph, he does," Mikey said as Raph scowled at him. "Back on planet Zeenat in my healing classes I learned that every living thing has chi, it's their life energy and also their spirit. Though, Casey is a regular human. He doesn't have any power, there's nothing special it's just energy. He has no powers, no powers in his spirit chi and his spirit chi wouldn't be so awesome as ours."

"Right," Raph scoffed. "Maybe his spirit chi resembles a rat?" He laughed loudly as Casey growled.

"And those without powers can never summon their spirit chi," Mikey added.

Raph smirked at Casey who was frowning as they climbed out from the manhole over.

"Over there!" Leo pointed as Donnie was leaping across the rooftops.

The four followed after Donnie though the genius was a great distance ahead of them. Donnie's senses were tingling as he tried to locate April's chi energy and yet he only got a faint signal.

Donnie barreled through a big building and gasped in shock seeing giant screens everywhere... _The Kraang were making mutant experiments here!?_

"Woah dude!" Donnie had finally realized that his brothers and Casey had finally caught up to him. "They're using cats!?" Mikey shrieked in horror seeing all the screens of the genetic make ups. A door opened revealing many Aprils as the boy's all gaped in shock their jaws dropping.

"Did April get replicated?" Raph asked.

"More like April clones..." Donnie muttered. "But, which one is the real April?"

A scream cut across the air and Donnie's eyes widened in fear.

"APRIL!" His eyes glowed as he used his powers to fly over the other Aprils.

"Did he just leave us to face all these other April clones!?" Raph growled angrily.

"Pretty much looks like it," Casey scowled.

"Ah!" Mikey gasped as one April shoved him against the wall while another one was in his face.

"We'll have to do something about all these April clones!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"April!" Donnie screamed as he sprinted down the long corridor. He practically threw open the dead end door with his psychic powers revealing a room full of Kraang droids that surrounded a strapped table and the one laying upon the table being bound was none other than April. Donnie could recognize April anywhere... Even just by seeing the back of her head. "April!"

The redhead lifted her head as her frightened expression bled into one of immense relief and gratitude.

"Donnie!"

The genius dashed forward knocking a few Kraang out of his way before grasping April's hand.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out from there!"

"Donnie!" April warned. "Behind you!"

The purple masked turtle didn't turn his head in time as he saw a Kraang droid fire a laser beam that hit his shoulder. Burning pain rippled across his skin as he screamed falling forward as more Kraang droids were pushing him down against the floor.

"Donnie!" April screamed as Donnie grunted underneath all the weight of the robot bodies. Donnie wanted to use his powers to throw off each droid and yet, he couldn't get himself to focus. Burning pain was searing his shoulder, as he could also hear April screaming and the genius let out another scream as another laser beam hit his already burning shoulder throbbing in immense pain.

"DONNIE!" April's roar suddenly split across the air and the genius flinched in utter surprise as the feeling of energy washed across the room like ripples across calm undisturbed water.

The sound of buzzing made Donnie glance up in surprise as every Kraang droid was spazzing out and falling limp. The straps that bound April to the table had broken off as the pieces of the nails went flying. Donnie blinked in shock and awe as he saw a pink hue that spread across the room exactly like ripples across water.

April's face was masked with shock as she glanced around as she still laid perched onto the table. "What? What just happened?"

"That was amazing!" Donnie grinned, he couldn't be more amazed.

"What? What are you talking about?" April blinked puzzled as Donnie rose clutching onto his shoulder as he stood in front of her.

"When you screamed you sent off a psychic energy ripple."

"What? Are you actually saying that I have powers?"

"Well, who else could've done that? I didn't do anything to summon my powers."

"Wow, uh..." April held her head. "I think I have a headache..." Donnie wasn't expecting April to fall forward onto his plastron and their lips accidentally met in a brief moment.

April pulled back in shock her face turning beet red as she also noticed Donnie's red face.

"I-I'm so sorry about that..." April chuckled avoiding Donnie's gaze.

"No, don't be... Had you meant to do that or was it just an accident?" Donnie reached under to scoop April carrying her in his arms. To him, that brief contact of her soft lips against his beak was like a wonderful bliss that had tuned out the world for just a small moment.

"Sort of..." April could feel her face burning. Sure Casey was fun to hang around with, and she did like him, but she never had a strong feeling like this between her and Donnie. She didn't know if something like this would be right, and yet though she felt like deep inside that she deserved it. "I guess I sort of meant that..." April pressed her red face against Donnie's plastron. "You won't think less of me right?"

"I could never think less of you," Donnie gently squeezed his arm around April gently.

"Good," April sighed as she gently brushed her fingers over Donnie's shoulder that was covered with a burnt mark. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course, I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me."

"Thanks Donnie, you're my hero," April sighed resting her head onto Donnie's non-injured shoulder.

The genius blushed chuckling nervously. "Ah, haha, y-yeah..." He beamed as April let out a sigh as he carried her from out the room.

As Donnie entered the big room where Casey and his brothers were he found a black substance that covered the floor and all the April clones were gone. The screens were all cracked as he noticed Raph pulling out his sai from one screen.

"Gross, I got April derp on my chucks," Mikey gagged shaking the black substance like derp off his chucks.

"Is April okay?" Casey asked glancing up at Donnie as he passed him.

"Yeah," Donnie nodded though he didn't spare Casey a glance.

"Here Donnie..." Mikey noticed the burn mark on the purple masked turtle's shoulder. He hummed a bit before a soothing feeling took over Donnie's shoulder making him sigh in relief. "It should be good in no time. It should be completely gone by tomorrow."

"Thanks Mikey..."

"No problem D."

Donnie made sure that they brought April safely home considering that she would be safer inside her own apartment. Even Casey had left for his home and Donnie was grateful that he had left. It was only him and April now as he helped her through the window while his brothers waited outside on the fire escape.

"Thanks Donnie," April grinned and Donnie rubbed his neck nervously.

"Don't count on that... uh..."

April smiled before she grasped the tip of Donnie's plastron pressing her lips onto Donnie's as his eyes widened as she pulled away laughing at his dumbfounded look.

"I can always count on you."

"Oh yes..." Donnie stuttered as April waved him goodbye closing her window softly and the genius turned around to see his brother's shocked faces.

"Dude, April just kissed you!" Mikey gasped.

"When did that happen?" Raph asked curiously.

Donnie shrugged still in his love daze. "It was a good thing that I rescued her... And now I have at least a chance with her..." He felt himself falling until he felt arms grasp him holding him upright.

"This day has been so twisted man," Raph shook his head down at Donnie as the genius regained himself from his daze finally being able to stand on his own legs.

"And it ended so wonderfully," Donnie grinned. "I love being a turtle..."

Leo sighed but couldn't help himself but to grin and sling an arm around Donnie. "I'm happy for you Donnie, it's about time we go back home from this twisted day."

"Yeah..." Donnie nodded as he followed after his bros back to the lair.

* * *

 **How was that? Did you like this chapter? I hoped that you liked the sweet scene between Donnie and April, I thought that it was so sweet! I can't wait to read your reviews and comments!**

* * *

 **By the way, I've been meaning to ask something to my fellow readers that have supported me and lent me their ideas.**

 **To Clare, Sandra and Catgirl/Catzrule35: If you any of have any specific ideas or scenes for your certain characters just let me know. I would love to hear some more ideas, and you can state them in your reviews or even in my story,  'Ask the Turtle Mages.' Though asking and giving me your ideas through 'Ask the Turtle Mages' surely that would be the best option. If you post it there, I would definitely respond back rather than doing it on here. So, I highly suggest you state your ideas on my story of, 'Ask the Turtle Mages.' Thanks so much! X3**

* * *

 **If any one else has any further questions for this story don't be afraid to ask in my story of 'Ask the Turtles Mages.' You can ask each of the turtle mages, even Master Splinter, Casey and April and other Tmnt characters just for fun. And of course, you can also ask me directly if you'd like! You can eiher call me by my penname Orange Dash, Dash or even Oranges :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Rising Tension

**Oh geez, it's been like forever!** **I'm sorry for those who were waiting forever for this next update! Sometimes, there are just some stories that are easier to finish than others.**

 **To Awesam132: LOL, you know exactly what I'm doing! XD**

 **To Cat girl: Sorry you even had to chant update in your dreams. Here's the next chapter!**

 **By the way, some things in this chapter wasn't all my idea! Some ideas were from Cat girl and Clare! I owe the two of you for lending me the ideas for this chapter!**

 **Enjoy everybody! :)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The very next day… In Roosevelt High School…

In his school locker room Casey sat on a bench and sighed.

 _Man this game was rough…._

Casey had just recently finished his tough hockey game. They had lost their game.

"Looks like someone looks worse…"

Casey immediately shot to his feet recognizing the voice. "Mark!" He growled noticing the familiar figure as he glanced up seeing the dark ninja perching on top of a locker.

 _How did he get here!?_

"Hello brother…" Mark smirked taking off his mask.

"So you do remember me?" Casey narrowed his eyes.

"Well it's been 12 years since I saw you," Mark remarked.

Casey stood abruptly growling. "Get out of here!"

"Aw! Is that how you talk to your own brother?" Mark sneered. "Tell me brother, are you still afraid of the demon rat?" He held out his fist forming a rat made from fire. The fire rat crawled to Casey.

Casey screamed as he tried to hit the fire rat with his hockey stick. Mark's cruel laughter echoed across the locker room.

"I'll take that as a yes." He beckoned the fire rat back to himself. The fire rat obeyed and crawled onto Mark's shoulder.

"What do you want Mark?" Casey scowled clenching his hockey stick shoving it back into his hockey pack.

"I want you to stay away from those freaks."

"What freaks?"

"Oh, you know," Mark rolled his eyes. "Those turtle freaks. I've seen you walking around New York City with them."

"Why should I stay away from them? You're in the foot clan!" Casey shouted anger bleeding across his features.

Mark leapt down from the locker putting a hand onto Casey's shoulder.

"Because I care, they're using you Casey they don't care what happens to you," He said with a stern tone.

Casey shook his head in denial as tears streamed down his face.

"NO! You're lying!" He grabbed his baseball bat hitting Mark square across the face.

Mark fell to the floor from the impact. Casey's eyes widen at what he just done.

"Mark I'm sorry I-I…" Casey stopped when he noticed Mark's eyes glow with fire.

Suddenly fire surrounded Mark as his whole body was encased with flames. Casey stood back as Mark rose to his feet.

"You really shouldn't have done that brother!" Mark hissed bitterly.

Suddenly Mark's phone rang out of no where. Mark deflamed and picked up his phone.

"What is it?" Mark asked annoyed.

"Mark I need you to meet at our usual hangout," Karai's voice could be heard from the other line.

Mark relented his expression "This isn't a good time Karai."

"Mark please," Karai begged from the other line sounding like she was gonna cry. "I have no one else to turn to."

"All right, I'll be there in five minutes," Mark sighed heavily.

Casey could hear a thank you as Mark hung up his phone he turned to Casey as the hockey player froze in fear.

Mark summoned fire chains Casey tried to move only for the chains to chain him to a bench facing down.

"Mark let me ... mphhhh…" That was all Casey could muster before Mark tied a cloth around his mouth gagging him.

"I'll come back for you Casey after I deal with this," Mark smirked.

"Mphhhh!" Casey cursed under his gag thrashing as the flaming chains were burning against his skin.

Mark gave Casey a sympathetic look before he disappeared in a wave of flames.

Casey thrashed against the burning chains as he groaned kicking out his leg. Where were the turtles when you needed them!? He froze hearing a door open and he glanced up shrieking loudly as he could being gagged.

"Casey!" The hockey player blinking noticing April standing above him. "Hold on! I'll get you free!" Her hands hovered over the burning chains as she closed her eyes trying to remember the way she used her psychic abilities just the other day. She breathed in deeply as small purple rays radiated from her head as they caused the chains to snap apart. She opened her eyes pulling Casey away who was gaping in horror. "Are you okay?" She studied him closely noticing the burn mark on his arms and hands.

"You… you have powers?" Casey gasped totally bewildered.

"Uh… yeah," April rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I guess I forgot to mention to you that when I was kidnapped by the Kraang, I found out that I had psychic powers."

"Did Donnie give that to you?" Casey asked.

"No, he can't do that," April shook her head. "Uh… well, in that room where Donnie rescued me the Kraang were hurting him and I guess I sorta… freaked out and my powers which I never thought I had. They had unleashed."

"This is just too much," Casey touched his forehead.

"Are you okay?" April touched Casey's shoulder. "Usually I see you in the hallway after school, but you weren't there. I knew that you had a hockey game today so I figured you'd be in the locker room and I come here to find you chained to the bench and the chains are on fire?"

"Yeah, that's a funny story," Casey chuckled. "My brother Mark showed up."

"What? Mark?"

"Yeah, and I guess that he has fire powers. He chained me up with flaming chains and he was mocking me telling me how I should stay away from the turtles. He said that they don't care."

"Well, he doesn't know anything," April scowled angrily. "I know enough that the turtles would never betray us. We are their friends, they care about us. I know they do, Mark has no idea what he's talking about, he's just trying to get through you Casey."

"I know," Casey rubbed the burn marks on his arm as he winced.

"Come on," April grasped Casey's arm. "Let's get you fixed up."

"Thank you Red."

"No problem Casey. This is what friends do, we watch out for each other. We're always constantly worried about each other."

* * *

Meanwhile… In New York across the rooftops

Mark dashed outside from the school climbing onto a rooftop to see Karai out ahead in the distance. "Karai!" He yelled as he leapt across the roof landing swiftly in front of her. "Are you…?" He froze seeing her expression. Leaks of tears were leaking out from her eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

"I don't know," Karai huffed. "I followed one of the turtles and snuck into their lair. I was eavesdropping as I heard Leonardo talk to that rat."

"Hamato Yoshi? The one who killed your mother?"

"They had a picture of my mother…"

Mark's eyes narrowed as he wrapped an arm around Karai's shoulder.

"You know how mine is torn?" She sniffled clenching her fist. Mark nodded humbly squeezing her shoulder gently. "Well, I noticed that they had the same picture that I had of my mother, only it wasn't torn. They had the full picture."

"And?" Mark urged.

"It was Hamato Yoshi."

"What?" Mark blinked in horror.

"It wasn't Yoshi who killed my mother, they said it was the Shredder."

"How's that possible? The Shredder raised you… They're just lying Karai…"

"I don't know, I just can't but to feel like…" She choked dabbing at her eyes. "It feels like I want to believe it and I don't know what to do."

"Well, don't worry. We'll figure something out." Mark grinned pulling Karai against his side.

Karai nodded. "If what they say is true, I'm going to have to need more proof…" Mark's eyes narrowed as Karai pulled away from him. "We should get back to the Foot's head quarters. I heard that the Shredder has a plan for us." She took in a deep breath keeping her act together.

"What? But, I was just dealing with my brother…"

"You know how the Shredder is Mark."

Mark sighed as he closed his eyes. Whenever the Shredder gave orders you had to fulfill them or it was a matter of death.

"Fine," He seethed.

Karai nodded as he beckoned her hand towards the Foot's Head Quarters. "Let's go."

The two make their way back into the head quarters as Shredders orders them to make sure the Kraang were to deliver their mutagen back to Shredder's lair as they could use it against the turtle freaks…

* * *

An hour later…

Meanwhile…Someplace else in New York City…

Alexis and Mikala were out patrolling for any sign of the Purple Dragons, the two girls paused on one roof top for a break from their sprints.

While resting, a group of Kraang were hauling boxes filled with more mutagen and loading them into a white van, Alexis and Mikala spotted them and watched before they heard the Kraang's plans to deliver the mutagen to the Shredder in order to use it on his warriors and make them stronger and more resistant against the turtles.

Alexis and her sister leap into action just when Karai and Mark appear out of the shadows, sent by the Shredder to make sure that the Karang were following their orders and nothing goes wrong.

Karai and Mark jumped down as Mark burns his hand with flames as Karai's eyes glow.

"You really are a cat woman," Karai sneered. "Maybe this will be too much of a hairball for you."

"You really need some catnips," Mark smirked. "Come and get us flea bag."

Alexis scowled angrily as she clenched her fists forming out blue fire balls.

Mark smirked seeing the flames as he holds up his own twirling his own finger. He flicks it towards Alexis as she fires her blue fire at him. They both dodge the flames as Mark flips around as flames enflame his body.

Karai smirked watching Mark for a moment before turning to Mikala. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me." Her eyes began to glow brightly white as Mikala surges forward forming a cloud of rain to splash against Karai's face.

Both girls managed to get the upper hand but Karai gives Mikala a good swift kick to the head making Alexis pause, giving Mark the opportunity to punch Alexis out. His flaming hand had left a burn mark upon Alexis' cheek as she flew back hitting the wall behind her.

Karai and Mark both smirk as they glanced over to the white van to see the mutagen completely piled in as the van drove off. They dash back into the shadows retreating as they disappeared from sight.

Alexis staggered over to her sister to scoop Mikala up and heads to the turtles lair, her own head bleeding and face bruised as she carries Mikala.

Upon arrival Alexis called out for the turtles. They all exit the dojo dismissing their training session.

"What happened?" Leo asked as he noticed the condition that the two girls were in.

Mikey's eyes widened as he scooped up Mikala studying her injuries as he laid her down onto the beanbag in TV pit.

Raph surged forward grasping Alexis's arm. "Who did this ta ya?" He growled demandingly.

Alexis sighed explaining the plan she had overheard with the Kraang hauling mutagen over to the Shredder. She told them about their fight with Mark and Karai.

Raph clenched his fist glaring as he tucked Alexis closer to his side. Mikey on the other hand, his eyes glowed slightly orange as he immediately healed Mikala.

The turtle turned around to heal Alexis in the process as he touched her bleeding forehead.

Alexis grinned as the pain had disappeared. "Thanks Mikey."

"No problem dudette."

"You really shouldn't go out there alone," Raph growled. "What if you had gotten killed, what if the Kraang decided to take you… Don't you know how dangerous it is to face off with Mark! Especially now that you have told me that he was fire powers!"

"I can fend for myself hot stuff, you're overreacting, you need to calm that hot head of yours." Alexis rolled her eyes as Raph glanced down at her growling. He grasped her shoulders before pinning her gently against the floor as they wrestled.

Leo rolled his eyes watching the two quarrel as Raph growled loudly. Raph relented his expression as they wrestled upon the floor he grunted as he fell upon his shell with Alexis smirking up above him.

"Caught you," She smirked above him.

"Okay, okay, cut it out you two," Leo waved his arms around grasping Alexis' shoulder.

Alexis stood up as Raph was smirking at her getting upon his legs.

Mikey glanced back worriedly at Mikala as he noticed her groan. "Mikala?"

She groaned loudly before snapping her eyes open immediately seeing Mikey's worried face hovering over hers.

"Mikey!" She threw herself up and hugged him tightly. Mikey gasped startled before hugging her back.

"I'm so glad you're okay dudette."

"We're glad that you're all fine," Leo added nodding his head. "You two of you really should get back home, we still have our training session to finish."

The two girls nodded facing each other.

"Sorry to interrupt your training," Mikala frowned.

"It's no big deal," Leo grinned.

"That's right," Donnie added grinning at the two girls. "The two of you are our friends, we'll always be here to help you out."

"Thank you," Alexis nodded glancing at Raph as she smirked at him.

"You both should go back home."

"And don't worry," Leo grinned stepping forward holding out his palm. "I'll create a little force shield to protect the two of you as you both walk home. You don't have to worry about popping it as I can make it pop once the two of you have arrived safely your into your home."

Alexis and Mikala grinned as Leo spread out his palms as he formed a blue force shield around the two of them.

"Come on!" Mikala squealed grasping Alexis' arm. "Let's go watch a movie at home!" Alexis rolled her eyes waving at the turtles as the two walked out from the lair with the force shield still intact.

"So," Raph drawled. "Alexis said something about the Kraang hauling mutagen over to the Shredder?"

"Great, you know what that means right?" Leo dragged a hand down his face.

"If that kind of mutagen was the specific kind of mutagen that inserted powers into our DNA then that means…" Donnie's face widened in horror.

"That Shredder's henchmen could have powers… Or become stronger..." Leo muttered.

"Oh! This is really bad dudes! Really bad! We're doomed! Doomed I tell you! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!" Mikey howled clutching his head as he let out a scream only to receive a smack to his face. "OW!" He turned his head to glare at Raph.

"Calm down Mikey."

"You think that made me calm!?" Mikey hissed as his eyes flickered into an orange-blood color.

The three brothers' eyes widened as Raph held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't go into your spirit chi Mikey. We still have our training session to finish," Leo reasoned gently slowly placing a hand onto Mikey's shoulder as he dared to do so.

Mikey sighed exhaling as he let the energy that was recently coursing through his body to simmer and cool down.

"Come on guys, let's do this…."

* * *

 **So, how was that? I did like the interaction between Mark and Casey. It looks like things just have gotten worse. Shredder now has the mutagen that could possibly give his henchmen powers... Oh NO! It's going to be an even bigger fight if lots of powers shall be involved.**

 **Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Review and comment please! :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Dark Matter

**To guest:** It's finally been updated! :)

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Some of the ideas here don't belong to me, some belong to Clare... For an example, mostly the part with Mark and Karai and that stuff. The rest of the stuff is all my idea! I hope you enjoy! Some of you guys have been asking for power sickness... Whelp, looks like I finally decided to do one, but it's not just sickness... Something happens, and read on to find out!**

 **Prendre plaisir! (Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

In Shredder's lair… The piles of mutagen had been brought and set into containers inside the lab… Baxter Stockman had emptied the contents of a few glowing pink-red mutagen liquid into small needles. Mark had watched the whole scene take place standing in the corridor until he waited for Baxter to exit the lab setting a few syringes onto a desk out in the corridor before he retreated back into the lab. Karai was standing next to him also dazzled by the sparkling mutagen.

He moved down the corridor seemingly fascinated by the glowing ooze, something was making him drawn to it, and he clearly had no idea what in the world it was. Karai must've been experiencing the same thing as she had followed after him.

Mark glanced at the small vile of mutagen before he grasped the syringe before jabbing the mutagen into his arm as Karai did the same thing with the mutagen she held. Suddenly Mark let out a cry of pain as fire burst out everywhere. Fire surrounded Mark's body as he black himself black out. The last thing he heard was Karai's scream as he heard a loud thump of a body slamming onto the floor, and it wasn't his he could tell… For he fell after that.

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

A six year old Casey and a seven year old Mark are playing catch.

"Mark! catch my throw!" shouted Casey excitedly.

"I'm ready," Mark responded bending into a position getting ready to catch the ball. Casey threw the ball, but it flew accidentally flew over the fence and bounced towards the a stone wall.

"NO!" Casey shouted outraged. "I lost the ball again!"

Mark calmly glanced over the fence. "I'll go get it."

"NO!"

Blinking, Mark turned his head to regard Casey for a moment.

"There's a demon rat over there!" Casey was now clinging onto his arm crying.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," Mark ruffled his hand across Casey's head. He flipped himself over the fence glancing around until he caught sight of the ball. He grinned walking up to the small ball picking it up. A shadow suddenly loomed over Mark as his eyes widened as he glanced up. He let out a scream seeing a ninja dressed in black grasp him along with others as they dragged him into the shadows as he screamed and thrashed.

"LET ME GO!"

"Mark?" A little voice was calling from over the other side of the fence.

"CASEY!" Mark screamed seeing his brother desperately trying to climb over the fence despite his shortness.

"MARK!" Casey screamed as tears feel down his little cheeks with his little hands grasping onto the edge of the stone fence. Mark was dragged into the shadows until he could no longer see his little brother anymore…

 **~End of Flashback~**

* * *

Mark suddenly awoke gasping loudly.

 _Was that a flashback?_

He tried to move his body only to find that he couldn't, he was strapped down to a medical table.

"You're finally awake?" A voice sneered. Mark glanced up seeing Baxter Stockman.

"Where am I?" Mark demanded.

"You're in my lab," Stockman replied.

"Then why am I held down?"

"You've been unconscious for three days since you injected yourself with the mutagen and this was the only way to keep you from thrashing while you were burning on fire."

"What?" Mark blinked confused as he glanced at his body his eyes widening as his entire body was covered in flames.

What? But…. he wasn't using his powers… he wasn't taking in energy…

He sighed trying to deflame to put out all the flames covering his body. The flames wouldn't oblige… They didn't go out as Mark had instructed them to do so.

 _He couldn't deflame!? What's going on!? NO! This can't be happening!_

Mark glanced around wildly suddenly realizing an important fact. "Where's Karai?" He demanded angrily.

"Right besides you," Baxter grinned pointing to his right. Mark turned his head to see Karai strapped onto another table, but her eyes were closed. She looked like she was unconscious being inside a medical tube with monitors attached to her head, her arms and chest. Her body was shape shifting uncontrollably.

"Her body is shape shifting uncontrollably due to the effects from the mutagen injection. She's in critical condition," Stockman spoke as guilt seemed to flood Mark's being.

"K-Karai…I… I'm sorry," He whispered sadly blinking back tears. If only he knew that that weird looking mutagen would have this kind of effect on them, he wouldn't have injected them into himself and perhaps stopped Karai from doing so also.

Meanwhile…. Outside the lab…

Shredder glanced at Karai through a clear window from out in the distance.

"Your plan to make the two super villains more powerful than ever had failed Master Shredder," Tiger Claw remarked from beside the Shredder.

"No you fool," Shredder sneered. "It seems that the plan has gone perfectly. By tricking them to inject themselves with the new mutagen so they'll be unable to fight being out of condition."

"Why do that to your own daughter?" Tigerclaw questioned.

"Karai is getting closer to finding out the truth about what happened to her mother and I can't have Mark finding out what happened to him that night he was taken away by the Foot Clan. I cannot have Mark confront himself with that hockey vigilante as it will break his loyalty to us," Shredder explained.

"You believe that he will choose blood?" Tiger Claw asked.

Shredder nodded. "If they do ever learn about the truth, I have something that will gain control of their minds," the Shredder turned turning his attention to a shadowy corner where dark whispers could be heard. "Let's just say that I've managed to get some help from that pathetic planet where those freaks of turtle mages had came from."

Tiger Claw blinked gazing at the shadows looming in the corner. They looked like dark spirits.

"After Karai and Mark recover slightly, lock them up in the dungeon and tie them up with this," Shredder held out a glowing chain and a sonic device.

"What will this do?" Tiger Claw motioned to the device.

"Sonic screeches at Karai and Mark's weaknesses. It will bring them pain."

Tiger Claw smirked at the very thought. He frowned as another thought occurred to him. "But what about Mark's love to Karai? Shouldn't that street rat be punished? To not be your prisoner?"

"Like I said, I have something that will gain control of their minds that will make them forget that they ever had feelings for each other."

Tiger Claw snickered until he burst into wicked laughter. "I like your idea Master Shredder." He could hardly wait to put those two into the dungeon.

"And for the second part of my plan," Shredder sneered evilly. He snapped his fingers as one shadow moved from the corner. He turned to face the black shadow that had glowing red eyes. "You… I command you to go after the pathetic turtles… Take one of them into your possession. Possess their mind and body and drain them."

The shadow grinned evilly baring its fangs as it hissed before it fled along the walls across the hall and towards the entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile… Out in New York City…

The turtles were out on patrol patrolling the city.

"What's going to happen now that the Shredder has mutagen?" Raph asked flickering a tiny flame over the palm of his hand as they were standing upon a rooftop.

"Something bad for sure Raph," Donnie replied as he glanced at Leo who was dangling over the edge of the rooftop. "Leo?"

Leo sighed heavily. "And I'm worried about Karai…"

"Oh, so you're worried about the princess of the Foot Clan huh?" Raph snorted. "I still can't believe that you're worried about her when she has a boyfriend."

"It's not that Raph," Leo turned his head to glare in Raph's direction. "She's our sister… half sister."

"Geez Leo," Raph shook his head. "I can't believe that you fell for a girl who was our sister, and yet I still don't trust her."

Leo sighed turning his head to glance back into the empty streets. Nothing seemed to be occurring tonight. "It's not just fair, I mean… Raph has Alexis, Donnie you have April and Mikey has Mikala… and what do I have? Nothing…. Nobody…"

"Don't worry Leo," Donnie plopped himself down next to the leader. "I'm sure that you'll find somebody."

"Right," Leo kept his gaze down into the street.

"Ugh, this is so boring…" Raph huffed throwing his head back. "I want some action…. To whack some piñatas! Nothing is going on Leo… This is just a waste of our time!"

The three kept rambling loudly not noticing how Mikey was hanging out further behind them. Usually he was always the chatty one, but he was being awfully silent. A cold feeling was twisting inside his gut. Nothing was going on, so why was he feeling chilled as if something was going to happen?

He really wanted to tell his bros, but what would they think of it? Would they even believe him?

 _ **They won't believe you….**_

"What?" Mikey whirled his head around at the sound of the voice. "Who's there?" He demanded as his bros didn't seem to be paying any attention just totally caught up into whatever conversation they were currently talking about. Mostly boredom and Leo's love life and all that stuff… Mikey tuned out his bros voices as he tried to seek out through the shadows of the darkness.

 _ **You really think that they want you? Look at you… You're being left out…**_

"No I'm not," Mikey responded feeling his beak quiver. He glanced behind his shell to find his bros still talking.

"Come on guys, let's go back to the lair," Leo nodded as he leapt off the rooftop along with Raph and Donnie. They didn't even spare a glance behind them towards Mikey. The three disappeared down the street below towards a manhole cover.

 _ **See? They just left you…. How does that make you feel huh?**_

"No, just stop," Mikey clutched his head shutting his eyes tightly. "Just leave me alone with your words, whatever you are…" He opened his eyes and pulled out his nun-chucks. "Show yourself or I shall use my hot nun-chuck fury!"

Something shifted across the shadows as Mikey threw his kusarigama blade only for it clang against metal. He threw the chain again seeing something dark shift across the shadows. The blade went flying towards the odd figure until it was flicked back with lightning speed and Mikey didn't have enough time to respond as his nun-chuck flew back at him the blade prodding out until it punctured into his arm.

"AH!" Mikey gasped pulling out his nun-chuck blade as a deep bloody cut oozed out fresh blood on the crook of his arm.

 _ **Perfect…. An open wound… I finally can take my possession….**_

"What?" Mikey gasped as the figure moved out from the shadows. A dark black shadow being with glowing red eyes was surging towards him. Mikey screamed throwing out his blade only for the blade to pass right through the shadow as it finally leapt upon him. He could feel coldness surrounding him along with darkness as the shadow's form seemed to slither into the bloody cut upon his arm. He let out a blood curling scream as the shadow entered his body, a flaring white pain that felt like cold fire burning into his core. He continued to scream as he fell upon his hands and knees his body quivering uncontrollably.

 _ **Isn't there a power sickness that deals with evil spirits possessing one's body? And the victim slowly gets drained?**_

Mikey didn't respond only gasping as his hands clawed at the bloody open wound on his arm as it sputtered out more blood. His own eyes widened in horror… He did read something in his book of spells about evil spirits taking possession upon one's body and it was a form of power sickness as it slowly drained the victim's energy and chi level.

"NO!" Mikey screamed as he fell upon the rooftop thrashing his body against the concrete as he screamed in pain feeling cold fire spreading across his body.

 _ **Heh, now I can see your memories….**_

Mikey could feel the voice speaking within him…Inside his own mind.

 _ **I can see these old memories…. I can sense your pain…Your bottled up feelings that you always keep hidden. Your brothers called you useless a few times didn't they? They don't respect you…You're just a screw up…**_

"NO!" Mikey screamed louder as he clawed at his throat as the pain was unbearable. "Get out of my body!" He tried to summon his powers, but the pain was preventing him from doing so.

 _ **Nah…I like it here… and I wonder what it would feel like to control your body and your mind, and your powers… Heh, don't you want to be useful for once? You may be useless to your brothers… but at least you'll be of use to me…**_

Mikey let out a horrid scream as darkness clouded his vision. He could feel himself drifting away… until he felt like he could no longer be in control anymore… Just sitting here in this eerie darkness feeling the dark matter taking control of his body, thoughts and actions.

* * *

Meanwhile… In the lair…

"Wait guys," Donnie suddenly glanced around realizing something. "Where's Mikey?"

Raph's emerald irises widened as he set down his comic book glancing around also.

"Huh? He didn't follow us?" Leo blinked utterly confused turning his attention away from the TV displaying Space Heroes.

"He never came back to the lair!?" Raph demanded as he clenched his fist.

"Wait… guys…" Donnie suddenly perked up glancing at the turnstiles to see none other than Mikey. "Mikey?"

"What?" Raph turned his head seeing Mikey who leapt over the turnstiles. "What the shell bro? Where were ya?" He demanded storming over to Mikey who stopped as Raph shoved a finger to his plastron.

"Just thought to take the long way home Raph." Mikey responded and Raph could've sworn that Mikey's voice seemed more… colder… It made a shiver drill up his shell.

"You shouldn't do that Mikey," Leo shook his head as he faced himself away from the TV screen. "What if you got hurt?"

"I'm fine Leo," Mikey snapped. "I'm going to my room." He stormed out from the main room.

Leo and Donnie gave each other an inkling look while Raph watched Mikey intently.

Raph spared Mikey a glance as his eyes widened in horror. Mikey's eyes flashed red for a moment, and they weren't blood-orange like the color his eyes would always be whenever he used his powers. They were dark red as crimson and Raph could feel his heart pound as he barely noticed blood trickle from the corner of Mikey's mouth...

* * *

 **Oh boy... Things don't look too good for Mikey doesn't it? Poor Mikey... Well, what did you think of this? Please leave me with a comment or a review, I'd appreciate it a lot! :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu! (Thanks for reading!)**

 **Have a good day!**


	27. Chapter 27: Worsening Situation

**To turtlelovermikey3000: I'm glad to hear that you love this. :)**

 **To Cat Girl: Yeah, poor Mikey. This chapter will probably be pretty sad too. Thanks for lending them those ideas! I used your idea in this chapter. And I shall use your other idea too for the next chapter. Thanks so much sister! Love ya! ;)**

 **To Awesame132: Yeah, that interaction seemed similar to Ninjago huh?**

 **To lil mikey21: Yeah, we'll all curse the Shredder. Poor Mikey... Thanks for reviewing, keep it up! **

**To Clare: Thanks so much for you idea! Keep reviewing my friend, and I used your idea in this chapter also.**

* * *

 **I hope ya'll enjoy this one! X3**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Mikey rolled his eyes for hundredth time as Raph kept pounding onto his door.

"Mikey! Come out bro!"

"Why should I?" Mikey snapped before he went into a hacking fit.

"Get out or I'll pound through this door ya bonehead!"

Mikey's eyes flickered slightly red as he pushed himself up bracing himself to finally unlock his door opening it up as he yelped as Raph immediately grasped him holding him tightly against his plastron with his emerald hands grasping the sides of Mikey's face.

Mikey scowled angrily trying to jerk his head out from Raph's grasp until the hothead's fingers tightened on his face.

"I knew it…" Raph muttered an emerald finger brushing across Mikey's lower beak and wiping off the trickle of blood.

Mikey could feel a surge of anger and he desperately wanted to pull out his nun-chucks and whack Raph 'til he was unconscious but his body only went slack against Raph.

"Donnie! Leo! Get over here!" Raph hollered as Mikey's face darkened.

"What's wrong Raph?" Leo's concerned face came into Mikey's line of sight along with Donnie.

"Something's wrong with him." Raph glanced down at Mikey noticing more blood trickling out from the youngest turtle's mouth.

"Oh no," Donnie gasped in horror. "Quick! Take him to my lab!"

The three rushed into Donnie's lab as Mikey set down onto a cot.

"Okay Mikey, do you remember what happened? You need to heal yourself." Donnie was assessing Mikey's body looking for any sign of injuries finding none except for the cut on his arm. The blood had appeared to be already dried up and was covering up the wound. He grasped a bandage and wrapped up the wound neatly.

Mikey didn't respond only staring straight ahead as he blinked.

"Mikey?" Donnie waved his hand in front of the freckled turtle's face as the three frowned in concern. "Answer me."

"There's nothing you can do D," Mikey answered still not making eye contact with Donnie.

"What? No, look at me Mikey, look at me," Donnie grasped Mikey's face forcing the lime-green turtle to look at him.

"There is no cure for this my brothers. This body is mine, and it's slowly being drained."

The three blinked in shock as Donnie's jaw dropped.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Raph demanded grasping Mikey's shoulder.

"You'll never understand," Mikey spoke keeping his gaze straight ahead, not bothering to look at his brothers.

"What? Mikey…. just tell us what the shell happened ya bonehead!" Raph forcefully shook Mikey's shoulder.

"You'll never know until this body is spent and he dies," Mikey suddenly grinned evilly as more blood trickled out from the corner of his mouth.

"What the shell!? Donnie! Do something!" Raph demanded.

"I can't!" Donnie gasped.

"What do you mean you can't?" Leo threw out his arm in exaggeration. "Something is terribly wrong with him! His eyes are clouded and blood is trickling out from his mouth!"

"I'm not the healer here!" Donnie clutched his head in panic. "Mikey is the healer here! He's the one with healing powers!"

Raph growled whacking Donnie on the back of his head as the genius scowled angrily.

"Then do this the old way! Use that brain of yours brainiac. Don't make me have'ta burn ya." Raph held out his palm forming a small flame.

"Okay, okay…" Donnie's hands shook as he was scrimmaging across his lab table looking for any medical supplies and equipment. "I doubt that this will even work, but I'll try."

* * *

Meanwhile…. In Shredder's lab.

Mark sighed as he glanced at Karai, who was still beside him unconscious. Karai had gotten slightly better though the past few hours and was shape shifting less uncontrollably.

Mark Heard a soft groan. He turned his head seeing Karai slowly waking up.

"Where am I?" Karai weakly asked.

Mark gave her a small smile. Stockman took her out from the medical tube and carefully removed the monitors off of her body.

"Good, now your father wouldn't be punishing me," Stockman grumbled.

Karai doesn't say anything as she sits up and looks at the ground. Her body was still  
shape shifting slightly.

Stockman handed her a glass of water as Mark narrowed his eyes at Stockman. He didn't like the guy and he was stuck up to the Shredder. Karai slowly drank the water before giving it back to Stockman.

"Where's Mark?"

"Right beside you." She turned her head finally seeing Mark. His entire body was fire engulfed in flames.

"Mark?"

"Yeah, it's me," He grinned weakly.

Karai glanced back down at her body, she noticed that she was wearing white medical pajamas.

"Are you alright Karai?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I feel sore." She answered truthfully wincing at her sore body.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Karai blinked in confusion glancing over at Mark.

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have injected myself with that mutagen and I should have stopped you when you tried to do so," Mark frowned glancing down.

"It's no your fault," Karai's eyes softened. She reached over the cot to place a hand onto Mark's.

"NO! Don't!" Mark shouted suddenly as Karai froze hastily pulling back her hand. "I don't want to burn you, I love you."

Karai blinked noticing that they were gazing into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, a voice intervened. "How sweet, the vixen falls for the fire street rat," Tiger Claw sneered as Karai's eyes widened. "Too bad Karai, you never fulfilled that honor that you had promised me." He growled as he pulled out his blasters pointing them directly at Karai.

Mark's eyes widened as anger suddenly flew threw him as he burnt off the straps. He charged at Tiger Claw as the tiger mutant held out a sonic device smirking evilly as he pressed it.

Both Karai and Mark let out a cry of pain as Mark fell upon his knees. Tigerclaw grinned as he grasped Mark with his whip-like weapon and also grasped Karai as they were thrown onto another table.

"Let us go you freak!" Mark growled angrily.

"I have my orders," Tiger Claw responded.

Foot bots entered the room grasping both Karai and Mark placing them back to back while Tiger Claw tied the two of them up with glowing chains. Tiger Claw laughed evilly as Mark thrashed against the chains while Karai cringed in back as she felt Mark's heat against her back.

"If you keep struggling fire boy, your pretty lady is going to get burned," Tiger Claw snickered.

This seemed to do the job as Mark froze glaring up at Tiger Claw.

"My father will kill you for this!" Karai hissed.

"You foolish cub, Master Shredder ordered me to take the two of to the dungeon."

"That's a l-lie!" Karai shouted not wanting it to be true.

"Oh really?" Tiger Claw laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know why he did this to you?" He held up the sonic device pressing it again as Mark cried out in pain as the flames disappeared from his body for moment.

The tiger assassin took this opportunity to strike Mark's cheek with his claws leaving a bloody claw mark on Mark's foot symbol tattoo. Soon enough, Mark's body erupted into flames once more as Mark glared daggers at Tiger Claw.

Tigerclaw grasped Karai picking up the two of them as he led them down into the dark dungeon throwing them into a dark cell. He pressed onto the device again watching as Karai and Mark cried out loudly before he slammed the cell door shut as he strutted out from the dungeon.

Tears were spilling down Karai's cheek as she began to wonder why in the world her father would do this to them. She had wondered if he ever found about them, and she began to think about the turtles, and how they said that their master was her true father. It couldn't be…. right?

"I won't let anyone hurt you Karai, I promise," Mark whispered to her noticing her sudden emotional state. She grinned a hopefully smile despite her tears. "I love you."

"I love you too Mark."

* * *

Meanwhile… Across the rooftops in New York City.

Alexis and Mikala were racing across the rooftops after having beaten up the Purple Dragons when they had apparently tried to rob a store. That was until Mikala had sensed that they were being followed.

She sniffed the air as she froze. "Hey Alexis! I have a funny feeling." She blinked not sure what to make of the weird feeling twisting insider her gut.

"Mikala if you ate that twelve day old marshmallow with hot fudge pizza then it's your stomach," Alexis retorted.

Mikala pouted as Alexis shook her head running ahead of her as she sighed following behind her.

 _She just won't listen to me!_ She huffed in her troubled mind before a chill enwrapped them both as the two sisters froze in their tracks. Alexis spun herself around prodding out her claws getting ready to slice anything that would be in their way.

"Who's there!?" She demanded. "Show yourself and I might not hurt you…." She smirked suddenly. "Much!"

The two sisters stood on their guard with their cat claws out and fangs bared ready to fight whoever was hiding amongst the shadows. A low deep chuckled sent a chill to shudder through the girls' spines as they narrowed their eyes.

Mikala hissed as her tail flickered behind her. "Okay, show yourself!"

Suddenly, a shadow zoomed over them knocking them backwards as they coughed from the sudden impact as rooftop gravel sprayed across their backs. Alexis flipped herself over performing a back flip off the gravel as she grasped Mikala's hand pulling her up as they watch the dark shadow fly off down the street.

"What…" Mikala coughed hacking. "What the hairball was that thing?!"

"I don't know, but I bet it's up to no good."

Alexis grasped her paw phone, as that was what Mikala had named it. She then dialed Raphael's number.

In the lair… While Donnie was scrutinizing Mikey as he tested him while Raph had answered his t-phone as it rang loudly as Leo exited the lab to inform Master Splinter.

"What?" He snapped into the phone. "Now is not a great time to talk."

Alexis ignored Raph's comeback but continued to speak into her phone. "Hey Hot Head! Little sister and I are coming over, we saw something that you guys should follow up on." She heard Raph's grunt of approval before she hung up.

Mikala glanced down upon the concrete where she had last seen that creepy shadow. Something was glinting upon the gray concrete and she couldn't help herself as she bent down curiously to pick up the black badge with a red bloody looking slash symbol and a tiny foreign word inscribed upon the token. The symbol gave her the creeps, it looked awfully familiar, as she had remembered one day when she hung out with Mikey asking about the planet that he had came from. Mikey told her about planet Zeenat and everything, he even drew a symbol that represented Vlad's army. This symbol looked exactly like the one Mikey had drawn to her and told her about.

Humming to herself she grasped the badge shoving it into her pocket for safekeeping till they would get the lair. She would have to ask Mikey about this.

"Come on squirt, let's ride." Alexis smirked as roller blades prodded out from her boots as Mikala giggled setting her boots to do the same as they skate off towards the turtle's lair.

* * *

Meanwhile… In the lair…

"Anything Donnie?" Leo asked watching the genius working furiously as he took a blood sample from Mikey.

This caused a furor reaction from Mikey as the turtle hissed loudly smacking Donnie across the face as the blood sample nearly fumbled out from his grasp.

"Mikey!" Leo and Raph both had to grasp Mikey's arms as the turtle started to thrash upon the cot. More blood was trickling out from his mouth and the wound on his arm began to bleed, the white bandage suddenly getting soaked with blood. Mikey's eyes were deeply clouded, the baby blue irises weren't visible anymore, his eyes were turning slightly black-ish gray.

Mikey hissed as he somehow managed to free his arm from Raph's grasp to smack him across the face as Leo's expression hardened.

"That's it," Leo let go suddenly as his eyes glowed as he bended water from the air to form a chain-like form to wrap around Mikey's hands and legs to strap him against the cot until they hardened into ice becoming strap-like chains that held Mikey bound to the cot. Leo made sure that the cot was frozen underneath so that way it wasn't easy for Mikey to break the bond of the ice.

"No, this can't be…" Donnie muttered in horror as he analyzed Mikey's blood sample under a microscope.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo turned his head to the genius while Raph was keeping an eye on Mikey frowning as Mikey started hissing at him.

"I can't seem to find anything wrong with him. These tests, they're all coming out negative. All I know is that he's bleeding internally, and I so far on the X-ray scan and MRI have not been able to detect any injury inside him. This is like nothing I have seen before."

"Well, don't just stand there Brainiac!" Raph growled pointing at Mikey as the turtle suddenly coughed specks of blood flying from his mouth. "He's getting worse!"

"I can't!" Donnie clutched his head as tears sprung his eyes. "I've done everything I can…. I'm not like Mikey, I am not a healer!"

"Then, why don't' we find another one?" Raph demanded.

"We don't know any other healer Raph," Leo frowned as Donnie nodded slowly.

"What about Master Splinter huh?"

"He's meditating Raph, when you were talking with Alexis on the phone I informed him about Mikey and he said that he'd meditate to ease his mind or use his powers to seek out Mikey's troubled spirit."

"I hate this!" Raph growled clenching his fist tightly as flames suddenly burst out above their heads as Donnie and Leo shrieked while Mikey hissed loudly like a crazed beast.

"Raph! Stop! You're gonna burn us!" Leo yelled as Raph uncurled his fist as the fire went out as he breathed deeply. "I hate seein' Mikey like this," he frowned pointing at Mikey his eyes blazing as Mikey was grinning evilly at him until he coughed more blood flying from his mouth as blood was dripping from the wound on his arm. His body was looking weak, he looked ashen pale, no longer that bright lime-green color and plus his freckles seemed to be faded. Bruises were suddenly forming along his skin making it look wrinkled. It looked like somebody was trying to suck the life out of him.

Raph could suddenly feel his body quivering. "What's going to happen to him Leo? Is he going to die?"

"I hope not Raph, I hope not." Leo replied sadly as the three watched Mikey thrash upon the cot as he hacked up more blood looking more defeated than ever. His energy seemed to be draining, and apparently, perhaps also his life. There wouldn't be much time left before it was spent.

* * *

 **OH NO! Such a horrible chapter huh? Karai and Mark are finally getting their punishment from the Shredder and Mikey is only getting worse and his bros don't know what to do. We'll have to see what happens next when Alexis and Mikala make it into the lair. Let's just hope for the best for Mikey's sake.**

 **Well, how did you like this chapter? Was it good? Please leave me with your thoughts or comments. X3**


	28. Chapter 28: Love Makes Everything Better

**To Catgirl: Your other idea I will use for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one! There is finally some love and romance into this story, between Mikey and Mikala and even Raph and Alexis, I hope you enjoy sister! X3**

 **Now, enjoy this one! There are some love scenes in here, like kissing and such, it's just some love fluff. Enjoy! X3 And plus we'll see what happens to Mikey!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"We're finally back!"

Raph turned his head to the lab door entrance noticing both Alexis and Mikala enter.

"We saw something that we thought that we really should tell you…" Alexis drifted off as she noticed how the turtle brothers were all huddled around a cot, and not only that, Mikey was laying upon the cot. His eyes were wide, but blood was trickling out from his mouth. "What the furball happened here?"

"Mikey?" Mikala's eyes widened as she took a step forward.

"Wait," Leo held out a hand in front of her to stop her. "He's not in his right mind at the moment."

"What happened to him?" She asked worriedly clenching her fists. Her little Mikey was hurt.

"We don't have any clue either," Donnie shook his head. "I can't see what the problem is."

Alexis scowled angrily as she noticed the dejected look upon her sister's face. "But you're not just going to stand there and do nothing right?"

"We've tried all we can," Donnie frowned. "There's nothing we can do."

Mikala clutched her arms trying not to cry. She was scared, she was scared for him.

"But, I've got something important to tell you," Alexis added glancing at Raph who raised an eye ridge at her. "While me and Mikala were on our way here, we saw this shadow. It zoomed past us."

"A shadow?" Donnie questioned.

"Yeah, like a real shadow itself, nobody else was standing around. The shadow was its actual form."

"A real shadow?" Donnie glanced at Leo with wide eyes.

"And I found this," Mikala held out her palm showing off the badge. "I remember that Mikey told me of a symbol like this."

Donnie walked over to her to pick up the badge examining it. "Holy Chalupa…. it cannot be…"

"What is it Donnie?" Leo asked worriedly as Raph turned his head at the genius.

"This is badge that some of Vlad's armies would wear," Donnie muttered in horror.

"So, what does that mean?" Raph asked folding his arms his plastron.

"It only means one thing."

"And what's that Donnie?"

"That shadow was an army from Vlad."

"What!?" Raph boomed as he clenched his fist. "Are ya saying…. that Vlad had sent some of his henchmen here?"

"Seems like it Raph."

"Oh great, you know what this means right?" Leo dragged a hand down his face. "This is not good guys, definitely not good." Leo turned to both Mikala and Alexis. "It might be best if the two of you stay awhile, if one of Vlad's assistant is here, it could be possible that he's sending a whole army after us right now."

The girls' eyes widened in horror before they nodded.

"And what about Mikey?" Mikala pointed a shaky finger to Mikey who began to thrash upon the bed before he went still his skin turning more pale at the moment.

"Hmmm," Donnie tapped his chin. "Now that you mention it, do you guys think that this dark shadow-spirit had done something to Mikey? I have a feeling it did."

"But, how do we know?" Raph questioned.

"Wait Donnie, didn't Mikey say that he had healing spell books?"

"He does," the genius nodded his head. Leo nodded at this.

"Then, that's we need to do, we need to grab his spell books and find out what to do."

"I've got it," Mikala confirmed as she immediately exited the lab. She wasn't going to let her angel cakes down. She rode the elevator up to the top floor before she walked down the corridor towards Mikey's healing room. Once she entered she noticed a big dusty looking book laying upon the small table. She grasped it despite it being heavy as she dashed out back towards the elevator and down again towards the lab.

"I've got it!" She blurted as she rushed into the lab.

"Set it on my desk," Donnie pointed.

She set the book onto the desk as Donnie opened it up flipping through the pages.

"There's so much stuff in here, I don't know which one he has."

"Grrr," Mikey suddenly hissed from the cot as Raph immediately glanced at him. He noticed the Mikey continued to struggle. "D-dark… spi-irt si-cknesss!" He rasped just as he coughed his eyes flaring red.

Raph's eyes widened in realization. "Dark spirit sickness!" He demanded. "Look that up Donnie!"

"Okay, okay," Donnie flipped through the pages. "Dark spirit sickness…. Aha! Here it is!" He spread open the page as he trailed his fingers along the words.

"What does it say Donnie?" Leo asked.

Mikala was clutching her hands together in fear as Alexis noticed this before wrapping an arm around her comfortingly.

"It says that we must banish the dark and evil spirit," Donnie read.

"And how will we do that?"

"That'll be easy," Donnie grinned. "There are a few healing chants here, perhaps one of them would work?"

"Okay, what are they?" Leo glanced up at Mikey who still and motionless upon the cot his dull eyes that seemingly staring in nothing.

"Well, here it goes," Donnie cleared his throat loudly. "But also, we need somebody to drip a drop of blood onto his skin."

"I'll do it," Raph volunteered.

"Alright Raph, stand over by Mikey and drip a drop of blood onto his skin once I chant a part about blood okay?"

The hothead nodded as he stood in front of Mikey who didn't seemed to be responsive anymore, but just simply laid there as if he was lost to the world or maybe perhaps dead.

"Here it goes," Donnie held out the book in front of him as he spoke loudly. "Take the shard of the heart to shatter it upon this to release it from its turmoil and pain. With this drop of blood…."

Raph immediately took out this sai poking his finger as he let a drop of blood plop onto Mikey's arm.

"I take it up, Drink up the blood to clean thy stream from the cursed powers…"

Everyone suddenly gasped as Raph's drop of blood seemed to move up towards Mikey's bloody bandage as it seemed to soak into the blood and maybe perhaps entering his blood stream.

"Continue Donnie," Leo added quickly.

"Cleanse this soul that may shatter. Thy light may warm the soul. Shall darkness shall abide. If thy powers threatens this mortal, banish thy evil spirit that may take upon thy, power, body and spirit. Remove thy powers until the last trace. I banish thee from this body!" Donnie said louder.

Suddenly Mikey's body jerked as everyone gasped loudly in shock. His mouth suddenly opened wide as something black flew out from it. The black matter slammed against the wall before taking form, like a shadow-like form.

"Holy furball!" Alexis gasped. "That's the same kind of shadow that me and Mikala saw!"

Mikey fell limp against the cot his eyes finally closing.

The shadow turned to the three turtles and the two girls snarling loudly.

 **"Why did you dare to take me out from that body?"**

"He's not yours," Leo growled. "And you shouldn't go around possessing people's bodies!"

 **"Like I have a choice?"** The shadow spirit sneered. **"I had to obey my Master, I was sent to possess his enemies and if I fail my job,"** the shadow laughed wickedly. **"It ain't over, because he's sending his armies across the galaxy straight for here. You turtles are finished."**

"Oh yeah?" Raph growled. "How about we kill you huh? You're gonna pay for possessing my brother's body!" He roared as his eyes glowed red sending a fireball at the shadow who dodged it.

 **"Foolish turtle…"**

"Wait Raph," Donnie said suddenly. "The only way to kill this thing is to stab its heart, which is a shard."

"Would the shell would it have a heart?" Raph demanded.

"It's like any other spirit Raph," Leo's eyes narrowed. "Besides, they're hearts aren't like ours or like any heart of a living being."

Raph growled as he transformed into his tiger chi leaping at the shadow as he attempted to bite it.

"Raph! Wait!" Alexis transformed into her panther chi joining Raph to try and strangle the shadow-spirit beast. Mikala turned into her cat chi to join with her sister while Donnie tried to fend off the shadow with his psychic beams while Leo formed a protective bubble shield around Mikey to keep him safe in case the shadow would try to enter his body again.

"Leo…." Midnight blue eyes widened in horror as he glanced to the cot to see Mikey. Mikey was awake, his baby blue eyes had returned to their normal color and his skin was returning slightly to its normal lime-green. However, he still looked weak and tired. "Let me out."

"No way Mikey," Leo blurted as he sent an ice shard to the shadow who ducked it just as the three cat spirit chis tried to leap at him.

"Trust me Leo," Mikey frowned pressing his hand against the bubble. "I know what to do, I'm a healer."

"I ain't letting that thing possess your body again Mikey!"

"It won't," Mikey grinned weakly. "Now that he's out of my body I know what to do." Leo glanced at Mikey giving him an uncertain look as the youngest nodded his head in approval. "Please…. I know what to do Leo."

"Fine," Leo sighed as he popped bubble as Mikey stumbled forward and Leo reached out an arm to help steady him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Mikey's eyes narrowed. "I've got this." His eyes began to glow that healing symbol tattoo began to glow brightly.

"Wait, Mikey don't go into your spirit chi you're already drained enough as it is!" Leo warned, but it was too late. Mikey transformed into his spirit chi as Leo's eyes widened.

The fox growled baring his fangs before he flew through the air as light seemed to consumed the entire room as everyone shielded their eyes.

"Mikey!"

There were sounds of growling, something being torn apart and once the light dimmed slightly everyone was staring in shock.

Raph had never seen Mikey act so wild and crazed like a beast before. He was tearing the shadow to shreds ripping darkness apart with his sharp fangs as light bloomed around him before something brightly red glowed inside the shadow, a bright red shard.

"Holy, that's the heart shard!" Donnie gasped.

Everyone flinched as Mikey had dove at it before the shadow could respond. He ripped the shard out from the shadow with his fangs as he bit down onto it hard as it shattered into many pieces. A loud howl followed by gnashing of teeth echoed loudly across the room just as the shadow dissipated disappearing into nothingness as the light around Mikey dimmed down as he growled smashing his claws upon the shattered mini shard pieces that littered the ground 'til there was not a single trace of it left over.

Raph, Alexis and Mikala both transformed into their normal forms gaping in shock. Mikey had managed to beat the crap outta that shadow-spirit and not only that, he even killed it.

Mikey's form shifted back to his turtle self as he started heavily before collapsing against the floor.

"Mikey!" His brothers were immediately around him grasping him as they held him up.

"Hey dudes," Mikey grinned weakly. "Wassup?"

"I can't believe that you just did that," Donnie muttered in horror.

Leo titled Mikey's chin up smiling brightly as happy tears cascaded down his cheeks. "I'm so proud of you little brother, you did it."

"Yeah, bro that was hard core," Raph smirked rubbing his head fondly. "You were real tough and you put up one shell of a fight managing to beat that sick body possessor and even killed it. It totally deserved that."

"T-thanks…" Mikey coughed. "I'm glad you dudes helped me to banish it out from my body."

"No problem Mikey."

"We'll never give up on you."

"Come on Mikey," Donnie grasped his arm. "You must be extremely exhausted from such an ordeal. You should rest."

"Okay D," Mikey grinned.

"Mikey, I'm so glad you're okay." Mikey turned his head as someone touched his shoulder softly he glanced up at Mikala grinning.

"H-hey Angel cakes…." She grinned at him as Donnie picked Mikey up returning him back to the cot.

"You need to rest Mikey, you'll need it. And don't you dare use any of your powers, even healing powers. They would only drain more energy out of you."

Mikey nodded as he laid his head against his pillow of the cot.

"We love you Otouto," Leo grinned as Mikey beamed back him.

"It's good to have ya back little brother," Raph grinned rubbing his rub as Mikey chuckled softly.

"I agree with your Hot stuff," Alexis smirked besides Raph. "It is good to finally have Mikey back."

* * *

Five days later….

It didn't take long for Mikey to finally regain his full energy back. He was always a quick healer, even in the old fashioned way.

Having Alexis and Mikala over was nice. One morning Mikey had made delicious blueberry pancakes and that afternoon he and Mikala hung out playing video games. They even cooked together and even went upstairs to relax in his healing room which Mikala had liked a lot as she to relax on this comfy bed as Mikey was blushing twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"I uh… there was this song that I've been working on…" Mikey blushed rubbing his neck nervously. "I've been working on it for quite some time… I hope you like it…" He held out his t-pod as he pressed the play button.

"Have I ever told you yet... How much you mean to me... Have I ever told you yet... About all the happiness you bring! Have I ever told you yet... That you mean the world to me! Just in case I haven't... I want you to know that... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! I love you!" Mikey blushed madly twisting his foot nervously. "I know it's not that good but…"

"I love it," Mikala gushed as he grasped Mikey kissing his cheek.

"Really?" The orange masked turtle perked his head up.

"Yeah," Mikala glanced down shyly as she blushed. Mikey smirked as a sudden feeling and urge came over him. He never felt this way before, but he couldn't resist. His three fingered hand grasped her chin gently as he tilted it up before he did something unexpected. He kissed her, for the very first time. Right on the lips and he felt himself getting lost into the feeling as the world seemed to tune out in that very moment. He pulled away noticing Mikala's face was blooming red as a cheery as she pressed her head against his plastron.

"Oh, Mikey…." He grinned wrapping both arms around her holding her against him.

"How about we read some comics together dudette? How does that sound?"

She glanced up at him with sparkling eyes. "That sounds wonderful Mikey."

* * *

Meanwhile…. Donnie was inside his lab as April decided to pay a visit and let's just say that they spend so much needed time together and it was a good actually that Casey didn't come over.

Leo was in the dojo standing in front of Master Splinter's shoji door as he rolled his eyes glancing behind him to see Raph and Alexis wrestling each other upon the floor.

"Leonardo?" Splinter opened the door seeing Leo as he also noticed Raph and Alexis as he shook his head chuckling.

"I need to talk to you Master Splinter."

"Indeed Leonardo?"

"Can we talk in your room?"

The rat nodded letting Leo pass through the shoji door as he closed it. "What is it that you would like to tell me Leonardo?"

"Remember that dark evil spirit from that tried to possess Mikey's body?"

Master Splinter nodded. "I've heard Leonardo."

"Well," Leo frowned. "That shadow-spirit said something about Vlad sending his army over here."

Master Splinter's eyes widened his knelt position. "What are you saying Leonardo? Is this matter troubling you?"

"What if that spirit is right?" Leo bit his lip. "What if Vlad and his army will come over and try to invade the Earth?"

Master Splinter rested his paw onto Leo's shoulder. "Then, if that were to happen Leonardo we must prepare ourselves. You know how dangerous Vlad and his army were back on Planet Zeenat. If they were to invade this Earth, then it would be doomed to sudden destruction."

Leo nodded. "And I don't know what to do Sensei, tell me what we can do."

Master Splinter stroked his beard as he sighed heavily.

* * *

Meanwhile… in the dojo outside Splinter's room.

Raph and Alexis were wrestling upon the floor.

"Grrr, why you!?" Raph growled trying to pin down Alexis's arms.

Alexis smirked suddenly kicking Raph off her. "You think you can beat me huh hot stuff?"

Raph smirked as he cracked his neck. "We'll see about that."

"I really would like to see you try flamehead," Alexis smirked as Raph growled loudly at her. His eyes glowed red as he suddenly shifted into his red tiger chi. Alexis smirked widely at this a hand on her hip, a smug look on her face. "Oh? You wanna play wild huh? Then let's do so." She narrowed her eyes in concentration as she transformed into her panther chi.

Raph roared charging at her as the two cats were wrestling and play fighting against each other. Alexis flicker her tail in Raph's face causing him to half growl and purr as he suddenly had her pinned against the dojo mat. Her cat eyes stared widely up at Raph who growled seductively.

He transformed back along with Alexis as she was still pinned against the floor with Raphael above her. They were breathing heavily, their eyes staring into each other's.

"I've gotcha," Raph smirked leaning his head closer towards her. His smirk widened before he was suddenly kissing her. Alexis closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his shell as she kissed him back greedily and yet passionately.

Someone cleared their throat loudly as Raph immediately leapt off Alexis as they both stood dusting themselves their faces turning red with embarrassment as they saw Leo standing there with his arms folded across his plastron and Master Splinter was also looking at them before he nodded grinning as he disappeared back into his room.

"What were the two of you doing?" Leo asked smugly.

"Uh…" Raph rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he chuckled. "We were wrestling."

"I noticed that," Leo rolled his eyes before he smirked. "But seriously Raph, you shouldn't really do that in front of Master Splinter, to make out."

"We weren't making out," Raph retorted. "We were just… ugh!" He slapped his face.

"I get it Raph," Leo smirked smugly at him as he patted the hothead's shoulder. "I just can't believe that all of my younger brothers are in a relationship."

Raph grinned back at Leo. "I bet sometime soon that you will be too Fearless."

Leo chuckled shaking his head. "Maybe, but I really need to talk to you for a moment, we also need Donnie and Mikey."

Raph and Alexis shared a glanced before Raph nodded as he followed Leo out from the dojo along with Alexis.

* * *

 **There, how did you like that?**


	29. Chapter 29: Bold and Daring

**To turtlovermikey3000: Glad you liked this!**

 **To Catgirl: I'm so thrilled that you liked the recent chapter! I hope you like this one too as I used your ideas.**

* * *

 **I have some things to mention for this chapter, the ending part is an idea that catgirl gave to me. Plus, there are three new OCs, and I don't own them.**

 **Bubbles/ Brandon belongs to turtlovermikey and I have permission to use this OC along with their OC Skylar.**

 **Miley is an OC from SandraStar1, and I have permission to use her as well.**

 **Just so you know, Skylar will be paired off with Leo.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Everyone was gathered in the dojo, Alexis and Mikala included and April.

"So, you're saying that Vlad could invade anytime?" Donnie asked.

Leo nodded his head. "It's most likely he will. You know how he was after us."

Raph growled clenching his fist. "So, what do we do then Fearless?"

"Well, Master Splinter told me we must be prepared for anything. It could happen any day, so we must be cautious."

"And what if they do come Leo?" Mikey asked curving his fingers around his knee pads. "What do we do?"

"Then, we fight back," Leo nodded. "We'll protect this planet, we'll do anything it takes. After all, I do believe that's our destiny."

The three turtles nodded as Leo swiftly stood.

"And I suggest that we go out on patrol."

"Oooh! Can Mikala come?" Mikey begged using his puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, both Alexis and Mikala and April," Leo grinned. "We're just going to be on lookout."

"And bash some heads," Raph smirked fist palming his fist.

They all got up as they exited the lair to the city up above. They were standing on a rooftop scanning the streets.

"No sign of anything," Donnie clarified.

"Hmm," Leo tapped his chin.

"Wait, dudes! Look!" Mikey pointed as Leo glanced over. "The Purple Dragons! They're mugging people!"

Leo's eyes narrowed as he noticed the Purple Dragons had three teenagers cornered. Two girls and one boy. The guy had curly strawberry-blond hair. One of the girls had dark brown hair while the other had black.

"Come on guys!" Leo ordered as they all dove off the rooftop. They all sprinted towards the Purple Dragons while Leo kept his sight upon the black haired girl. He kicked Fong away as the rest of the gang got frightened seeing some many people with the turtles. Not to mention Alexis was giving them all death glares.

"Are you okay?" Leo knelt down to the black haired girl who's hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She glanced up as Leo noticed that her eyes had a unique color. They were greenish-gray.

"Thank you," she whispered as Leo blinked in shock. She wasn't surprised that he was a mutant turtle.

"I'm sorry about that," he held out his hand for her as she took it standing up.

"It's fine," She grinned as Leo could suddenly feel his heart hammering inside his plastron. "My name is Skylar and these are my friends," she gestured to the other two. "Brandon, which you can call him Bubbles, and my best friend Miley."

"It's nice to meet you all," Leo nodded his head. "But you're not…. like afraid of us… are you?" He gestured to his brothers who blinked.

"No," Skylar shook her head rolling her eyes. "We've seen weirder things that have happened. Like this," she suddenly held out her palm displaying an ray of light.

"Holy Chalupa…" Mikey muttered.

"You… you have powers?" Leo gasped utterly shocked. He and Raph shared a glance. Maybe perhaps that mutagen fiasco had made more people have special powers rather than just Alexis and Mikala.

"Yeah, and Miley has some too."

"I sure do," Miley grinned. He waved her arm through the air forming a tiny gust of wind tornado that sat upon her palm.

"That's so cool!" Mikey gushed his eyes sparkling. Leo blinked utterly shocked, he clearly had no idea what to say. If they had powers, then maybe perhaps it wouldn't be bad if they knew about them too.

"Well, my name is Leonardo, you can call me Leo," he grinned as he pointed to the rest of his brothers. "Raphael, or call him Raph. That's Donatello, you can call him Donnie. And Michelangelo and he likes being called Mikey." He then pointed to April. "This is April, Donnie's girlfriend, Alexis Raph's girlfriend and Mikala Mikey's girlfriend."

"Wow," Skylar blinked dazzled. "That's amazing, you guys are mutant turtles? That's so cool!"

"Not only that," Leo rubbed his neck nervously. "We all uh… have powers too.

"That's so cool!" Miley gushed as he rushed over in front of Leo. "Please tell us about your powers!"

Leo chuckled as he held out his palm forming a droplet of water.

"Cool!"

"That's awesome!" Bubbles grinned. "You guys are so cool!"

Leo grinned as he continued to stand there telling Skylar and her friends all about them.

Raph slapped his face groaning as he glanced at Alexis. "And I thought that Fearless wanted to keep our identity and powers a secret?"

"Gosh, does he like Skylar?" Donnie whispered. "I mean, just look at his face right now."

Mikey snorted as he wrapped an arm around Mikala. "It looks like he's blushing dude!"

Raph groaned throwing his head back. "This is the worst day ever…"

* * *

And it did turn out to be… Especially for Raph since Leo immediately invited Skylar over to the lair along with Miley and Bubbles.

Raph groaned as he slung himself against his beanbag with Alexis sitting next to him.

"Geez, how many people are in the lair now?"

Alexis smirked at Raph playfully punching his arm. "Too many for you hot stuff?"

"You bet," Raph rolled his eyes before he smirked at her.

Of course, Leo got a lecture from Master Splinter and he had to talk with him along with the three new strangers.

* * *

As the days went by, there had been no sign of Vlad trying to invade just yet and that gave Donnie some time to work on the ShockRaiser and the Turtle Mech. He figured that it would be helpful.

Mikey and Mikala were off playing videogames while Raph and Alexis were playing with Raph's punching bag, and soon began to wrestle again. As Raph kept always getting ticked off.

Ever since Leo had helped to rescue Skylar and her friends, she had been coming over lately along with Miley. It was a good thing that Miley came over for Casey was trying to coax April from helping Donnie with his invention and Miley wanted Casey to play the hockey game with him. It was a good distraction. And needless to say, those two were falling for each other, Casey didn't seem to bug Donnie much anymore as the genius did notice. The genius turtle finally had April all to himself.

Leo was in the dojo meditating along with Skylar. She had asked if she could join him and Leo was happy to accept.

"You know, I know a few katas," Skylar spoke interrupting the silence as Leo opened his eyes.

"You do?" Leo blinked at her suddenly curious.

"Yeah, I learned how to train to fight when I was younger."

Leo grinned as he slowly stood from his lotus position.

"We can try sparring together?"

"Sure," Leo grinned as he got into a fighting stance. "You want me to go easy on you?"

"Heh," Skylar snorted. "No way, I ain't going easy on you Leo." She suddenly charged at Leo sending a swift kick as Leo ducked her. He blocked her punches and kicks until she had managed to grasp his arm and throw him over her shoulder pressing a foot onto his shell while she had grasped his arm.

"That was way too easy."

Leo smirked suddenly as he twisted himself as Skylar yelped as Leo grasped both of her shoulders slamming her into the dojo wall.

"Okay, okay, you've got me," Skylar rasped noticing how close she were Leo were. She suddenly smirked at him as she kissed him. Leo pulled his head back in shock.

"What? What was that for?"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you think? I like you, more like I love you."

"Love me?" Leo let go of her shoulders. "But I'm a mutant turtle."

"Don't care," she shook her head. "I've never felt so attached to someone before, especially someone like you."

Leo blushed rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "We've only been friends for a few days, and you are willing to rush into a relationship like this?" He asked.

"I don't mind," she shook her head. "I feel like I've found the other part of myself. You're just like my hero." She softly patted his cheek.

"Well, in that case," Leo grinned moving forward to kiss her as he pushed her back against the wall. He pulled back breathing for a moment. "We should probably go to back to meditating, what do you say?"

"Sounds good to me Leo-bean."

Leo's face bloomed red as he dragged a hand down his face. "Please, don't call me that."

"What about Leo-bear?"

"No."

"Lu-lu bear?"

"No," Leo scowled.

She smirked at him. "I'm so gonna call you Lu-lu bear." Leo's face bloomed red as he sighed.

* * *

Days later….

Alexis and Mikala had gone out from the lair on their own time. She and her realized there is a bigger threat to the city than just the Purple Dragons. Being the straightforward leap into action girl she is Alexis sneaks out of the lair after having given Mikala sleeping pills in her soda, to go find the foot clan's hideout and see what information she might be able to get.

Running across the rooftops she was leaping at extreme heights she finally perched on a statue molded into the side of a building, eyes narrowed at the foot clan's hideout. Sniffing the air for near by threats she gets no report in her senses of any danger near by, snapping out her whip it curls on the hide out's roof top and she launches herself off the statue and on to the hide out's roof top.

She lands quietly and in a crouched position, jerking her whip back around her waist after having landed. She stands up and leans forward against the glass roof and looks down inside, a man sitting on what looks to be a throne clothed in metal armor, Shredder. She growls deeply and glares when Tigerclaw comes in dragging a bound Karai and bows before the Shredder.

Smirking Alexis uses her claws and swiftly cuts a circle shape big enough for her to fit through in the glass and pulls it out quietly setting it aside. Using her whip she ties it off on a piece of metal on the rooftop and the other end tied around her waist to lower her down inside the lair. Once she gets through the glass and slides down to the floor she hides in the shadows.

 _That was easy, kind of Too easy._ Alexis thinks to herself with a suspicious tone in her mind.

She shrugs it off as she creeps along the side of the wall, completely engulfed in shadows, her jade green eyes shining for night vision, narrowed at the tiger mutant and the Shredder as they talk.

"I am disappointed in you Karai. Every time you manage to get caught by the turtles you let them escape! And now you question your own identity and family from the turtles lies. That Rat wants to kill you just like he killed your mother, and you are bitter at ME?!" The Shredder snapped angrily as Karai still didn't mention a word.

Alexis flinches along with Karai at his sudden outburst and Karai lowers her head at the mention of her mother. Alexis feels a sharp pang of pity and understanding towards Karai, for she and Mikala have lost both their parents in death, but then it's replaced with curiosity, what connection does Karai have with the guys?

 _They are enemies! Aren't they?,_ she questions in her mind before Karai answers.

"I'm not sure who I am, Miwa or Karai. I have obeyed you for all my childhood, I have tried my best to please you as a student and daughter. Why can I not go find answers? Satisfying answers? Don't I deserve to know?"

"Enough! I have told you once already Daughter," Shredder sneered. "That those turtles are liars and if you dare leave this lair to go and find them to talk to them, the punishment will be almost to painful to bear. Do you understand?"

"Yes F-" She paused for a moment. "Master."

She bowed her head as Tiger Claw grasped her, walking out of the room and Alexis follows in the shadows, Tiger Claw turns the corner and disappeared behind a door that appeared to descend down into a dungeon.

 _Hmm I should find a room with plans or something. oh yeah great Alexis you are in the enemy's hideout with no clue on where to go! Ugh I really am a blonde._ She snorted.

She sighs and rubs her forehead thinking before leaping up at the ceiling, and latches on it with her claws. Using her claws she crawls across to the ceiling when two foot soldiers walk down the hallway. She smirks and then swings her legs kicking them both in the face knocking them out cold and drops down on top of them.

"Sorry boys, I just had to drop in." She snickered taking one of the foot soldier's tanto blades along with throwing stars as she shoved them into her belt.

She gets up and walks on forward, she freezes when Rahzar and Fish face turn the corner and they see her and freeze also.

"Hey you!" Rahzar growled. "Stop!"

Alexis grunts and turns taking a right, slamming her body into a door making it open and she races past a wall full of weapon racks and training mats,

 _Hmmm, so this must be the dojo?_

She runs as fast as a cheetah before a roar is heard and her side is slashed with pain.

"GAH!" She fell upon her side tumbling into a roll, standing above her is Tigerclaw with his claws outstretched as he sniffs the air.

"Hmm a feline such as myself. For your own sake cub, give up."

Alexis growls like a panther, feeling her spirit chi stir within and she gets on all fours growling at him.

"Never. Giving up is for cowards, and I am not one.'

She roars and launches herself at Tiger Claw with her own claws out and latches on to his arm, her fangs sinking in it and her claws dug deeply into his fur and skin making him roar with pain clawing at her. Her skin changes to silky ink black fur and her body morphs into a black panther. Tiger Claw grabs her by her scruff and throws her across the room. She skids on her claws on the wood floor and growls, flicking her tail from side to side glaring.

Tigerclaw glared at her. "You have a wild spirit cub, that is useful in the foot clan. You are angry, wild. Feed the animal cub." He smirked as he himself gets onto all fours staring straight at her.

Alexis growls and shakes her head, pawing at it in pain, the animal growling and withering around inside of her desperate for full control over her actions. She closes her eyes and roars running at Tiger Claw who has a trick up his sleeve and grabs her by her scruff again and knocks her out cold with a blow to the head.

"Good cub," he purred. "Good cub." He pets her behind the ears as she flops onto the floor passing out as he smirked wickedly.

Shredder came in the room and looks at the shape shifted Alexis and then at Tiger Claw.

"You are sure she will fight the turtles?"

"Oh yes," Tigerclaw smirked. "I am very sure."

Shredder smirked evilly. "Use those shadows from that blasted planet. She shall attack those pathetic turtle freaks when they dare to come and rescue her." He cackled.

Mikala had woken up blinking as she noticed Mikey's concerned face hovering over hers.

"Hey, you okay Angel cakes? You wouldn't wake up dudette."

Her eyes widened in horror. "No! Alexis!" She cried out as Mikey yelped wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, it's okay dudette, maybe you just had a bad dream?"

"No," Mikala shook her head. "It was real! I remember hearing her mutter about Shredder's lair."

Mikey's eyes widened as he glanced around. "Now that mention it, I haven't seen her, even in her room."

"Oh no! She's gone! You must alert Raph!"

"I will dudette!" Mikey leapt up from his position sprinting towards Raph's room.

* * *

 **How did you think of this turtlelovermikey, Catgirl and Sandra? Was this fine? And for all those who are also reading, please leave a review. :)**

 **Btw, this story shall come to an end soon, (There will only be a few chapters left) in the next chapter Leo and the turtles along with Mikala shall go and try to rescue Alexis only to find her mind controlled and they have to fight her, and let's just say that Leo finds out that Shredder is keeping Karai and Mark locked in the dungeon and they'll have rescue her and Mark and I was thinking about doing an Invasion, kind of like the Triceratons and only this time it will be Vlad and his army from Planet Zeenat. Alopex will finally show up and all these new OCs and the turtles would have to engage in this battle to save their world.**


	30. Chapter 30: Expansion

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Yeah, Skylar and Leo are so cute indeed! I loved how she called Leo, Lu-lu bear. X)**

 **To More98Luke: Of course there will be Leatherhead, Mondo Gecko and ICK, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **To sjb: Well, they won't go out to help Leo rescue Karai and the others, but they are still in this chapter though.**

 **To Catgirl: I know it's sad. Maybe after this story is over you can try convincing me to make a sequel. You'll have to tell me your ideas. X3 **

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this one! Don't forget to leave a review! :)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:  
**

Mikey had informed Raphael about Alexis and to say, he was mad. He was fuming and Mikey literally could almost see smoke rising out from his head.

Leo of course was back in the dojo meditating again with Skylar…. Mikey didn't know how many times she and Leo did that, but he could tell that they were falling for each other as he noticed them giggling as Raph stormed into the dojo.

Leo's eyes widened as he glanced up seeing Raph. "What is it Raph?"

"Alexis disappeared, and I think I have an idea where she went. To Shredder's lair…"

"What? Why would she do that?"

The hothead shrugged but clenched his fist. "Don't care, if Shredder or his henchmen has done something to her I sware I'll burn them to a crisp!"

Leo sighed pulling himself up. "Then I guess we have a mission to do."

"Can I come?" Skylar asked. Leo shook his head placing a hand onto her shoulder.

"No, you should stay here I don't' want you to get hurt. And Miley should stay too."

She nodded as both Leo and Raph exited the dojo with Mikey following behind them as they entered Donnie's lab.

"Donnie, we have a mission on deck."

"What?" The genius pulled his head out from beneath the ShockRaiser as April shifted besides him. "What is it?"

"Raph says that Alexis headed for Shredder's lair, she hasn't come back yet."

Donnie's eyes widened as he pushed himself out. "You stay here April, I'll be right back." He followed Leo, Raph and Mikey as they exited the lair as Mikala ran up to catch up to them.

"What you doing Angel cakes?" Mikey turned around to face her. "This could be dangerous you should stay here."

"She's my sister," Mikala clarified. "And I'm going to help her, I'm not just going to stay behind, I want to help you guys." Mikey turned his head towards Leo who sighed.

"Fine, but you must stay behind us."

Mikala nodded as they each sprinted across the sewer tunnels and up above to the city. They were dashing across the streets until they came upon Shredder's lair.

"Here it is guys." Leo held out his palm forming water droplets as made them into figures showing off his plan. "Here's our plan, we sneak in find Alexis and get out, understand?"

"Yeah Fearless," Raph growled clenching his fist. "Let's do this already."

"Alright guys," Leo motioned with his hand. "Let's go." They all dashed quietly towards the side window that Leo had pointed at as he reached up to open it as he climbed through with the others following behind.

They all silently crept through the corridor 'til they came upon Shredder's throne room.

"Alexis!" Raph cried seeing her standing there he rushed up to only be smacked across the face as slammed against the floor.

Everyone gasped in shock blinking as Shredder's evil voice rang out from besides the shadows.

"Foolish turtles… now you've fallen into my trap."

Leo's eyes narrowed as he unsheathed his katana blades.

"Ugh," Raph groaned rubbing his face as he glanced up to see Alexis smirking evilly up above him.

"You see," Shredder sneered. "She's under my control now, those dark spirits came in here."

"Wait, dark spirits?" Donnie gasped. He and Leo shared a worried glance.

"You've been taking dark spirits from Vlad?" Leo boomed pointing his katana at the Shredder who stepped out from the shadows.

"Indeed pathetic turtle," Shredder growled. "You will stand no chance against me as I allied myself with the Kraang and Vlad."

"Holy Chalupa, this has to be some kind of wicked nightmare right?" Donnie asked.

"It's my worst nightmare come true!" Mikey gasped in horror he noticed how Mikala was standing behind him.

"You turtles truly are fools, I know all about your secrets. Vlad wants to kill you all, for your pathetic powers."

Leo's eyes narrowed as Raph shuffled himself onto his feet still noticing how Alexis was glaring at him.

"And besides, that girl of yours is under my control now. The dark spirit has possessed her body, let's see how well you'll able to fight against her." Shredder nodded his head. "Kill them."

Alexis immediately turned into her panther chi as she roared leaping at Raph who tried to duck out of the way as he was slammed against the floor with her clawing above him.

Raph growled as his eyes glowed his body morphing as he kicked Alexis off her. She roared as flames flew around the room.

Leo shielded himself with a bubble of water while Donnie levitated himself into the air and Mikey wrapped his arms around Mikala she created a small cloud to hover over their heads as it dripped with water putting out the flames before it could even touch them.

"Mikey!" Leo turned his head to the youngest just as Raph and Alexis were wrestling and snarling as flames cascaded across the room. "Use your healing powers to banish that dark spirit!"

"Already on it Leo!" Mikey ran forward along with Mikala who bended the water around to keep the flames away that were surrounding them. "Hold him down Raph!" Mikey cried.

The hothead obliged shoving Alexis down trying to still her struggles as Mikey immediately rushed over kneeling by her side as he began chanting. Raph pressed down harder trying to protect Mikey with his tiger-chi body as Mikala made it rain up above them to cool down the fire.

"Leo!" Donnie gasped as the leader glanced over to him. "My psychic senses are tingling, I sense Karai and Mark!"

"What?" Leo's eyes widened in shock.

"You fools," Shredder sneered. "You'll never find out."

"Find out about what?" Leo sneered moving his attention towards the Shredder as he noticed that Tiger Claw had appeared into the room just as Donnie used his psychic beam to ward him off.

"She is blind, she thinks she knows the truth."

"Well yeah, she isn't your daughter!" Leo hissed noticing out from the corner of his eye as Mikey had taken out the dark spirit from Alexis' body as he began chanting loudly turning into his spirit chi to rip out the shard.

The leader ignored the chaos that occurring all around him as his main focus was on the Shredder who was scowling angrily.

"She deserves nothing, her punishment was already called for, along with that pathetic boyfriend of hers."

"What did you do to her!?" Leo hissed trying to contain his composure. He growled as he clenched his fist.

"She was tortured," Shredder laughed wickedly. "Thrown into the pit of a dark cell."

Leo was growling. "You are a monster!"

"Leo!" Donnie cried as he grunted. Tiger Claw was pounding against his psychic barrier. "I sense the foot soldiers coming!"

Leo turned his head noticing how Mikey had ripped out the shard and smashed it with his fangs as Alexis had changed into her human form as she had collapsed as Raph transformed back as he grasped her scooping her up into his arms.

"We need to get out here!" Leo blurted. "But I need to get to Karai!"

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Raph snapped. "I say we just get out of here!"

"There isn't much time!" Leo's eyes glowed brightly blue as he formed shields around everybody. "You guys get out here, I'm going after Karai!"

"Leo…" Mikey gave him a frightened look.

"Ya better come back Fearless, ya hear?"

"I will Raph, just get out here!" Leo's eyes glowed brightly blue as Donnie shattered his psychic shield as he grasped his bo staff to whack Tigerclaw before he dashed down the corridor with the others following as Leo chased after them someway until he spotted the dungeon door he dove at it shoving it open as he raced down the stairs hearing footsteps sounding behind him.

He growled throwing his hand back to form ice shards shooting them behind him as he heard grunts of pain. Leo rushed down the dark corridor glancing between each one until he came to one that held something familiar…. Karai… and Mark…. He formed ice shards to freeze the lock and smash it open with his katana blades.

"L-Leo?" Karai suddenly gasped glancing up at him along with Mark. Leo noticed her shape shifting uncontrollably and Mark body was continuously burning.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Leo knelt down untying their binds with his water powers as he grasped them both ignoring the burns that rippled across his body from the flames that burned upon Mark's body. He made sure to add a protective shield upon his skin so he wouldn't get burned. He ran down the hall seeing Rahzar, Tiger Claw and Fishface.

"You fool!" Tiger Claw hissed and Leo surprised them as he immediately transformed into his spirit chi as each of their eyes widened in horror. He roared loudly causing a wave of water to flood through the dungeon as the three henchmen screamed. Leo took the opportunity to transform back as he rushed towards the stairs running up as he burst out seeing the Shredder glaring at him from the hallway as he sent ice shards in his direction before he dashed towards the front entrance.

Leo could feel his heart pounding as he raced across the street towards the nearest manhole cover. He bended water through the air to pick up the manhole he set down both Karai and Mark.

"You think you can climb down?"

Karai and Mark both nodded as they climbed down with Leo following behind as he closed the manhole cover. Once they had climbed down the ladder Leo picked them both up as he sprinted towards the lair.

The moment he had entered the lair he saw that Alexis was laid upon the beanbag with Raph's arm around her. She seemed to be conscious but still out of it. He also noticed Master Splinter standing in the room, along with Skylar and Miley.

"Leo!" Skylar rushed up to him as Leo set Karai and Mark down.

"I'm okay," He hugged her back before she pulled away with a confused expression.

"Who are those two?"

"That's Mark Casey's brother and Karai, Sensei's daughter Miwa."

"What?" She gasped in shock. The entire room grew silent as Karai glanced up at Master Splinter while Mark glanced at Casey.

"Father?" Tears suddenly appeared in Karai's eyes as she threw herself at Master Splinter hugging him tightly despite her body shifting. Master Splinter stood rigid for moment before he too wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"My daughter…"

Everyone seemed to awe in that moment as Mark had walked up to Casey.

"Long time no see brother," Mark sighed. "I'm sorry for those hard times."

"It's all good brother," Casey grinned at him.

"High five brother?" Mark raised his hand into the air.

"You're on…. fire…" Casey blinked.

"Oh, yeah," Mark deadpanned as he growled clenching his fist. "Stupid mutagen."

"Wait!" Mikey blurted raising his hand into the air. "Maybe I can heal you?" He stepped away from Alexis and Mikala walking up close to Mark, but not close enough to get burned by the flames. "Did you say something about an injection?"

Mark scowled darkly as he nodded. Mikey grinned.

"No problem!" Mikey clasped his hands together as his eyes glowed. A ball of light formed around his hand as he touched Casey's shoulder without getting burned as he placed a hand onto his chest his hand glowing brightly. Mark gasped feeling energy swirling in his gut before it suddenly rushed out as he coughed liquid flying through the air as Donnie caught it with a psychic beam.

"Yeah, no one should touch that."

"Better now dude?" Mikey removed his hand as Mark breathed in deeply the flames immediately dissipating. He was finally in control, he could control it. He grinned at Mikey before nodding his head.

Mikey turned to Karai as she pulled out from the hug with Master Splinter.

"You want me to heal you sister?" Mikey asked grinning. Karai blinked before nodding her head. She knew Leo had powers, so perhaps the other turtles had powers too and if he said he had healing powers, he probably did anyway.

Mikey placed both hands onto his shoulder as he performed a healing chant as her body had stopped shape shifting completely.

"I'm not very good at saying thank you," she grinned at him.

"I understand," Mikey nodded his head before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Welcome to the family Karai!"

Everyone laughed as they all gathered together into a big group hug.

"Seriously, how many people are even in this room?" Raph retorted as everyone snickered.

The family just kept getting bigger as it already had been.

* * *

Weeks later….

The turtles were out in the sewer tunnels and they found this crocodile mutant that was being shocked by the Kraang. Mikey was so angry that he transformed into his spirit chi and smashed every droid down not sparing one left. His brothers were surprised and reluctant as Mikey suggested that they take the crocodile mutant back to the lair.

"Geez Mikey, we already have enough people in the lair as it already it is!" Raph folded his arms across his arms.

"Aww come on!" Mikey pouted begging with his puppy dog eyes and made his eyes glow for much needed affect.

His brothers all winced, they couldn't say no to that.

"Fine," Leo sighed heavily.

"YES!" Mikey squealed he tried to drag the mutant by the tail, but wasn't strong enough to do so as his brothers sighed helping him drag the mutant into the lair.

All the girls were sitting on the couch when they noticed the turtles bring a giant crocodile mutant into the lair.

"What the furball?" Alexis blinked in shock.

"What is that?" Skylar asked as they set down the unconcious crocodile.

"A mutant crocodile that the Kraang were beating up. Mikey wanted to bring him here," Raph turned to glare at Mikey who pouted.

"But, he needed help! Just look at him!" He pouted as he hugged the alligator.

"Yeah, he looks pretty beaten up if you tell me," Karai huffed folding her arms.

"See!?" Mikey gasped. "He needs our help! Ooh! I know I'll make him my famous pizza noodle soup!" He zoomed into the kitchen as his brothers sighed.

Mikala grinned getting up from her seat. "I'm going to help him." She entered the kitchen to help Mikey cook the soup.

Leo couldn't believe how many people were now in the lair, Raph's girlfriend, Alexis. Donnie's girlfriend, April. Mikey's girlfriend, Mikala and his own girlfriend, Skylar plus Casey and Mark were off somewhere who knows where? And plus there was Bubbles and Miley who would always come over to visit and now Mikey brought this alligator mutant into the lair.

Leo shook his head. _When did their life get so great so suddenly?_

Once the alligator had woken up Mikey fed him the chicken noodle soup along with Mikala telling the mutant all about himself and everyone else. The alligator didn't have a name so Mikey named him Leatherhead and Leo had realized how quickly Mikey seemed to bond with this mutant, and quickly the two had became friends.

Things just continued to get even better, over the course of the next few days Mikey had gone out skate boarding with Casey and by the time he had returned back the lair he brought another mutant with him and Leo couldn't help but to slap his face.

His name was Mondo Gecko and he and Mikey would stay up partying all day and Leo swore that the lair was getting tinier each day with all these friends that keep coming to visit them. It was a good thing that they had a second floor as Leo had found out that some of the girls had gone upstairs to have a …. girl party, whatever, he heard from Raph that he didn't want to interfere.

* * *

And even the next day surprised Leo as April had rushed into the lab holding a stray kitty. Donnie held up his hands.

"Oh no, I'm good, I don't want a cat."

"Oooh!" Mikey immediately plopped off his sitting position from staring at the TV screen. "I want a cat!"

April grinned handing him the cat as Mikey immediately cuddled it. Leo scowled folding his arms across his plastron.

"Mikey…"

"Please Leo, I want to keep it!" Mikey pouted.

Raph was sitting next to Leo as he snorted. "I have a pet turtle, so why wouldn't Mikey get a pet?" He gestured to the tabby cat. Leo glanced over to Raph who was smirking as Alexis was sitting in his lap holding his pet turtle Flare.

He sighed heavily, "Fine, but you are going to have take responsibily for that cat."

"Will do bro!" Mikey saluted before he zoomed off to the lab. Donnie and April both disappeared into the lab and the rest of the day went by smoothly that was until, Leo heard Mikey freaking out in the kitchen. And that's when Leo heard from Donnie that Mikey's cat had turned into ice cream, and yet she was still alive, and he had no idea how that was possible, but yet it was.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Mikala cooed as she and Mikey were standing in front of the fridge with the door opening exposing Ice Cream Kitty.

"I can just eat you up Ice Cream Kitty!" Mikey grinned and giggled as ICK reached over to lick his nose.

Maybe all this stuff that has been happening wasn't so bad after all?

* * *

 **How was that? I hope that it was good enough. Just to let you now there will only be one chapter left, and yet it'll be longer than this. It's going to be sad to end this story, but it has to come to an end sometime.**

 **Btw, the next chapter will be all about the Invasion of Vlad, The Kraang and Shredder shall also attack, but just imagine turtles with their girlfriends, they all have powers, and all their new friends, even including Mark and Karai. Whew, it's gonna be a big battle in the next chapter, I wonder how it'll go?**


	31. Chapter 31: Grand Finale

**I must thank everyone who reviewed and supported me in this story! It really meant so much to me, and I was glad to take in those OCs as they all seemed wonderful and I was also glad that I had permission to use them. Thanks for supporting me in this story and I hope you will all do so in my other stories! :)**

* * *

 **T** **o turtlelovermikey3000:** **I'm so glad you liked the recent chapter! I really hope you enjoy this last one my friend! :)**

 **To Catgirl: Well, this story has a good ending and the turtles won't go to the farmhouse, I don't really know about writing an sequel to this, but your idea of a short story sounds great. Like a one shot? A summer one shot? That sounds perfect since it's already summer! XD Thanks for that idea and you can still give me your ideas for that, I'd still love to hear from your sister. And awwww, that's so sweet! *Hugs you* You're amazing your know that? Stay awesome sis! X3 Your welcome btw, I loved taking in those OCs and I'm glad that I could use them. Love ya too sis. I'd love to hear from you again. :)**

* * *

 **Btw, there is a new OC in this chapter, it is Angelina or rather called Angel. She belongs to Angelxoxo8, and I have permission to use her. She'll just become a friend to the Turtle Mages, but I've done something creative at the end with her. Hopefully you'll catch it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this very last chapter! Alopex finally appears again! This is based off slightly of the Kraang Invasion back in Season 3, and yet I changed things up a bit to make it different. I hope you enjoy, there's lots of action, fighting as usual especially with powers as it might be intense and there might be some gore, or a gruesome scene, but I think that you'll be okay, it's just one part when Mikala gets hurt and Mikey snaps in his spirit and chi does something freaky and quite disturbing to the one who attacked Mikala, but that's it really much, there's nothing else worse than that really.**

 **I hope you enjoy this last chapter! It's so sad it's coming to an end, but it has to sometime anyway.**

 **ENJOY! X3**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Everyone and the turtles were in the lair, except for Raph and Casey and April.

Raph and Casey were out topside looking around for any sign of the Kraang, or Vlad's army in cause of an incoming invasion.

"Casey!" Raph hissed as he noticed the human spray painting the wall down in the alley. "We're supposed to be out on watch! What are you doin' man!?" Raph leapt down the rooftop landing besides Casey.

"I'm just taking a break peeking some awesome art," Casey smirked. "Check it out! It is so metal!" Raph glanced at the wall noticing a painting of Miley.

"Yeah, great. Come on Casey, we need to move."

"Um, wait hold up Raph," Casey grasped Raph's shoulder.

The hothead turned to face Casey quirking an eye ridge.

"So, uhm, Miley ever talk about me? Like ever?"

Raph snorted rolling his eyes. "Like always, Skylar says her best friend always talks about you."

"Yes!" Casey grinned as Raph rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile in the lair…

"Ah! I'm so worried, I can't even eat," Donnie groaned throwing his pizza slice at Mikey who caught it with ease as he plopped it into his mouth.

"Me too, totally."

Mikala nodded besides Mikey.

"You have a right to be concerned," Master Splinter suddenly appeared into the lab. "The invasion is imminent."

"And what plans do we have to stop it?" Leo entered along with Skylar and Alexis besides him.

"Well, I made the new and improved Turtle Mech!" Donnie pointed to the giant robot machine. "Guaranteed to stop Vlad's massive and invasive army."

Leo sighed. "That won't be enough Donnie, you know how ruthless how the creatures of Planet Zeenat are. This is not just a fight between technology, but powers, they have powers. It's going to be like a fight like no other."

"The turtle mech is solid Leo," Donnie patted the machine grinning. "If I were leader I'd-"

"You're not the leader Donnie."

"Oh snap!" Mikey blurted as he shared a glance with Mikala who frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile… in the sewers.

April was leading her friend Angelina and Irma along the sewer tunnels….

"Faster Angel! Faster Irma!"

"Ugh, the smell is making my sinuses melt!" Irma gagged harshly.

"We're almost there!" April pointed ahead seeing the lair coming up.

The three girls burst into lair just as everyone had exited the lab. Leo froze besides Skylar and Alexis, so did Donnie and Mikey as the youngest turtle's mouth dropped.

"Guys! I'm sorry about this. But the Footbots were after us, and Angelina and Irma here are really good at keeping secrets. They're cool… right?" April turned to the two girls.

Angelina and Irma's eyes widened in shock.

"Woah… so, those are turtles?" Angelina gasped.

"Turtles… turtles…" Irma buzzed as Angelina turned her head giving her a weird look just as Irma's head popped up.

A loud shocked gasped echoed across the room.

"Holy chalupa…"

"Turtles…. turtles…." Her head began to spin before it widened as Kraang inside the chest appeared.

"Irma was a… Kraang!?" April gasped sharply.

"What is going on!?" Angelina blurted she stepped back accidentally bumping into Leo. "Is that a real alien!?" She gasped immediately almost passing out as Leo grasped her before she could hit the floor. She gasped sharply up at Leo as he frowned.

"It's okay, you'll be okay," Leo soothed her steadying her back onto her feet.

"At least Angelina was real," April frowned. "But Irma… I can't believe this…."

"Lowly insects, kneel before the genius of Kraang sub-Prime, greatest Kraang spy in all of Dimension X!" The Kraang took a step forward as everyone stepped back. "The discovery of the lair was the final component, needed to launch full scale invasion!"

"Oh no, not unless I get rid of you first!" Mikey suddenly growled as his eyes glowed shooting out rays of light towards the robot as sparks of electricity spazzed out as the robot body quivered.

Alexis growled sending out a row of flames as everyone stepped back as the robot got burnt and once the flames died down, all was left was the burnt metal and a dead burnt Kraang body.

"Whew, that was a close one…"

A loud noise whirred into the lair as everyone shrieked as a giant portal opened up in front of them. Nothing came out of the portal but they did see a face, a familiar face as Mikey gasped loudly.

"Alopex!?"

"MIKEY!" The fox had leapt out from the portal crashing into him as they hugged tightly.

"Is this the fox mutant that was friends with Mikey on Planet Zeenat?" Mikala whispered to Leo.

"Yeah," Leo nodded his head.

Tears rolled down Mikey's cheeks. "I can't believe it! You're back!"

"As much as I'd love to hang out as I haven't seen you in forever, there's no time," Alopex pulled back. "I had chased a Kraang into their portal to Dimension X and I noticed that Kraang Subprime was talking to someone. The Kraang wanted to invade the Earth, but then Vlad had contacted Kraang Subprime and the Kraang are all whimpering in terror. This is bad Mikey really bad!" She shook his shoulders forcefully as she flattened her fox ears and dropped her tail. "Vlad is on his way to Earth right NOW!"

Everyone gasped loudly in shock and fright.

"Uh… Leo what do we do!?" Donnie turned to the leader in fright and panic.

"We must alert Raph and Casey! Donnie, you get that turtle mech ready. Mikey you call Raph on your T-phone and tell him that we'll meet on top of TCRI."

The orange masked turtle nodded as he immediately grasped his T-phone and dialed Raph's number.

"We'll need to get all of our friends that we know of together," Leo nodded. "Everybody that we know, because… We… are at WAR. This could be the destruction of our planet, and need to fight BACK!"

* * *

Meanwhile… out on the rooftops.

Raph and Casey were leaping across the rooftops until they saw Mark and Karai out in the streets.

"Hey!" Casey leapt down along with Raph. "What are you guys doing?"

"Look up there." Mark pointed up to the sky.

"What?" Casey glanced up his eyes widening in horror. "Uh… Raph is that the Kraang?"

Raph's eyes widened as he saw a giant mother ship descending in the atmosphere. "Holy shell… That is not the Kraang!" He boomed as he growled loudly surprising Casey, Mark and Karai as they glanced at him. "You see that symbol on that mother ship?" Raph demanded. "It's the symbol of Planet Zeenat!"

"Wait, are you saying that's… Vlad's…fleet, his army for the invasion?" Casey gasped in shocked.

"What else would it be Casey?" His t-phone suddenly started to ring. He pulled it up to his eye level to see Mikey's icon before he answered. "Mikey? Where are you?"

"On the way to TCRI, meet you there dude."

"Roger that," Raph mumbled before he shut off his phone off. "There's not time! We have to get to TCRI!"

* * *

Meanwhile…. On TCRI

Everyone including Alexis, Mikala, April, Skylar, Miley, Angelina, Master Splinter, Alopex, Leatherhead, Mondo Gecko, and the rest of the turtle's friends were all perched on the large rooftop of TCRI as they noticed the giant mother ship hovering way up in the sky. The sky seemed to turn red as the ship began to descend. People down in the city were screaming running everywhere. Many were screaming about aliens invading.

"I've got the Turtle Mech," Donnie pointed to his machine behind him. He had to bring it out with his psychic powers.

"Where's Raph? Casey, Mark and Karai?"

"Over there!" Leo pointed down below seeing them leaping across the rooftops until Karai's eyes glowed white as she picked up Raph, Casey and Mark as she turned into her spirit chi her angel wings flapping behind her as she flew through the air and up towards TCRI until they landed.

"Alright guys, here's the plan," Leo motioned for everyone to gather. "Casey, Mondo, Bubbles, and…" Leo glanced at the new girl. "What's your name?"

"Angelina," she nodded.

Leo grinned. "That's a pretty name."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"And Angelina will use the Turtle Mech." The four nodded each rushing over to the Turtle Mech to climb inside.

"Now, Leatherhead and Alopex you guys will be able to fight right?"

"Yes Leonardo," Leatherhead nodded.

"I can be wild Leo," Alopex smirked showing off her fox fangs.

"Okay, that's good. Then the rest of us," Leo glanced between them all. "Will use our powers to fight and protect this city as much as we can." Everyone nodded in confirmation. Mikey glanced at Mikala squeezing her hand as she hugged him tightly. Leo stood besides Skylar while Raph and Alexis glanced at each other both nodding as they fist bumped each other.

"Let's do this."

When the giant spaceship descended down far enough, big doors opened as alien creatures came flying out. Fire was immediately fired everywhere, along with electricity, dark matter and other powers as such.

Everyone stared in shock noticing thousands of alien creatures flying everywhere, some crashing through the windows down below and attacking people as screams filled the air.

"NOW!" Leo roared as Karai's eyes glowed white as she flew through the air. The rest of the them leapt across the rooftops diving at the demonic-like creatures.

Leo's eyes glowed brightly blue as he transformed into his dragon chi roaring loudly as he formed a wave of water to wash over the streets in attempt to drown members of Vlad's army.

Raph and Alexis were both in their spirit chis roaring like wild cats letting their primal wild cat sides take control as they leapt after the demons deflecting fire attacks as they attempted to rip them to shreds. Flames of fire would erupt and Raph even formed a fire tornado to rampage after some aliens.

Master Splinter was hovering slightly in the air as his eyes glowed brightly gray sending off waves to ward off the aliens.

Mark was dashing across the crowd of people as his body was encased with flames, he could see people dying around him but he continued to charge straight at the flying aliens to burn them with his fire powers as he fire multiple rapid fire balls while he had flipped over and kicked on ugly one eyed alien in the face.

Leatherhead and Alopex were rushing down the streets charging at any of those aliens that came into their sight. Leatherhead's eyes turned white as he went into his full monster mode along with Alopex who growled swiping her claws at many as she could while dodging their elemental powers.

Karai was flying through the air shape shifting her body to dodge the firing fire balls, of rocks and psychic beams from the flying aliens as she charged at them slashing out with her tanto blade.

Casey, Angelina, Mondo and Bubbles were inside the Turtle Mech controlling it as they fired off shots of explosives at the aliens while shooting out knives and their many weapons that their machine held.

Both Donnie and April were using psychic powers to ward off more aliens. April kept screaming and sending psychic waves while Donnie levitated into the air in his spirit chi. His eagle wings spread out widely as he seemed to howl sending pink beams making the other creatures screech at the frequencies.

Aliens seemed to be everywhere, and they kept coming like there was no end. Miley was bending light around herself shooting at the aliens that speed past her as they would poof into nothingness.

Mikala was bending water around amd forming mini clouds over the aliens that would bypass her, some would screech and slam into the buildings. She noticed how the city was erupting in flames burning with fire as buildings began to collapse.

Suddenly, an alien leapt at her. A freaky black-looking demonic creature and it immediately bit her shoulder as he cried out in pain as it ripped its fangs out hissing loudly as blood dripped down her arm. She screamed as the fangs glinted above her.

The wind began to pick up speed and Mikala heard a loud roar turning her head to see Mikey hissing as his eyes flashed red-blood color his tattoo flashing brightly as he morphed flying straight at the creature that had just bitten her.

She gasped in shock watching Mikey wrestling with the creature, biting and gnashing with its teeth as Mikey flew into the air throwing the alien with such force that it flew towards the mother ship and slammed into it with out a loud cracking noise before it fell weakly struggling as Mikey flew back down slamming it onto the concrete as light bloomed everywhere making more aliens screech.

Screaming, screeching, yelling and howling was all Mikala could hear around her. It was chaos, fire burning, wind blowing harshly as buildings fell as ash, smoke, and dust rose into the air making it harder to breathe.

Mikala's eyes widened in horror as she saw Mikey pin the evil creature before he bit its neck snapping it as a loud bone snapping noise echoed across the air. She shuddered instinctively bringing a hand to her own throat. Mikey had just bitten the creature's neck and not only that, he snapped and broke it.

The head was hanging limply as Mikey shook it like a crazed dog as his teeth clamed tighter onto the neck. Dark black liquid was pooling out from the creature's mouth as Mikey's fangs finally snapped off the neck as Mikala gasped in gruesome horror. The head rolled away as Mikey had smashed it with his claw. Mikey suddenly turned his face towards Mikala who was quivering in shock. He dashed up to her his wings wrapping her delicate form as he somehow managed to stand on two feet even in fox form as she tilted her chi up with his paw gently before he reached forward lick her wound as he gasped in utter surprise as the wound suddenly closed up and disappeared like it had never happened the blood was gone. He…. He just healed her? In his fox form? She blinked grinning at him, he still was cute in his spirit chi.

Mikala rubbed a hand over Mikey's head petting his head softly. A purring sound suddenly resonated as Mikala gasped. She scratched Mikey behind the ear as he closed his eyes continuing to make purring sounds. His fox nose then touched her own nose as he licked her cheek. His tongue didn't feel like an exact tongue, it also felt like warm sunshine.

She closed her eyes enjoying the moment before she opened her eyes screaming out in horror.

"MIKEY!"

His fox ear twitched as he suddenly grasped her flying through the air as he dodged a flying creature.

He glanced behind himself to fire a beam of light at the creature who tried to dodge only to get burned by Raph's roar that consisted of flames as he roared from his position upon the ground.

"GUYS!" Leo screamed in his dragon form. "Fire at the mother ship!"

Raph and Alexis braced themselves as he lifted their heads roaring as he perform flamethrowers to fly towards the ship. At the very same time Leo fired a giant ice shard, Donnie sent a psychic beam along with April, Mikala had send a small whirlpool, Miley created a tornado to rise into the sky towards the mother ship. Skylar sent rays of light along with Mikey.

All those elements seemed to swirl as they suddenly hit the mother ship and it exploded upon impact as the ship caught on fire. The evil creatures seemed to all die off once the mother ship began to smoke and chunks of pieces were falling from the sky.

Leo bended through the air to make sure none of the broken pieces would fall upon any people. The ship seemed to lure over towards the docks and luckily enough it crashed into the ocean.

Everyone began cheering, they had finally did it! The four brothers all changed back into their regular forms as they high fived each other.

"Wait," Donnie suddenly deadpanned. "I never saw Vlad…."

"So, you mutant freaks actually think you've won?" The four turtles gasped swiftly turning their heads to see none other than…. Vlad. A large demon-like alien standing before them. His eyes were glowing red as his clawed hands expanded. "You may have defeated my army and have taken down my mother ship, but you have not won. For I am still alive and I shall kill you ALL!" He roared loudly as the ground began shake as the air around them seemed to get hazy. Vlad's body expanded as darkness seemed to consume the entire. Dark forms took shape and eerie voices screamed into the air and tried to consume the everyone's bodies.

"AH!" Mikey clutched his head. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" He could feel the darkness trying to attack his soul, and especially his chi.

"FIGHT IT MIKEY!" He heard Leo scream from out in the darkness. Darkness was everywhere he could see anything.

"You are pathetic," Mikey gasped as saw red glowing eyes appear in front of him as a clawed hand grasped him by the throat slamming him into something hard. "You're world is fallen, and you shall die!" Mikey screamed as he claws stabbing his body. He tried to send out rays of light, but Vlad seemed to block them off. "Your powers are nothing compared to mine."

"Get away from him!" Raph roared turning his tiger chi as he charged at Vlad who immediately let go of Mikey as the youngest gasped for much needed air. The youngest glanced up noticing Vlad smashing Raph against the concrete along with Leo and Donnie who also transformed into their chis. Their attacks and powers were like nothing, all Vlad had to do was hold out his hand and he would send it back. He had deflected an attacked sending it immediately around him as everything seemed to explode. Mikey screamed as he felt hot flames licking upon his skin as he opened his eyes.

Vlad lowered his clawed hand making the darkness less pitch black as the turtle realized the sudden destruction.

"I shall finish you turtle freaks off while my partner…" Vlad smirked as Mikey's eyes widened along with Mikala who was suddenly rushing up him.

A glint of metal armor appeared behind Vlad.

"You probably know him as the Shredder," Vlad smirked. "He wants to get revenge on Hamato Yoshi while you turtles… are MINE!" Vlad flew through the air towards Donnie as the genius was slammed against a building.

"DONNIE!"

Mikey turned his head back towards the Shredder noticing him dashing towards Sensei. He really wanted to help Sensei, but he could only gasp in shock as Vlad's arm had stretched grasping him as he was thrown against the brick wall behind him head first before he was slammed onto his plastron.

"WHY YOU!?" Mikey heard Raph growl.

"How dare you hurt my family you freak!?" Leo hissed.

Mikey coughed feeling blood trickle out from his mouth.

"MIKEY!" He glanced up to see Mikala up above him grasping his shell. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" He coughed noticing the others charging at Vlad.

"Foolish humans, you were never meant to have powers!" Vlad hissed sending Skylar crashing away as Leo leapt to catch her. Alexis and Raph both charged in their spirit chi.

"We need to help them!" Mikey gasped. Mikala nodded her head helping Mikey to stand.

"And I'm doing this with you." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, could you like… combine your powers or something?"

Baby blue eyes glanced down at Mikala in shock. "That's a great dudette! I say we do it!"

"That's it!"

"LEO!" Mikey cried as Leo was sent flying his dragon chi body almost slamming into Mikey. "We should combine our powers!"

"What?" Leo turned his head lifting himself up. "What kind of idea is that Mikey? You know how dangerous that is!"

"It could be the only chance," Mikey frowned. "I mean, look around Leo. Look at the destruction and all of us don't stand a chance against Vlad!"

Leo scowled thinking deeply before he nodded. "You're right, we should do it, transform into your spirit chi Mikey, you too Mikala, I'll inform the others."

They each nodded as both Mikey and Mikala transformed into their spirit chis.

"GUYS!" Leo yelled gaining everyone's attention. "We should all go into our spirit chi and combine our powers!" Leo held up a bubble in front of him. "Shoot your powers in here they'll be combined!"

Alexis and Raph nodded as grunting as they both fired fire balls towards the bubble along with Mark, Karai sent a beam of her powers, Miley sent her gusts of wind, Skylar her rays of light, April and Donnie with both of their psychic beams, Leo with his water droplet, Mikala with hers and her cloud while Mikey send his ray of light sunshine.

Bright white light swirled inside the bubble as Leo grunted trying to contain this much energy.

"You really think combining all of your powers would work?" Vlad sneered. "I can deflect all of your attacks and with them combined, it doesn't stand a chance against me."

"Oh yeah?" Leo smirked. "We'll see about that!" He threw the bubble at Vlad as the white light expanded before it suddenly exploded with blinding white light as everyone shielded their eyes while Vlad let out a scream. Once his scream died down, the light died down and in Vlad's spot was a pile of dust.

"It worked!" Skylar cried out in joy. "It finally worked!"

"We DID IT!" Miley cheered. They each were cheering until there was the sound of metal clashing. Leo immediately turned his head to see Splinter and Shredder still in a duel.

"Well, maybe not everything," he sighed. He turned himself around folding his arms as everyone else gathered him even if they were battle worn or burnt.

Suddenly Shredder's steel claw had stabbed right through Splinter as everyone emitted a loud gasp of shock.

"NOOOOO!" Leo screamed he and his brothers all madly dashed forward changing into their spirit chis as rage seemed to consume them. Mikey roared loudly his wings expanded as light burst everywhere, Raph's flames flew from his mouth, Donnie's psychic beams echoed around him and Leo's ice shards flew from his mouth. The four brothers' spirit chis seemed to crash into one another dwindling with each other just as they crashed into the Shredder. Shredder had gone flying clearly across the wide street and slammed so hard into the building behind him that it had immediately collapsed upon him. The turtles' spirit chis died down as they were breathing heavily.

"Ya think he can survive that?" Raph growled.

"There's no way," Donnie's eyes narrowed as he scowled. "He flew with such force did you see that? I've never seen anybody fly so fast with such force before and plus with that building that had collapsed upon him, he couldn't have survived that."

"Sensei!" Mikey immediately knelt down along with Leo, Donnie and Raph. Tears poured from their eyes as they noticed he bloody stab wound bleeding profoundly as part of Splinter's robe got soaked with blood.

"My sons…." He sighed letting out one last breath before his eyes slowly closed as he laid motionless.

"SENSEI! NO!" They all roared until Mikey realized something. He made his eyes glow as he immediately performed a healing mantra hovering his hands over Splinter's wound. Bright light radiated from his hand before it burst into the wound as the blood disappeared and Sensei suddenly gasped taking a breath as he heaved heavily.

"SENSEI!" The four brother all cried in relief hugging him tightly. Master Splinter sighed glancing up at Mikey.

"Thank you for healing me my son."

"No problem Sensei," Mikey grinned rubbing the back of his neck. They each helped Master Splinter to stand as everyone came running. Even those in the Turtle Mech as they leapt out. They each all glomped each other into a giant hug.

"We all did fantastic!"

"Awesome job guys!"

"Whohooo!"

"We did it!"

"It's finally over!"

"Holy furball!"

"We saved New York City!"

"More like saving the world."

"We saved the world!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Cowabunga!"

"That was so AMAZING!"

"Totally rad!"

"I never knew we had this much power..."

"I'd give this a big fat, BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey cheered fist bumping the air. They all cheered. They had finally won the big fight, and Vlad was gone along with his army and even the Shredder. Although, there was no doubt that Shredder's henchmen were alive, but that evil and insane man was finally gone, that including Vlad. And if the Kraang were terrified of Vlad, then they would be able to beat them up with such ease if they ever dared to actually attack.

Everyone had volunteered to help out with the destruction of the city. Leo cooled down houses that were sill burning with his water powers and they helped to clean up the ashes, smoke, and fallen buildings. After Mikey had spent time healing everyone they all decided to party having just saved their world, and New York City of course.

And needless to say, the lair seemed to crowded.

"Who saved the world?" Mikey cheered for the hundredth time.

Raph rolled his eyes wrapping his arms around his little brother. "We saved the world!"

They all had a party and it went on for hours, they all seemed to be happy. Miley and Casey were playing together and let's just say that Casey decided to make his first move to kiss her. Things went well.

Skylar and Leo were hugging, while Raph and Alexis were obviously arguing over something until they were wrestling in front of everybody as they were each dancing, but none didn't seem to mind, everyone was acting crazy.

Raph kissed Catgirl again making her blush as she shoved him off her. "Not in front of everybody you flame head!" She snapped pouting as she pushed herself up folding her arms.

"But you're hot when you're angry," Raph smirked wrapping an arm around her waist as he tugged her against his side.

April had pecked Donnie's cheek as the genius blushed wrapping his arms around her.

Mikey was dancing to the beat of the music that blared loudly throughout the lair. He was spinning upon his sell alongside Mondo and Leatherhead until he asked Mikala to dance with him. She blushed as he twirled her before he had dipped her kissing her as he pulled back.

"Oh Mikey," she blushed bringing both hands to her hands. He smirked at her helping her back up just as Karai and Mark came back in hand to hand while they held a few pizza boxes along with Angelina.

"Pizza's here!"

"PIZZA!" Mikey's eyes sparkled.

Angelina grinned as he stood by Leo and April. "What's a party without pizza?"

"Nothing dudette!" Mikey blurted behind her as he grinned. He suddenly shoved Bubbles towards Angelina as they bumped into each other blushing.

"Um…" Brandon rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You want to dance with me?"

"Of course," Angelina spoke softly as Bubbles smiled taking her hand as she blushed.

Leo began to dance with Skylar twirling her as Donnie and April danced besides each other along with Mikey and Mikala. Raph and Catgirl were doing the Salsa as Raph's face bloomed red.

"Hahaha! You should so see your face right now Raphie!"

"Mikey!"

Laughter echoed across the main room as Raph immediately leapt at Mikey.

Master Splinter shook his head from his seating position in front of the dojo. It sure was one crazy party and yet, he could tell everyone was having a good time with friends, boyfriends and girlfriends.

He couldn't be more happier if his sons were happy with whom they loved. They were all friends and family here, and nothing could be better. They had saved their world, they had fulfilled their destiny and yet Master Splinter could tell that their life truly had begun and his sons were in for something wonderful and that would last for a lifetime.


End file.
